Affair
by Shawn30
Summary: The Final Chapter: Is love enough? T/K
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Affair"  
A Erotic Series Chapter (1/4)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: A unplanned meeting on a train sends Tommy and Kim spiraling towards the next phase of their friendship.**

**Rating: M for variety of adult content. Very sexual adult content.  
Category: Erotica/Romance Timeline/Spoilers: Everything up to and including the Dino Thunder finale is canon - After that its my AU.**

**Characters: Tommy and Kim**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with PR and won't make a cent off of this.**

**Authors Notes 1: If you're in the mood for something grown, sexy, flirtatious, salacious, blush inducing, and romantic then this is for you.**

**Dedicated to: The Grown and Sexy - Lovers of TK - and everyone at the Perfect Chemistry forum.**

**Extra thanks to: Liz for her amazing artwork that accompanies this story.**

* * *

**"It is love rather than sexual lust or unbridled sexuality if, in addition to the need or want involved, there is also some impulse to give pleasure to the persons thus loved and not merely to use them for our own selfish pleasure." Mortimer Adler****The Amtrak California Zephyr Train **

**En route to Lake Tahoe **

**Friday, December 3, 2008 7:30 PM **

**California**

While admiring a last glance at himself in the bathroom mirror, Tommy peered back and forth at his reflected image. Dress clothes weren't his typical style, although he had to admit the black Armani Collezioni suit Haley helped him pick out and swore he looked so sexy in wasn't that bad at all. Of course even being able to afford one was testament to his business success in recent years. Perhaps that alone was reason enough to wear it tonight even though he was going to be dining alone.

After all, he had to wear it sometime.

Grinning , Tommy put it out of his mind. The expensive suit was a gift to himself for having recently opened his third martial arts school, this one in Los Angeles. While teaching was a passion, he had none greater than the martial arts. And after negotiating a reasonable business loan from Anton Mercer, one he's already repaid, the first Falcon Martial Arts Academy was born in Reefside. Since then he was able to open one in Angel Grove, and now LA itself. "Not bad at all," he smiled before exiting his room.

As he toured the train on his way to the dining car, Tommy couldn't wait to begin his vacation. Three days of skiing, hiking, and riding snow mobiles was another gift to himself. The academy's were finally up and running so well that his presence wasn't necessary on a daily basis anymore. Although he's a hands on type of guy, the last five years straight he's been involved in something with no rest for the weary. Jason and Haley finally convinced him to take some time off for himself, so he rented a cabin in Lake Tahoe where he intends to sleep late, ski, enjoy nature, and just kick back.

Going alone was part of the equation, as well.

Currently single, a part of him needed his solitary time. He both enjoyed and missed being the only voice in his head instead of the noisy class rooms or the serious martial arts training at the academies. For the next couple of days it was just him, the mountains, and the peace and quiet he desired.

While stepping aside for an older couple to enter the dining car first, which earned him a polite thank you from the Mrs., he caught barely a flash of someone just over their shoulders. Upon entering the dining area as soft music welcomed the guests, his eyes searched for whatever sparked his interest, and when he found it... or rather, her... he stopped dead in his tracks.

As he lived and breathed, across the dining hall sat the very lovely, captivating, Dear John letter-writing Kimberly Hart. Tommy moved slowly around the dining area, careful to stay out of her line of vision. He hadn't seen her in a years time since Jason and Kat's engagement party. They've exchanged a number of emails and talked on the phone a couple of times, but he's been so busy the last half-year that they've lost touch a bit. None of that mattered as the sinfully sleek spaghetti-strapped black dress she wore--with her mahogany-brown hair cascading her bare shoulders--instantly affected him.

She was stunning by candlelight.

And not alone, Tommy noticed as he took a chair at the bar, watching her seated at a table in the back. Whatever was she doing here came to mind, but then he caught sight of a dark haired man with his hands on the back of the empty chair at her table. While he couldn't see the guy's face, Kim's mildly frustrated expression seemed to convey that she didn't want the strangers attention.

Having fallen victim to her appeal himself, Tommy knew that Kim effortlessly attracted guys wherever she went because of the mischievous charm in her warm brown eyes, her daring wit, and that despite her lack of height everyone knew she hated, it seemed to bring out the Cave-Man vibe in most men to somehow protect her. Not that she needed it, mind you. But the draw was there.

She looked incredible tonight.

After ordering a drink at the bar, Tommy watched until Kim's roll of the tongue in her mouth clearly signaled the stranger was about to get punched if he didn't give up soon. What looked to be a quiet dinner alone now held an opportunity for endless entrainment. But did he dare do what he was thinking of doing?

Downing his drink quickly, Tommy sat the glass on the bar and was on the move, smirking the entire time around the piano man's booth before coming up on Kim from behind. Oh what the hell, he thought. You only live once... and he'd die before admitting he missed this. "I'm sorry I'm late, Beautiful."

Kim heard the voice, craned her neck around, and barely had time to squeak before someone... Tommy.. was kissing her. His hand gently cupped the back of her head while his lips swayed over hers in a long, wet kiss that was shocking as it was so damn good. Her foggy mind had no time to register where he came from or why he was here. But she was smiling the very second his lips finished caressing her own. "Uhm, hey."

Standing tall, Tommy crossed the table, entering the stranger's space. He stood taller than the other guy, fixing him with a piercing stare. "This is my chair."

Having eyed the sexy brunette from the moment she entered the dining area, Mark was sure she was eating alone. All he needed was time to talk her into joining him, and then he was sure... but with the arrival of this guy and that kiss they shared, well, he knew when defeat was staring him in the face. Exhaling deeply, he huffed a, "Excuse me."

While her lips were still tingling from Tommy's kiss, Kim breathed a sigh of relief that the jerk had finally left before she had to cause a scene. He was entirely to pushy. Of course when Tommy captured the empty chair across from her, well, he presented a new... something. She wasn't sure yet. "I hope you're not waiting for me to faint due to your unexpected appearance?" she smiled at him.

The day he returned as the White Ranger came back to Tommy in a flash. "And here I was hoping that was your normal reaction to me," he teased. "I remember you falling into my arms."

"At least I didn't steal a kiss," she taunted right back.

"No, you waited a few hours later for that."

On the roof of the Command Center, she fondly remembered. She had kissed him until she couldn't think of anything but kissing him. Here and now, she only hoped she wasn't blushing from the memory. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Tommy replied, settling in at her table. "As for me, I rented a cabin in Lake Tahoe for a few days. I'm taking a mini-vacation to relax and unwind. You?"

Kim fell silent, hating the grin that spread over his handsome face when he found her eyes roaming his gorgeous body. He looked good enough to 'eat' in that suit, and she hadn't 'eaten' in a very long time. "The AJJ's, my band, have a recording session coming up early in the new year and its looking good that we might get a major record deal. But finishing the new songs for our album has been a pain due to my interior design career and having no real free time. So before the holidays and family and all that start, I just wanted to get away for a couple of days, do some writing and some skiing. I rented a cabin too."

Her news was startling to say the least. Not that she was close to achieving another of her goals as Tommy had the utmost respect for how she tackled anything in her way. But what were the odds they'd both be going away alone for a few days to the same place? Okay, maybe not next door, but in close enough vicinity to see each other... if they wanted. "Am I in someone's chair?"

So he was interested in if she was alone? The corner of her mouth lifted. "You're where I want you to be."

"Just so long as you want me."

Unable or unwilling to deny his claim, she wasn't sure. And while her heart hadn't been dying inside for his presence in her life, whenever he was near their attraction sizzled. It didn't seem to matter how long they were apart or when the last time they spoke on the phone even. They chemistry was timeless. And they shared friendship she held most dearly. "How about we order dinner, and then catch up?"

"Sounds like a plan."

One chilled bottle of Chardonnay and two Lobster dinners were ordered as the soothing sounds of classical piano music serenaded the dining area's guests.

"So how have you been?" Tommy asked while they waited for their dinners to arrive.

Kim shrugged, gazing about the beautifully decorated dining area. "My office has been crazy busy for the last year, which is both a blessing and a curse. Money wise we're a success, but as soon as certain people on your staff land a great account they jump ship for another company that offers something way out of your pay scale. It's so hard these days keeping talented people, so loyalty matters. But all in all business is good and I'm fine."

"Tell me about your band?" Tommy inquired. "The last time we spoke about them you were just considering joining them."

"Amy, Joe, and Johnson. Three of the craziest people you'd ever want to meet." Kim was pleased to inform him. "The AJJ's had a little buzz going in Florida and heard me playing some of my stuff and liked it. They introduced themselves and before I knew it I was writing songs for them. Then playing guitar, and then singing lead vocals. It's been a passion of mine for the longest time to take a real shot at a music career, but so far it can't pay the bills like running my design studio. Now if we get this recording contract early next year, who knows. I'm very excited though."

They were interrupted when their dinner and the Chardonnay arrived. Tommy poured her champagne flute first, and then his own. He held it out. "Here's to you and your band getting that recording contract."

Kim toasted his flute while thoroughly enjoying his company. "From your mouth to God's ear." Dinner was delicious from the first bite as they exchanged secretive gazes across the dinner table. If she considered the dinner, champagne, soft piano music, and the setting of a nighttime train ride she couldn't help but to find it romantic. And despite it all Tommy affected her hormones. She could still feel the phantom caress of his lips over hers. "Your turn," Kim smiled. "Tell me what's new in your life? Any new girls to speak of?"

Tommy arched a brow. "Checking up on my love life, Ms Hart?"

"One of us has got to have one."

"Is that a subtle way of telling me you're single?"

After tasting her Chardonnay, she slowly swept her tongue over her lips... and she knew he was watching. "Interpret as you will." Their back and forth gamesmanship added spice to an evening she had thought she'd be spending alone. "So go on."

The beautiful, smooth skin her dress offered to his hungry gaze caused his lips to part. "One month ago I opened my third Falcon Martial Arts academy in LA." Kim seemed genuinely interested and proud of him, offering a silent little clap. "Thank you. That was the hardest of my three schools to finish, but now its up and running. It just keeps me on the road a lot going between LA, Reefside, and Angel Grove." He laughed, shaking his head. "I'm sick of driving, traffic, and the high cost of gas. So this mini-vacation is a gift to myself. I'm going anti-technology the whole way. No lap top, no television, and no radio. I'm just leaving my cell on in case of an emergency."

"You look so damn good in that suit." Kim swallowed hard after that erupted out of her, but she'd been staring and had only seen him in a suit one other time. "I'm sorry I just blurted that out," she laughed softly. "Random much."

"You took my breath away the moment I saw you tonight."

Piercing gazes clashed across the table... deep, steady breathing... an onslaught of attraction roared between them.

"So, no new girl, huh?" Kim joked with a smirk while eating.

Rolling his eyes. Tommy replied, "I haven't had any time for dating lately. You?"

"Nope. Been busy with work and my band."

"We really need a social life, Kim."

"Who are you telling," she half-smiled, half-laughed. "But this is nice," she noted, looking around the candle-lit dining area. "We're two old friends enjoying lobster and good conversation."

"Is that all?"

Kim chewed her lip a little. "Are you flirting with me?"

"I meant we're sharing the Chardonnay too." He was lying and she knew it, but it made her smile that luminous smile of hers. And he just couldn't stop staring at her beautiful mouth. She tasted divine earlier. He prayed she wouldn't become an addiction. "What are the odds of us meeting like this? A million to one?"

"Probably a billion." She continued, "I'd think someone was setting us up if I'd actually told any of the old gang I was coming here."

"Me too. Haley and Jason convinced me to take a vacation, but I chose Lake Tahoe. I made all the plans myself."

"It's fate, then," Kim declared while holding his gaze. Her heart was racing as the train sped along the track. "I'm a fan of fate."

"How about dancing?" Tommy noted, nodding towards the small area where a few couples were enjoying the piano man's tunes. "For old times sake?" Standing to his feet, Tommy went to her and extended his hand.

Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea ran through her mind. But her heart just wasn't listening. Tonight she felt daring. Bold. So she took his hand. "For old times sake."

They maneuvered past a trio of couples and found a quite, candle-lit spot near the back window of the dining car, intimate enough for two. Tommy drew Kim closer and felt his body respond to the seductive way she melted in his arms. She relaxed fully as they began to move, effectively swaying as one. Suddenly, the world faded away around them.

The strength and warmth of his body were seducing Kim before the first song was done. By the second she was lost in his embrace, her head resting over his shoulder, eyes shut, giving in to the romantic atmosphere surrounding them. When was the last time was she'd felt so... feminine... she wasn't quite sure. That hidden place in her heart she kept for him was being tempted by fate. Tommy's friendship, trust, respect, and honor had always been hers. Even his love at one time... But never his passion.

A selflessly possessive part of her hated that fact. She wondered if he felt the same way.

Upon opening his eyes, Tommy caught sight of their reflection in the dining area's wall mirror and thought they looked like lovers. Resting his hand at the small of her back, he inhaled the perfumed scent of her skin and sighed. It seemed that no matter the number of women he's been with in his lifetime, none of them ever got to him like she did. Every single time since they worked out all their past relationship issues he's been in her presence, there's been heat between them. Never more than tonight.

Perhaps they saw a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to satisfy a decades worth of sexual tension.

"You're quiet," Kim whispered as she lifted her gaze to see him. The longing wet in his eyes caused her heart to skip a beat. He wanted her... not soon. Not later on tonight. No, he wanted her now. The feeling thrilled her. "What are you thinking?"

Tommy casually caressed her lower back. "I can't tell you."

"Why?" she questioned in his arms, clinging to him.

"Because I'm a gentleman."

"So a gentleman can't tell a woman when he wants to fuck her," Kim softly, boldly proclaimed. "I'm not sure if I like gentlemen anymore."

Her provocative words left him speechless... for a time. "I was going to tell you how nice this is. Us dancing together."

"Liar."

Busted, and he saw no reason to deny her claim. It was the truth, after all. "Did you enjoy the kiss?"

"Which one?" Kim inquired with an air of innocence. "I've enjoyed a number of kisses in my life. You may have to be more specific."

"Ours."

"Our first... or maybe our fifth... what about the one on the Command Center roof? Or how about the hot one on the pier after we kicked Ivan Ooze's butt."

"You're infuriating."

"Now you're changing the subject."

"Answer the question?"

"No, I didn't like it." Kim was affectionately toying with the back of his neck as they danced the night away. "I loved it."

"See. Now was that so hard?" Tommy groaned a second later when her hand slipped between them and cupped his...

"Yeah, its hard alright."

Tommy drew her closer, bending to her ear. "I swear if you don't move your hand this instant I will take you right here and now."

"Do you know how many times I fantasized about you saying that to me in high school."

"High school Tommy isn't here. Adult Tommy will bend you over that piano."

"Promises, promises," she sing-songed before his warm mouth covered hers with a greedy kiss, parting her lips with his tongue before curling around her own. When he throbbed against her belly she turned liquid in his arms. He drank from her lips, fucking her mouth with his tongue until her sex felt envious. Good God, she wanted him so badly! She gave herself to his kiss, gliding sensuously over his mouth while dying for so much more of him than this.

Reveling in the feel of her in his arms again, Tommy's mouth nipped at hers a final time, causing Kim to swipe her tongue over her lips, tasting the last of him. "It's your turn. What are you thinking?" he smiled devilishly.

"That you keep stealing kisses," lifted cutely from her pursed lips.

"Kim..."

"Let's get out of here." Casually vacating his embrace, Kim's mind was a world-wind of thoughts and feelings as she parted her way through the dining area's dance floor, her heart racing a mile a minute. Her hands were shaking and she hoped she wouldn't pass out before...

She didn't need to see Tommy following her.

She felt his presence.

Felt the heat of his gaze on her body every step of the way through the dimly lit train cars, bypassing guests and train attendants toward her small cabin. She couldn't help wondering was this a huge mistake? Was she crazy for even considering this? They weren't in love. They weren't dating. This was wild.

Crazy.

Impulsive.

And so fucking hot.

When Kim reached her cabin she quickly entered the dark room and was swept of her feet by Tommy. Her heels clicked, and then she began trying to kick them off as he held her a foot above the floor, devouring her mouth with a French kiss so wicked she was already tearing at his neck tie. He had the nerve to laugh as she struggled to do away with her strappy heels, resulting in her pulling the tie from his neck and then gently choking him with it.

Tommy's voice hovered above a whisper. "I never suspected you were into bondage, Kim."

"Just stick around, Handsome. I'm full of surprises." She kissed him hard that second, finally doing away with her heels. "I hate you wore that suit tonight."

"I hate your dress."

They were all over each other, wrenching clothes off while trying to keep their mouths sealed tight... the spaghetti straps of her dress fell... his suit jacket followed... her dress pooled at her feet, leaving her in... the buttons of his dress shirt popped as it was ripped open... his belt was tossed aside... her lavender bra sailed against the back window... his shoes were kicked away... they kept kissing... licking... suckling each others lips until the last scraps of fabric separating them were gone.

Drawing her beautiful face into his hands, Tommy stared at the sensuously flushed expression she wore. Finally he was going to have her. His mind felt like it was on fire. Her succulent lips parted just so, and then he smothered her gorgeous mouth with his own. His gentle hands journeyed all over her naked body, canvassing the flesh he's desired forever... grabbing and squeezing the supple curves of her ass... the sweet taste of her nipple against his tongue... between his teeth... she was whimpering for him... hearing her moan into his mouth... the feel of her hands roaming his backside... ghosting over his abs... her fist taking him in hand...

"Are you still on the..." Kim was barely able to say with his tongue curling around hers.

"Yeah, you?" Tommy groaned, and when she smiled wildly his arms circled tightly around her her slender waist. Ranger-augmented D.N.A left all of the former Rangers immune to every Earth disease courtesy of a little blue pill Billy created. And since she was on the "other" pill they were safe.

Conscious thought fled his mind the moment his arms circled her waist. He lifted her off the floor, her smooth legs winding around him, and then spun to press her back to the cabin's door. He'd never forget the sound she made. Never! Of all the decadent way's he's longed to claim her... to make love to her, he's never dreamed of something this primal. Her room was small and dark, with only the shadowy illumination of a tunnel's lights flickering over their naked bodies as the train passed through a series of them.

Her arms clutched round his neck, Kim gazed into his passion darkened eyes, breathing softly over his lips. Her head fell back when she felt the tip of him at her moist entrance, and then the slow surge of hard cock penetrating her, causing her eyes to roll as she was lifted high on his hips. He sank into the sweet depths of her, parting her flesh until she felt overflowing with him. Her lips trembled over his, "Make it worth the wait."

The incredible sensation of being trapped inside her, feeling her pulsate around him left Tommy staring into her eyes in awe. His mind couldn't fathom that he was making love to her even while he was doing it. Nonetheless his mouth latched onto her throat, his tongue lashing with every deep thrust of her body up against the door. The heady sounds of her soft whining, coupled with the way her legs held tight around him amplified the pleasure ten-fold. He braced her to the door, rattling it loudly, lifting her with deep impacting that made her face contort passionately. She felt indescribable, finally taking her as the flashing lights cascaded through the small room, sweeping over them as they made love.

Her right hand combed through his short hair as she gasped loudly, heaving for every breath she took. She felt as if she were being taken... Felt like he was marking her his and his alone. His body felt powerful, driving into her with long strokes that saw her nails dragging over his shoulders and back. He filled her until she groaned again, all the while mindful of the guests walking the halls outside her cabin. A carefree part of her thrilled to the idea of fucking like this with people around. The reckless abandon turned her on even more. When the heel of her foot kept banging against her door she was sure someone might of heard.

And she didn't care in the least. Her body was cruising on a bolt of electricity, experiencing the most wild, frenzied coupling of her life.

They were a mass of sweaty flesh moving as one... grinding, straining, moaning, clawing at each other as they fucked harder until Kim's brown eyes glazed over, she threw her head back against the door and cried out as the intense spasms of her climax saw her body thrashing in Tommy's arms. She felt him throbbing inside her, growing, and then his entire body tense when the hot bursts of his orgasm invaded her as was lifted twice... three more times deeply until he was spent, panting over her neck, his heart pounding against her own.

The train's natural jostle as it barreled out of the tunnel bathed Tommy and Kim in darkness once more. Dear God, they both thought at the same time! How did this happen? It was so damn good and... they didn't know. There were a million and one questions, but very few answers.

The moment itself... epic.

Nonetheless, Tommy kissed Kim softly, walking them over to her small bed, and then falling to his knees down on it. He laid her down softly, covering her body with his, never once breaking the kiss. He couldn't admit that if this was the one and only time he would ever have her this way, he craved every single second. He was savoring the warm, seductive feel of her beneath him. Of the way her arms felt around his neck, or the way her fingers danced down his spine. "That was incredible," he smiled down at her.

"I was, wasn't I?" Kim panted.

"Hey, I did all the work."

"Don't bore me with the details," she taunted, gazing dreamily at him. She'd spent nights without end imagining their first time together back in high school. Her fanciful teenage dreams of rose petals, a four-post bed, and that he would be smiling at her just the way he was doing now. She'd tell him that she's loved him from the moment he entered her life, and that would never end. Unfortunately for them, life intervened and set them on a different course. But tonight, fate had its way. Who was she to fight it? "I... I will never regret this."

"Neither will I," Tommy replied. She looked relieved when he revealed that. "I'm shocked."

"I'm floored."

"I just never thought we would..."

Kim nodded, tracing a finger over his lips. "Maybe this was meant to happen. Like some divine intervention said that we just had to make love once. We were certainly due."

"I've never wanted a woman as much as I wanted you."

"Past tense or present?"

"Always," he assured her.

Kim blushed and felt sentimental. So maybe that didn't get happily ever after with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids. They had a good, sexy, real friendship and the best sex of her entire life. She wasn't about to reveal to him that last part, but that didn't make it any less true. She was satisfied and content... and maybe a teensy bit hopeful. But that didn't stop her from saying, "The train's going to arrive in about an hour."

"Are you kicking me out?" Tommy laughed.

"Well, we need to... you know, get ourselves together and..." For some reason she was a smidgen embarrassed, or maybe giddy. She was certainly happy and satisfied. "We'll catch up again before we go home. I promise."

Tommy didn't want to leave her, but understood nonetheless. A moment alone to think might do him some good too. "I'm going to hold you to that," he smiled before kissing her one last time. And while he dressed she watched him every step of the way. For some reason he found that sexy. His dress shirt was ruined, but he couldn't care in the least. When he reached the door to her cabin, his neck tie hanging off his shoulder, he left her with a loving, "Good night, Beautiful."

Kim waved, and when the door shut she threw the blanket over her head, kicked her feet under the covers and laughed like it was about to be outlawed. Tonight was so hot and exciting and she just couldn't believe it happened.

The only question was, did she want it to happen again?

* * *

**(Day 1)**

**3723 Verdon Lane Cabin 3#  
Saturday, December 4, 2008 9:45 AM **

**South Lake Tahoe, CA**

"Now this is living," Tommy echoed quietly to himself, his breath fanning coolly out before him as he stood on the rustic porch of his small private brick cabin. Majestic snow-capped mountains and towering snow-dusted Redwood and White Fir trees offered a winter spectacle for his eyes to behold. His home in Reefside was near the forest, so this cabin felt even more like home as it was nestled near the woods beside four others.

Brisk, fresh air filled his lungs this morning, giving him a sense of calm that was priceless. For once he was able to sleep in later than usual, a blessing in itself. Dressed in a dark coat, matching scarf, gloves, black skull cap, boots and jeans he was ready to take on anything his surroundings threw his way. Starting today he wasn't going to work, battle traffic, wrestle over his school's accounting, or deal with any students. Selfishly, he had every intention of enjoying himself for the sake of that alone. His immediate future included skiing, riding snow mobiles, sleeping late, grilling by moonlight, catching up on two books he wanted to read, and stepping back from a world of responsibilities for a little while.

At least that was the plan before last night...

Tommy recalled the surreal walk back to his room on the train. After a quick shower and gathering his bags, he searched for Kim when the train arrived at its destination. She obviously didn't want to be found, and was notorious for disappearing when the mood struck. She'd told him she didn't regret... what word could describe what they shared? He wasn't sure. He'd never felt that way with a woman before.

He could only imagine being born blind and living his or her life with the handicap, and then suddenly being granted sight for the very first time.

Shutting his brown eyes to a chilly breeze that tingled his face, Tommy swore he had never felt more alive than when he was inside her last night. If he concentrated hard enough he could still hear her... the sensual noises she made when they were... the way she bit her bottom lip... the passionately contorted expressions she wore... the impacting sounds of their bodies colliding aggressively ... the moist, tight warmth of her sealed around him, driving him mad with pleasure as he drove into her until she came so hard with him buried so deep.

He slept like a log last night, but dreamed of her every second. Last night's encounter crushed every fantasy he'd ever had about her as a teenager. But seeing as she wasn't his anymore, he hoped she hadn't broken him for all other women. The notion of which, while whimsical, was the truth. Loathe as he was to admit it.

Just before he arrived at his cabin he stopped trying to figure out what last night meant for them. Their friendship was over a decade old now, and had survived everything that could possibly be thrown at it. So he was sure it would survive them having sex as well. Okay, if he was honest with himself they didn't just have sex. He was indulging his love of kissing her, the greedy desire that's wanted her for years, and the sheer enthusiasm she clearly conveyed when they made love.

In a way they did make love last night for the very first time. Not the way they once dreamed, but no less potent or provocative.

'Shmunk!'

"Ouch, dammit! What the hell!" Tommy's voice shouted through the early morning when a snowball hit him dead in his face, seemingly thrown from out of nowhere. He staggered, quickly wiped away the snow while wincing slightly, and then began looking for the thrower. He couldn't find anyone, but remembered seeing a family of six arrive not long after he did two cabin's down. Maybe a couple of kids wanted to mess with him.

Anger quickly faded into a smirk of sorts as the big kid still within him felt ready for a snowball war. He'd teach them a lesson and have fun doing it.

Jumping from his porch with an exaggerated leap and Karate-pose he was sure would impress the children, Tommy smiled while slowly rounding the side of his cabin, sticking to the walls. He ducked his head around the corner all military-like, saw nothing, and then felt another snowball smack against the butt. "Funny. Real funny."

When Tommy spun around expecting to find a couple of cackling children, he discovered a cackling Kim standing in front of the cabin directly across to his. She was pointing and making fun of him, and then had the nerve to even pump her fist. And while he was surprised and genuinely pleased to see her, he shouted, "YOU ARE SO NOT GETTING A CHRISTMAS CARD THIS YEAR!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "YOU BUY CHEAP CHRISTMAS CARDS ANYWAY!"

"THIS YEAR YOU'RE GETTING THE FRUIT CAKE!"

"YO MAMA!" Kim quickly dove behind a tree, evading two fast-thrown snowballs after her old-school playground insult. She gracefully cart-wheeled out of the way of another snowball near a trash can, and then took the lid and used it like a shield to block two more snowballs. She gave him the middle finger, and then shouted, "YOU THROW LIKE A GIRL!"

With his male pride seething, Tommy made three snowballs in quick succession, pummeling her makeshift shield until she began backpedaling towards her porch. "MIDGETS SHOULDN'T ENGAGE IN SNOWBALL WARFARE!!"

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Kim traded snowballs with him, going back and forth, getting hit a couple of times, but nailing him with one to the head that actually turned his skull cap around. Of course when she took one to the ear her head was ringing, but she wasn't about to give him an inch. Criss-crossing the front of her cabin for cover, when he advanced she ran around the back of the cabin. Her adrenaline was pumping big-time as her pursuer closed in. Her eyes shot up when she saw Tommy approaching a over-hanging part of her cabin's roof that snow was piled high on. Balling up some snow, she threw a snowball at the pile as hard as she could, and laughed when a large section of the pile land slided on her ex-boyfriends head. "AFTER I AM DONE KICKING YOUR BUTT I MIGHT WRITE YOU ANOTHER LETTER! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT, DEAR BROTHER?"

Shaking his head and shoulders free of snow, Tommy saw pure red at that comment. Brushing the ice off his face, he watched Kim backing toward a part of the ground that looked more icy than snowy. She seemed unaware of the conditions, and promptly fell on her butt when the ice stole her footing. "GO BACK TO THE MALL!" He dove sideways out of the path of her latest rocket-like snowball attack. By the time he reached down to grab more snow Kim had erased the distance between them and barreled into his mid-section, tackling him to the snow-covered ground.

Using his greater size and strength advantage, Tommy simply rolled with the force of her body over until he had her pinned in the snow, her hands held above her head, her beautiful flushed face snarling at him... her brown locks fanning her face and the snow... She'd never looked more beautiful to him than she did now. "What are you doing here?"

"I got one phrase for you. Hello neighbor." What were the odds they would have rented cabins across the way from each other, she wasn't sure. But when she walked out onto her front porch and saw him standing there, his eyes shut, looking so handsome she just had to hit him with a snowball. "Will you kindly get off me?"

"You weren't saying that last night, dear sister."

Tommy was fighting fire with fire, and looking far to pleased with himself. Kim retaliated, "Are you referring to the nine minutes of sex we had?"

Leaning down, his mouth hovered just above hers."You loved every second of it."

"So did you."

Mercy, he wanted her again. Now! Minutes ago. "Do you concede defeat?" He shifted to the right the instant she tried to snap her knee into his crotch. "Clever, but I was expecting that. You got anything else in your bag of tricks?"

Her neck arched enough for her mouth to collide with his, and an instant later her tongue was swirling so fucking slowly around his she had her victory when he moaned deep in the back of his throat. He released her wrists and settled between her thighs, kissing her deeply. The feel of his weight bearing down on her was as intoxicating as the way his mouth sent shivers up and down her spine that had nothing to do with the snow.

Gathering his senses, Tommy pulled away first. Kim smiled triumphantly in his face. "That was nice. But I think I'll return a earlier favor." He quickly grabbed a hand full of snow and smushed it in her face. Her curse-laced mumbles saw him rocket away from her, back around her cabin across to his. He heard her yelling something at him... something like shoving his old Saba sword where the sun don't shine. He ran into his house and quickly slammed the door in her face.

"Falcon, one. Crane, zero," Tommy taunted while Kim wailed at the front door. He couldn't help but to laugh and even do a little silly dance. Oh yeah, he was the man. At least that was until he saw his front window lifting as somehow Kim began crawling through it. He admired her tenacity, but the game just wasn't the same if she was coming into his place.

His body powerfully craved another sort of conflict, much like the one they engaged in last night. When she was done crawling all the way through the window, she looked wild and flushed. Part of him wanted to hit her with another snowball... while another part of him wanted to draw her into his arms, apologize, and take care of her. "I don't suppose you learned that at the university of cat burglarizing?"

As infuriated as Kim was that her kiss didn't outright win this little war of theirs, watching him stand there looking oh so full of himself, high and mighty, made her want to knock his lights out. On the other hand, she was trapped in a cozy little cabin with him after epically screwing his brains out last night, and part couldn't help but to want him again. Dammit, he made her so hot. "You're a jerk."

"You started this."

"No, you started this last night with that stolen kiss." Kim watched him give a shrug and then back away towards the king-sized bed in the corner of his cabin. When they were outside it was one thing, but if she gave chase here... his eyes were predatory. What was worse, she liked it. "I'm leaving."

"That's not what you want," Tommy declared while tossing his skull cap to the floor, and then doing away with his coat. All he could think about was stripping every article of clothing off her and then spending the rest of the day introducing his tongue to every square inch of her body. "Now you can stand over and banter with me until we both run out of witty comebacks, or you can walk over here and take what you really want."

"And what do you want?" She boldly advanced him, mindful of the danger in doing so.

So sensual, and seductive. Tommy had never known a woman who so effortlessly claimed those roles as she did. Swallowing hard, he weighed the possibilities and risks. "Damn it all," he exhaled before claiming her warm and soft mouth, embracing her tightly, drawing her body flush against his. He was pulling her scarf from around her neck, ready to work on her coat when her hand slipped inside his pants...

... and dropped a handful of snow from her coat pocket. He shrieked loudly that instant, shoving her away as she laughed at his attempt to remove the snow while hopping on on leg.

Kim strolled towards the front door, leaving Tommy in a world of discomfort. "I may not have a vast knowledge of snowball warfare, but I know the male penis doesn't like snow. Why don't you go cool off, Handsome. And accept defeat like a man... or at least like my sibling. Later, brother."

For some reason she knew she had to run to get away from him... not because of the snowball fight as that war was over. But because she felt the longing in his eyes burn over her, and felt her own growing powerfully. Their entire snowball fight had been sensual foreplay, leaving her feelings wired and restless for...

By the time she quickly reached and unlocked her front door, Tommy was almost at her porch, sans hat, gloves, coat, and scarf. She didn't bother trying to slam the door... couldn't fathom how it sounded so loud when he slammed it behind them... or how she managed to reach her bed before he completely invaded her personal space.

Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest she was sure he could hear it. A wildness gleamed in his brown eyes. Need. Desire. Passion. Lov... He was dying to touch her. She was dying to be touched. Never had she felt so alive. He set her body on fire. "Revenge is a dish best served cold, Mr. Oliver. And I bet you feel really cold right now."

"I know just the thing to remedy that," he said in a low, husky tone before pressing a kiss over her mouth... as if testing the taste of her... and then plundering her lips with a smothering, hot kiss that made her swoon in his arms.

Their fire roared out of control so rapidly they didn't have a moment to think anything over.

Tearing, pulling, tossing, they were a blur of clothes and caresses until they fell onto the bed, drowning in each other.

* * *

**(4 hours and 30 minutes later)**

**3:15 PM**

This must be what heaven felt like.

Waking to the sensual feel of a warm, naked Kim draped comfortably over his body touched long ago feelings in Tommy's heart. He gathered her closer, cuddling her to his chest, and then pulled the thick blanket over her shoulders to ward off a chill since her fireplace wasn't lit. Instinct alone saw to his taking care of her. Seemingly enjoying a deeply satisfying, quiet slumber, the last thing he wanted to do was interrupt her. So he quietly laid there in the dark of her bedroom, loving the feel of her sleeping safely in his arms. Unable to resist, gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, and tried to remember the last time he'd felt so content and at peace with his life.

Perhaps never before.

What that might be trying to tell him, he wasn't listening at this time. Instead, his right hand drew lazily over the small of her back beneath the covers as if he had every right in the world to caress her. The soft rise and fall of her breathing gave evidence to the life within her. Something so simple, and yet it meant Tommy wasn't alone. He knew he was smitten the second he realized he was just musing over her breathing.

Kim had always possessed a unique way of capturing his inner thoughts like no other woman could. Even in the present, she's all he could think about.

His well laid out plans for today included sleeping late, relaxing, reading a book, grilling the steaks he brought with him, and maybe some snow mobile riding later on tonight. But now, after having made love to her again... having watched her climax three times in his arms... leaving her just wasn't something he could do. His need to be with her wasn't something he had the ability to fight. What it meant, well, things would play out naturally and they'd find their way. But for now he was holding the woman his heart has longed for, his body craved, and his soul missed.

Their friendship took another complex twist. Such was life. She was still as dear to his heart yesterday as she was now, only he's sampled her incredible passion and found himself unable to resist its allure.

Enjoying the intimacy of holding Kim, Tommy thought over the long-held mysteries of her he's solved thus far. Kim had small freckles swept across her slender shoulders. Freckles he kissed while making love to her. The small birthmark on her left hip he never knew she had came to mind. The texture and feel of her nipples in his hungry mouth. He now knew how deeply she loved being kissed, and where to kiss her that drove her body crazy. The feel of being held in the cradle of her soft thighs while driving into her... that and the seductive expressions she made while they were making love.

He'd never forget them. Not even his notoriously bad memory would let those slip away. Not now and not ever.

Sighing comfortably, Tommy freed his mind of all thoughts save enjoying this amazing woman. Their legs were entwined some sort of way under the covers, while one of her hands rested near his head. He continued affectionately stroking her back while wondering just how she managed to sweep into his life again and turn it upside down. She touched something inside him that he had no control over at all. What was even more terrifying as that he didn't just like the way she did it.

He loved it.

Yawning softly awake over his chest, Kim blinked her eyes clear and lifted her head to find Tommy gazing at her, his lips curled into a smile. She returned the expression as their wild, erotic, impulsive... affair, for lack of a better term, made her feel connected to him again. Not just physically, as that was for the first time last night. No, she meant she felt connected to him emotionally again... in some way. And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing at all. "Did I sleep on you?"

"Yep. Drooled too."

She'd swat him good if he weren't holding her so dearly. The last time a man held her so close, and made her feel so safe... not a name came to mind. "I won our snowball fight."

Tommy shook his head. "No you didn't."

"I threw the last snowball, didn't I?" Kim pointed out.

"Yeah, in my pants."

"Last throw wins. Ha ha," she giggled in his face, leaned down, and then pressed her mouth over his. "How about we call it a draw?"

Sweeping his hand into her brown hair, Tommy drew he closer. "A draw it is." They kissed for a longer time, arms wrapped around each other, warm and cozy under the blankets. And by the time they came up for air they were lying on their sides with not a breath of air between them. "So are we going to talk about this?"

Kim expected as much, seeing as how Tommy needed order in his life. And they certainly couldn't avoid acting like mature adults. "Okay, lets talk." His utter silence was cute as she discovered he didn't know where to begin either. "As usual, when there's anything between us I have to start things, don't I?"

"I just didn't see a reason to break old habits."

That made her laugh again. And when he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear she leaned into his palm, finding the warmth soothing. "Neither of us expected to see each other last night, and when we did our chemistry and hormones took over," she recalled, and then her face turned serious. "You're a huge part of me, Tommy. Our history as Rangers and you being my first love and relationship. Our breakup and rebuilding our friendship, those things have played a major part in me becoming who I am. Knowing you has revealed more about me than anyone else who has ever come into my life. You will always mean a great deal to me."

"I know how you feel. Our relationship and breakup, even though it was back in high school helped me understand myself, women, and accepting how life goes sometimes. But you're the first woman I ever loved," he told her with no regrets, the back of his hand warm caressing hr cheek. "And a part of me will always love you."

"Same here."

"I'm not sad or lonely in my life," Tommy explained truthfully. "I'm busy and probably overworked, but I'm happy. Being single has its ups and down, but I'm not complaining. Or seeing anyone right now."

"My life is good too. I just think... look, we've always wanted each other. Our attraction never faded no matter how our friendship evolved."

"You should have gave me some in high school." Kim immediately hit him in the head with a pillow a couple while cracking up. "I'm just kidding," Tommy chuckled while wrestling the pillow out of her hands. "Seriously though, I've always wanted you."

"And I've always wanted you too," Kim confessed the obvious. "And I'm as single as you are. I date occasionally, but nothing remotely serious. And before last night I hadn't had sex in seven months. As for great sex, its pretty embarrassing how long I've gone without that."

"Eight months for me," Tommy confided. "I don't sleep around. I never have."

Kim shut her eyes, smiling. "We're some goody-two shoes, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Feeling inspired suddenly, Kim scooted down Tommy's body and then gave his abs a long, slow lick. Then she started laughing her head off. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to do that back in high school. And yes, I know how silly that was."

"I had a similar fantasy," Tommy noted while curling her body beneath his again. "Only I'd have to go a little further down south."

Kim fell silent, staring at him as her mind played over the erotic implications. "I get the feeling we'll both live out a number of fantasies before this trip is over with." Her hand lifted, with her fingers dancing over his lips. "In high school I would of eaten my lunch of your stomach."

Tommy had his own feelings on once upon a time. "I walked into doors staring at your ass in those tight jeans you used to wear."

"I would fake working out just to watch you work out shirtless. That was the highlight of my day."

"I wanted to lick the sweat off your neck when you worked out," Tommy laughed. "I'd get in trouble going home late just so I could watch your entire gymnastics workout."

"One time when I was making out with Kat, we both moaned your name." Tommy's deer-in-headlights expression amused Kim as she laughed at him. "Gotcha."

"That was evil."

"You wouldn't love me if I were any different."

"Very true." Settling between her spread thighs, fully aroused and poised above her, Tommy felt her hand close around his erection. "Is it morphing time?"

"That was so cheesy."

"You wouldn't love me if I were any different."

"Then its a good thing I've always loved you," Kim managed to whisper before his mouth sealed hotly over hers, and the length of him thrust slowly inside her. She gasped with pleasure, her tongue slipping inside his mouth as his hips began rolling into hers. Her back arched as she hung there, trembling from the feeling of moving deeply inside her. She loved the strength of his body, and the way his muscles tensed beneath her fingertips. Her legs clung to him, her arms circling his neck as they began to move together, making love, reveling in the feel of being one again.

This was their third time in less than twenty-four hours and they still couldn't get enough of each other.

Tommy stared deeply into Kim's eyes when she began grinding her hips into his thrusts, her eyes tightly closed, her belly quivering as the harder surges drove her into the bed. She wailed softly, kissing him as her pleasure mounted higher and higher. Encased in the warm depths of her, she was a revelation of sensation to him. His mind couldn't wrap around how good ti felt making love to her. Their groans and grunts matched the rocking bed against the wall. Their hands were greedy, caressing, grasping, clawing as they fucked each other.

"Harder," Kim moaned so close to her orgasm she need him to... and Oh God, he did until she was flying...

And to think, this was only the beginning of their very simple, well-thought out, mature and uncomplicated affair.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2: Tommy and Kim enjoy the fireplace, grill steaks, race snow mobiles, enjoy the great outdoors... naughty grin**


	2. The Great Outdoors

**Title: "Affair"  
A Erotic Series Chapter (2/4)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Throwing caution to the wind, Tommy and Kim's private tryst continues with new personal revelations, some outdoors snowmobiling fun, and a talk by the fireplace that leaves both hoping they can keep their feelings out of the affair.**

**Rating: M for variety of adult content. Very sexual adult content.  
Category: Erotica/Romance Timeline/Spoilers: Everything up to and including the Dino Thunder finale is canon - After that its my AU.**

**Characters: Tommy and Kim**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with PR and won't make a cent off of this.**

**Authors Notes 1: If you're in the mood for something grown, sexy, flirtatious, salacious, blush inducing, and romantic then this is for you.**

**Dedicated to: The Grown and Sexy - Lovers of TK - and everyone at the Perfect Chemistry forum.**

**Extra thanks to: Liz for her amazing artwork that accompanies this story.**

* * *

**"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." Aristotle**

* * *

**(Day 1 continued)**

**3724 Verdon Lane Cabin 2#  
Saturday, December 4, 2008 7:00 PM **

**South Lake Tahoe, CA**

"Damn, Kim. I didn't know you had it in you. And I'm not just talking about Tommy's di..."

"Sha, please," Kim half-begged, shaking her head while pacing her cabin, cell phone in hand. If it wasn't bad enough one former Yellow Ranger was having a ball at her expense, the other one seemed just as amused.

"Pinky dear, this is prime time gossip and the type of strangeness only you could have gotten yourself into," Trini noted behind a chuckle. "You engaged in hot door sex not even a hour after accidentally running into your ex-boyfriend on a train, and then got into a snowball fight with our former fearless leader that led to you spending most of today boning each others brains out. Did I miss anything?"

Softly smacking the back of her head, Kim shut her eyes, still trying to process things herself. Sadly, it was all a blur. A very hot, naughty, toe-curling blur. "It all happened naturally."

"So his penis just naturally fell inside you?" Aisha had to add.

Kim sighed. "You make it sound so..."

"Natural?" Trini joked.

"I was going to say tawdry," Kim corrected her, now seated on her window ceiling gazing at the cabin across the street. She couldn't help wondering if he was thinking of her... "We didn't plan any of this, you know. I never in a million years thought I'd see Tommy on that train. But after we had dinner and started flirting and dancing and he looked so hot in that suit and smelled so damn good!" she emphasized to the point her fist clenched. "I plead temporary insanity."

"Girl, please, You ain't fooling nobody," Aisha fired back. "You have wanted that man since you understood what wanting a man meant. You saw a possible once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and jumped the Good Ship Tommy for all it was worth."

"But we're just friends," Kim pleaded her case.

"You fucked him," Trini chimed in. "You fucked Tommy. Say it. Confess!"

Her friend's laughter rang in Kim's ears. "I hate you, Trini."

"You don't hate me, Pinky. You're just worried because we all know what this might mean." Trini went on to explain, "Once you opened this particular Pandora's Box you're not sure you can close it again."

"Trini's right," Aisha said. "If this was any other guy I think it wouldn't be a big deal. We'd just tell you to stock up on condoms, make sure he isn't nuts, and don't give him your real phone number or home address. But it's Tommy, the guy you still measure all other guys up to. Look, you two got past all the letter crap a long time ago and managed to build a really good friendship. But none of that matters when it comes to the spark. That little sexy something-something that is either there or it isn't. When it comes to you and Tommy, the spark has always been there. It'll probably always be there. Last night that spark ignited into a fire and you finally got inside the pants of the guy you've wanted forever. But can you keep your feelings out of this, is my question? Can you just enjoy a affair for a couple of days without your heart getting involved?"

Sighing a deeply held breath, Kim bowed her head, asking herself that exact same question. Truthfully, she wasn't sure. And that answer alone should ring the warning bells and make her call it quits right now. But whenever she's near Tommy she couldn't think about anything but getting closer. And she could tell he felt the same way. "I... No one can fall in love in three days or use great sex as a barometer."

"True, but how long did it take you to fall in love with him the first time?" Trini questioned, although she already knew the answer. Kim's silence said it all. "No one's trying to tell you what to do, only be careful. Honestly, since you're both healthy and single, I don't see one reason why you shouldn't enjoy yourselves. You're both adults and you know how to take care of yourselves. But this man has meant something to you for so long and still does to this day. He doesn't just push your button, he pushes all of them. Sha and I know you. We were there through the Tommy-years. And even as time passed and you grew apart, whenever you talked about him or told us you talked to him I could hear that he still held a piece of your heart."

Groaning, Kim couldn't deny that if she tried. Tucking her legs beneath her while watching snow flakes fall as evening gave way to night, she missed Tommy already. He'd left her cabin only two hours ago as both were trying to be mature and spend some time apart for their own sake. "Of course I love him," she allowed herself to say even as her traitorous heart whispered he meant even more than that to her. "I've just never..."

"Boned him before," Aisha finished with a giggle. "I gather the boning was epic?"

Kim's body shivered hot from the memory alone. "Sha, the man's dick curves some sort of wonderful way and hits something in me that drives me bonkers."

"... well damn," Trini laughed. "In the realm of to much information, that ranks pretty high."

"Okay, summarize girls. Is this a huge, colossal mistake I'm making?" Kim asked point blank.

"Kim, girl. Tommy's a good guy. One of the very best men I've ever known," Aisha began. "So have your fun. Blow his back out if you need too. Bone that boy silly. You deserve some fun. And trust your heart like I do. Wherever it leads you, just don't be afraid of it."

"You already have a great friendship with Tommy," Trini offered. "Making love doesn't have to end that. But be aware that making love could turn it into more than a friendship. We're women and just having sex with no emotional connection isn't possible with us. Be mindful of that. But for the most part, be a guy for once. Fuck him to your hearts content. Just don't hurt him because we all know Tommy isn't a jerk. If you start to think he's developing feelings and you aren't, stop things immediately."

"What if I do start feelings things for him again?"

"Aren't you already?"

Kim swore Trini knew her all too well. Still, her mind and heart couldn't make sense of love developing this fast. For now she decided to push all thoughts out of her mind and live in the moment. Of course, when she looked out of the window again and saw Tommy crossing the street carrying a plastic bag, her smile could have lit up the dark night sky. So, he missed her too. That melted something inside her. "Ladies, I'm about to have company."

"Girl, you're gonna come back from your vacation limping."

"Night, Sha."

"Kim, I know you Pinks aren't as good with men as us Yellows, but just pretend you know what you're doing in the sack."

"Fuck you and goodnight, Trini," Kim laughed, ending her call when the knock sounded at her door. Tossing her cell phone on one of the two rocking chairs in her small living room, she strolled to the door and peeked through the keyhole. Tommy looked kinda cold, but in a great mood. "Can I help you, sir?"

Rolling his eyes, Tommy tilted his head to the side. "I brought dinner."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, but do I know you? I don't open the door for strangers."

Tommy sighed, knowing he'd have to play along. Kim just loved her games. "I'm your dearest ex-boyfriend."

"Ben?"

Oh she was gonna pay for that. "Try again?"

"Steve?"

She had to ability to drive him from zero to insanity in the span of a heartbeat. Then again, Tommy thought that was part of her irresistible charm. "I'm the ex-boyfriend you dumped with a letter."

"Be more specific. Was it a written letter, email, or text message? I've done all three. Oh, and add in a Post-It. I dumped this one guy with a Post-It on the hood of his car. I'm quirky that way."

Tommy leaned his shoulder against the door, exasperated as usual when dealing with this woman. Especially since it was so cold he could see his breathing. "I'm the first man you ever loved."

"Daddy?"

"Romantically, you nut job."

Kim rested her back to the door, smirking. "Insults won't get you in here any faster, stranger danger."

"I swear you're twice as crazy as Kat, only with half the height."

"And on that note, goodnight stranger person, whoever you are," she replied, covering her mouth to keep from laughing. It was so much fun playing with him... flirting with him... just being with him, even like this. "I'm going to be nice and give you once last chance to gain entrance to my humble abode. Tell me something that'll make me open this door? And it better be good."

The nerve of her, Tommy smiled to himself. Thinking hard, he shut his eyes while mulling over his possibilities before deciding on one of his fondest memories. Suddenly he could see himself outside that sunny day, practicing his Kata until he was interrupted. "You wore raspberry lip gloss the very first time I kissed you," he recalled. "The perfume you dotted behind your ears smelled of roses, and you wore two simple gold hoop ear rings. You were wearing just a little bit of eye shadow, but I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. When you told me you missed me my bad day turned into Christmas morning. And even then, just like now, you played your little cute games of making me sweat it out."

Kim lazily opened the door, a sentimental smile adoring her face as she took a step back to let him in. "I didn't want to make it to easy for you."

"You never do." Hooking one arm around her waist, Tommy lifted her off her feet, back-kicked the door shut, and then kissed her softly while walking them toward the kitchen table near the back of her cabin. He set her on her feet again. "Please don't tell me I have to recount another of our relationship moments in order to eat dinner?" Kim lifted her hand to his scarf, pulling it slowly from around his neck before unzipping his coat, and then removing his skull cap.

"I'll save that for breakfast," she winked.

So, he was spending the night just like that? Tommy wasn't about to complain in the least. He handed over the bag and then pulled off his gloves. "I brought a couple of Premium Omaha Steaks and a bottle of wine. I know you have the same grill on your back porch that I do, so I figured I'd make us dinner... you handle breakfast."

Throwing all caution to the wind for the sake of enjoying what looked to be a most pleasurable evening, Kim nodded. "Breakfast it is." Needing a moment to breathe, she took his coat and things to hang them up while he began laying out the meat to season. After lighting her fireplace, she stood in her living room quietly observing him, wondering where did this immense wealth of affection she was feeling come from? Was she lonely and didn't know it, or simply missing something that she hadn't had in so long she forgot what it looked like? Mentally kicking herself, she knew that type of over thinking tended to get her in trouble.

Maybe she should just enjoy this... whatever this was. No matter the short amount of time they've been back together, or at least friends reunited, the way she felt when she was with him was how she's longed to feel with a man. Carefree because she trusted him not to never hurt or betray her. Sexy because she thrills him, and is thrilled by him. Affectionate because her touch was wanted by him as his was craved by her.

Kim felt free of boundaries tonight, and looked forward to whatever unpredictable events were to come.

"What's on your mind, Beautiful?" Tommy called from over his shoulder while preparing the steaks for the grill. "You got quiet all of a sudden."

Arms wrapped around herself, Kim strolled toward him, standing by his side. Why did she feel so at ease there? "I've been thinking about us."

Tommy nodded while sprinkling seasoning salt on the steaks. "You reach any conclusions?"

"Other than we're crazy? No, not yet," she half-laughed while putting the bottle of wine he brought with him in her small refrigerator. "Do you think we're ruining our friendship by indulging our baser instincts?"

"Kim, I've always loved you."

She snickered, "I bet you didn't the day you got that letter."

Tommy gave her a look. "No, I loved you the most that day because I missed you so much." Having finished prepping the steaks, he wiped his hands with a towel and then faced her. "You're my first love and no matter the twists and turns life's taken us on, I still think the world of you. Us enjoying each other," he smiled deviously while closing in on her, "Is only another part of our friendship. At this age and with how many years we've known each other, I just don't think there's anything that could hurt us." At the risk of revealing to much of his own feelings thus far, he caressed her cheek softly and loved the way she leaned into his touch. "I'm open to any future."

Unconsciously, Kim laid her palms on his chest, and then play-punched him gently. "Any future, huh?" He nodded, and then took her hands in his, warming her from head to toe. "What if we end up hating each other?"

"Not possible."

"If you snore..."

"I don't," Tommy grinned.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it," Kim accepted shyly when his arms slid around her waist. Hers followed suit, now gazing up into his brown eyes. "Don't mind me. I think I was having one of those over analyzing girly moments."

"I like your girly moments. They show me your vulnerable side."

"Well you've certainly scene all the sides of me so far today." Kim moaned when he playfully nuzzled of her neck before kissing her there while his hands molded firmly around her ass. "Hey, hey, hey, the vulnerable stuff is over." Shooing him away, when he mocked her by bowing and turned around she swatted him on his butt for good measure. "Go make my dinner and be quick about it." She clapped twice in quick succession for effect.

Tommy tossed a middle finger over his shoulder before taking the plate of steaks outside to the back porch. A few minutes later he had the grill hot and the meat was sizzling. Feeling good while inhaling the brisk night air, he glanced up into a clear night sky and felt blessed. The weather didn't bother him at all.

Truthfully, his intentions for his vacation had been some quiet time alone away from business and the big city. Meeting Kim was a spectacular surprise, as unpredictable an occurrence as he's had in years. And that's saying allot for the life he's led. Nonetheless, being with her again... truly being with her now as her lover, he was damned if any woman's ever captivated him like the former Pink Ranger. If it wasn't her beauty, it was her charm. If it wasn't her class, it was her passion. If it wasn't her intelligence, it was her wit.

He even liked how she drove him crazy. That was a dangerous sign.

Shaking his head, Tommy was utterly taken by her already. And what was worse, he knew it. Three times he's made love to her and by God, she'd left him aching for more. Every kiss made the addiction worse. And every time he held her she felt like she was meant for his embrace alone.

None of that made sense considering he's enjoyed her presence barely a full day. She was a spectacular woman who had always meant a great deal to him whether they were in a relationship or not. And when was life something you could ever figure out? Sometimes you just had to live in the moment. He resigned to do so, shoving away any thoughts to the contrary.

"The steaks smell great."

Tommy's attention lifted, finding Kim leaning casually against the wooden door frame, having changed into a pink sweater that looked oh so comfortable and soft. "Thanks. It should only be a couple more minutes and then dinner will be served. I brought some mac and cheese we can heat up too."

"My, my, my, you are such a good man-servant," Kim teased while walking over to him. She watched him flip the steaks, enjoying the delicious aroma, and then rested her hand on his back. "I think I'll keep you around... for now."

When a chilly wind caused her to rub her arms, Tommy drew her into his, turning her back to his chest. She pretended to get away until he held on tighter, both of them laughing softly at their little wrestling match. She held his arms across her chest while relaxing against him. Smoke billowed skyward from the grill, capturing their attention in an almost hypnotic sort of way. No matter the chilly temperature, tonight felt incredibly intimate.

Tommy rested his chin atop her head, snuggling her closer while she toyed with his forearm. In a not so perfect world, he felt it was pretty perfect right about now. "I want to take you somewhere tonight."

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"It's a surprise. But trust me, you'll have fun."

"Of the clothed or unclothed variety?"

"Clothed... this time." When she twisted around the arm she held, the impish smile she graced him with sent him hurtling back in time when they were young and so in love. When she could give him a pleased look and he would have the best day. His arms tightened around her as they shared a loving gaze, both quietly feeling the other out.

"I never knew you remembered our first kiss with such detail. Especially considering your legendarily bad memory."

"My bad memory or not, you're unforgettable."

"I never forgot you either," she assured him, and then rested her head over his shoulder as they began swaying to no music at all. She clung to him, loving the feel of his strong body pressed against hers. "Do you think we would have worked out had I not written the letter?"

Pressing his face to her brunette tresses, Tommy seriously thought it over. "I don't know, really. We were in high school at the time and didn't have a clue what the real world was like. And even though your letter just about killed me, look at the lives we created for ourselves. I know its not all because of the letter, but somehow, someway life led us here. I think everything that happened, pain and all, was supposed to happen. I don't have any regrets."

"Neither do I," she revealed truthfully, but then amended, "I do regret not telling you in person. And I don't care how many years ago it was, or that you've forgiven me. I wish I had been mature enough to face you one-on-one and tell you about Jeff."

"I'm glad you didn't," Tommy almost whispered. "I don't think I could have taken seeing your face and hearing you tell me that you fell in love with another guy and you were leaving me for him."

"Yeah, but it would have been the mature thing to do."

"Well, Ms. Hart," Tommy nudged her face, tilting her lips to his. "If you're still so hung up on the way you broke up with me way back when, I can certainly think of a few ways you can make it up to me now."

Tommy pulled Kim back to the porch railing, leaning against it while holding her. She liked this sexy, playful side of him. She always thought it was there as they got older, but now she's experiencing it first hand. The man obviously knew what he was doing. "You got anything particular in mind?" He began whispering ten shades of wickedness in her ear, blushing her cheeks the same color as her former Ranger uniform, and all she could do was shut her eyes and tingle. "Someone's got a vivid imagination."

"Only for you," he revealed before covering her parted lips with his hungry mouth, delving his tongue around hers, and then drawing on it with slow, seductive sucks until her hands fisted his shirt and she was pressing against him. Releasing her delicious mouth, he kept his forehead pressed to hers, breathing softly over her lips... their breaths mingling around them. "You invaded my dreams last night."

"My bad," she whispered seductively. "Did you have to take matters into your own hand, pun intended?"

"After having you I just don't think that's possible anymore," he reported, and then pressed another kiss over her lips. "So did you think of me last night?"

"No."

"No?" Kim slowly shook her head, holding his gaze. Tommy released his arms from around her, and then turned off the grill. "I'm going to take my steaks and go home."

Kim cheesed, "Don't pout."

"I'm a former leader of the Power Rangers. I don't pout."

"You're pouting right now," Kim taunted, her arms crossed while he took their steaks off the grill. "I didn't think about you last night," she told him with his back to her. "But I thought about you this morning before I got out of bed..." she allowed the words to drip honey sweet from her lips, and saw his mouth curl ever so from the side. "I thought about you in the shower," she noted, backing back into the cabin. "And I'm sure I''l be thinking about you later on tonight after we make love. Because Mr. Oliver, you are one hell of a man. And a brother too. And you're cute when you pout."

"You are so not getting laid tonight."

"Yeah, and I bet you're going to try and stop the sun from rising in the morning too, huh?"

Tommy watched her walk away... and just loved the way she walked. Damn, she was entirely to tempting... and fun... and exciting, and sexy, and... She was trouble with a capital T.

The problem was, he loved her brand of trouble.

* * *

**Snowmobile Trails near Mt. Watson **

**Saturday, December 4, 2008 10:30 PM **

**South Lake Tahoe, CA**

Twin black 700 Polaris RMK snowmobiles tore through the pristine forests snow-trails at breakneck speeds, roaring through the night.

Gunning the throttle, Tommy jumped back-to-back-to-back snowy hills, gliding along sharp turn with Kim hot on his tail. What began as a late night tour for two quickly escalated into a taunting-filled, very competitive race to Mount Watson. One in which the former White Ranger had no intention of losing to his once-upon a time Pink honey. And with the frost-capped mountain scenery within sight, his victory was mere minutes away.

He had her and he knew it!

Chilling temperatures aside, Kim focused through her goggles, seeking the smoothest trail that would give her the best shot at passing Tommy. She already had a solid handle on her snowmobiles controls, hitting her turns and hills with skillful maneuvers. As the brisk winds whipped through her hair, she felt incredibly competitive in chasing her ex-boyfriend. Beating him would garner her bragging rights for the rest of their vacation. The added element of nighttime racing forced her to manage the winding trails while keeping her prey within striking distance. He hadn't won yet, she told herself while weaving away from his snowmobiles gusting sprays of white.

The amazing sights as they approached the mountain were as spectacular as they were unmatched. The frozen forest they blazed through was alive with amazing wildlife and vast snowy expanses as they rallied around a long S-curl trail, skidding sprays of snow all around them. The picturesque mountains up ahead provided their goal in sight as they exchanged leads now, weaving between the smoother groomed snow trails and the more rugged off-trail paths that made for a bumpier ride.

Branching off hard to the right, Kim seized a off-trail path, pushing her snowmobile harder as she finally got ahead of Tommy when he misjudged a small jump. Not to be outdone, he was quickly back on her heels, jumping hill after hill in hot pursuit of her. The confident smile she wore was one of impending victory until he passed her on a sharp turn she nearly spun out on. Up ahead he suffered a similar fate, which gave her precious seconds to catch back up.

From there they again traded positions, with Tommy pulling ahead after Kim hit a hill jump a notch to slow. With his adrenalin pumping, he mashed the gas, trying desperately to fend her off. She was a hell of an opponent, he'd give her that.

For the last twenty-five miles they've raced by moonlight, chasing a victory both would never let the other live down. And with all the snow-trail paths at last converging onto one long trail ahead, it was now or never to make your final move.

The exhilarating final mile past a shimmering mountain stream with the backdrop of a bright night sky as the winds whipped their faces saw Tommy and Kim racing side-by-side on a smooth, straightaway trail.

Grinning wildly, Kim whipped her snowmobile in a zig-zag motion that Tommy couldn't pass and finally zoomed across their agreed upon finish line of the 'Welcome to Mount Watson' sign. Breaking to a skidding stop, she rose over her snowmobile while energetically pumping her fist. "PINK RANGERS STILL RULE!! I JUST KICKED YOUR A..."

''Shmunk!'

Tommy greatly enjoyed the splatter of snow clinging to Kim's face. His post-loss snowball was a direct hit, immature as it was. Leaving his snowmobile behind while ignoring her colorful Sailor-like comments, he approached her. "You should be more humble in victory."

Spitting out the bits of snow that flew in her mouth, Kim removed her goggles and shook them clean. "You are such a jerk," she scowled at him until he came around her and straddled her snowmobile, his back to her handle bars, facing her. "You couldn't just accept defeat, could you? Oh no, you just had to hit your ex-girlfriend in the face with a snowball. I swear if women could pro-create there wouldn't be one good reason to keep any man around. You'd all be shipped off to Mars"

Tommy found her discomfort most amusing. "Sit down, Kim." She begrudgingly did it so, facing him, still pissed at him. Despite the somewhat chilly temperatures, he removed his gloves and then began tenderly cleaning her face with his bare hands, paying careful attention around her eyes. The pads of his thumbs smoothed over her forehead and hairline, then down her cheeks, removing all the moisture. He brushed a few flakes of snow from her hair and off the collar of her coat.

Kim watched him the whole time, quietly charmed as he took gentle care of her. And try as she did to hold tight to her anger, he could turn her personal dial from 'angry' to 'sweetheart' faster than any man she'd ever met before. Here they were outside in the elements, the backdrop of a mountain nearby, and he's being sweet despite having hit her with a snowball. There was something romantic about that, quirky as it was. "I'm trying to think of something snarky and sarcastic to say, but you've kinda won my heart just now."

Tommy leaned in closer, resting his hands on her hips. "Congratulations on your victory."

'Thank you," she accepted graciously. There was no rhyme or reason for the renewed strength of affection she felt for this man. He was simply Tommy... and that touched her deeply no matter if it made sense or not. "Thanks for taking me snowmobiling. I haven't done this in like three years. I forgot how much I missed it. I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome. I had a great time too." Tommy remained her personal space, their breaths mingling between them. "The last time I did this was when me and the guys all went skiing and snowmobiling two years ago."

"I remember that," Kim noted. "Rocky called it the 'Y Chromosome Tour 2006.' He even emailed us artwork that had the title and the tag line 'No Vaginas Allowed.'"

"Yeah, and I remember Aisha's spam-email reply to all of us that called for a boycott to our gay orgy unless we videotaped it." He shook his head, remembering the day. "Our friends are nuts."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure some of them would call us nuts for how we're acting right now."

"Not if they could see how you make me feel." Her cheeks flushed pink, signaling his words were appreciated. "Are you cold?"

"No," she shook her head slowly, feeling him watching her. She tingled under his gaze. "Dinner was fantastic. You really know how to grill a steak. And I liked your choice of wine too." His brown eyes continued their adoration until she felt almost embarrassed by the way he was staring at her... especially her mouth. His sincerity removed her usual ability to put guys in their place. His made her feel so beautiful. "If your intention is to make me blush, its working."

His hands on her hips tightened enough to draw her closer, and then he hovered just above her mouth. "I need to kiss you now."

"And why is that?" she smiled brightly.

"Because I can't help myself," his voice lowered to a sexy timber before grazing her lips with his tongue, and then covering her mouth fully, drawing her into his arms. She melted in his embrace, no matter the moderately chilly temperatures around them. As their kiss deepened she straddled his lap, her legs hanging over his thighs while he plundered her warm mouth. Her arms tangled around his neck, holding him to her, their lower bodies locked tight as they began to move unconsciously, lost in the friction that felt so good yet wasn't nearly enough.

"Tommy," Kim groaned his name with her eyes shut tightly, holding the back of his head while his tongue glided wet over her neck before sucking the sensitive skin there, causing her to swoon over his lap. Her back arched, her eyes veered skyward at the bright heavens above. Dear God, they were outside at night in the mountains and her body was still craving his in spite of having had him twice today already. His caress was pure, liquid sex injected into her body and she couldn't seem to get enough. Her backside ground over the hard bulge of his lap and all she could think of was how badly she wanted to feel him inside her.

Kissing from her ear lobe to her cheek, Tommy then framed her lovely face with his hands. His fiery, intense expression said it all. Her parted lips pleaded for more. He kissed her deeply again before pausing, and then found himself being kissed when she dove back in. All the while moving over his lap in a agonizingly slow way that was driving him to madness. "If you keep doing that..." His head bowed when her gloved hand moved over his throbbing erection. "It'll take forever to get back to your cabin."

"I can't... I don't want to.." Kim kissed him one more time, her heart pounding in her chest. Caution be damned, she thought to herself. She was on her fucking vacation, living her fucking life, and going a little wild was what you're supposed to do before you got to old. Shoving logic aside, her adventurous spirit kicked in. Looking over her shoulder, she knew the emergency trunk on the back of her snowmobile had a thick rolled-up blanket inside. Her mind began ghosting over the possibilities.

Tommy loved the feisty smirk she suddenly wore. "What are you thinking?"

"How bad do you want me?"

"More than my next breath." Tommy's breath caught in his lungs when she began unbuttoning her pants. He watched her bend backwards to open the trunk compartment of her snowmobile and remove a thick burgundy blanket. His eyes darkened passionately that very second. "Kim..."

"Trust me." Her eyes twinkling mischievously, Kim undid the button on Tommy's pants, and then drug his zipper down slowly, loving the way he watched her. Her hand reached inside his underwear and curled around the hard length of him, now throbbing in the palm of her hand. "Get your pants down."

His heart racing, Tommy shrugged his pants down his thighs, the cold of the leather seat chilling when he sat back down. Kim held the blanket out to him and he was sure he knew what she was planning. "I've never done it outside before."

"Then at least I get one of your V-cards," Kim winked while standing, her legs on either side of the snowmobile, facing him. Here was the tricky part. She pulled her pants and panties down to just below her knees where the seat held blocked anything further. Tommy took his cue, wrapping his arms around her waist, effectively lifting her just enough so that she could yank her pants and underwear down to her ankles. Then he drew her towards him, lowering her just over his lap. This was a spur of the moment deal, not the most comfortable, but exciting and hot as hell despite the cold weather.

When Tommy was finished wrapping the blanket around Kim's lower body, she was poised over his cock, her knees bent, her feet pointing behind her. They shared the same wild, carefree look as she nestled down until she felt the head of his cock press against her, and then slowly sank him inside her. The conflicting sensations of the chilly outdoors weather, the cool leather against their bare skin, the constriction of her ankles by her clothes, the warm thickness spreading deeply within her, and the moist heat of her gloved snug around him left both of them gasping the night air.

At that very moment fat flakes of snow began to fall softly from the heavens.

Entranced by the sensuous tremble of her lips, Tommy devoured her parted mouth with a kiss drenched in greedy desire. His arms anchored her across his lap, holding her as she began to move, riding him with long, slow rolls that squeezed around him so pleasurably his jaw clenched. He was captivated by the erotic way she rose and fell over him. Her moans barely escaped their hungry mouths as they kissed, rocking together as they made love, groaning in unison.

Never mind the swirling winds or the new snowfall, Kim was lost to anything but the feel of Tommy moving inside her. Eyes shut tightly, she strained her hips at his counter-thrusts, bucking when he hit that incredible spot only he could hit, and then sighing when his hips jerked into hers. She bounced lazily, slowly drawing out their pleasure while her tongue probed his mouth as surely as his cock became a living part of her. She was liquid in his arms, drawing tightly around him, eliciting the most sensuous noise she had ever heard a man make before. And even without a normal range of motion she felt her climax building to a crescendo.

Holding on around his neck, Kim began grinding hard and low him into her. Her teeth clenched when he countered with full-depth lifting surges that caused her to cry out his name and God when her body suddenly tensed, and then shattered in a fiery, shuddering climax.

Eyes wide open, Tommy witnessed it all. The way she threw her hair back as snow flakes descended her face... the open-mouthed cry that echoed around them... the most erotic expressions he'd ever seen a woman make as she wailed in his arms... but kept right on riding him, seeking another orgasm. He kissed her again, harder, driving her slender form down on his cock. She trembled in his arms, straining against him, her lip caught between her teeth, her hips rocking harder. Guttural groans fled his lungs when she swiveled her hips, changing the angle of his penetrations. His hand sought the sweet curves of her ass, barely keeping the blanket in place while lunging up into her faster, trying to force them both over the edge. He knew just how to angle how he sat to rub friction over her clit, and then kept her body full embedded while riding her over his lap until her voice broke once more, crying out while clutching onto him for dear life.

Grunting loudly as the moisture and clenching around him ended his mortal existence, Tommy exploded in hot bursts of warmth deeply inside her. Shaking, moaning her name, dying the sweetest death as she panted over his neck in his arms.

Minutes... how many, it didn't matter to Kim. Her smirk was one of utter satisfaction and excitement. She couldn't wrap her mind around having had sex with Tommy outside in freezing temperatures on the back of a snowmobile. What the hell?! All she knew was that she felt happy and wild and free. She laughed while gazing at the sky, and even stuck her tongue out to capture a snow flake. "Oh my God, I can't believe we did that."

Still trying to catch his breath, Tommy shut his eyes while laughing with her. Despite the frosty temperatures they heat they generated left him comfortable. He couldn't imagine the vision they made with the way their pants were hanging on them. "If anyone else was snowmobiling this trail tonight we might of gotten caught."

"That made it all the more exciting. And I'd just tell them you're my brother."

Tommy pressed a quick kiss to her lips, smiling. "Kim, you're crazy."

"Crazy about you, yeah," she declared with a cute little head tilt. Ten minutes later they were on their way back to her cabin.

* * *

**(Day 2)**

**3724 Verdon Lane Cabin 2#  
Sunday, December 5, 2008 12:20 AM **

**South Lake Tahoe, CA**

Crouched down by the fireplace, Tommy blew out the matches he used to lite the fire, tossing them into the crackling flames. Warmth began filling the small cabin once more, chasing away the chill that greeted them upon their return a little while ago. Taking a seat on the soft brown rug, he stared at the flames almost hypnotically while trying to make sense of the new feelings coursing through him. Kim's shower provided a welcome amount of time alone, giving him space to think things over.

He couldn't do so in her presence. Being near her was... intoxicating. In just one day she's swept his senses into a uproar, driven him mad with passion, and rediscovered a tenderness within him that hadn't been touched in far to long.

His eyes eased shut, enjoying being free from the winter wear he wore tonight. He's barefoot, clad only in jeans, comfortable and casual once more. Physically, he's tired and sore from a day of the most amazing sexual pleasure he's ever experienced in his entire life. But just as powerful were the emerging feelings Kim stirred within him. Their chemistry had been on grand display all day long. From the moment they conversed over a quiet candlelight dinner last night, to the way they slow danced afterwards before reaching her room and... this morning they engaged in a extremely entertaining snow ball fight that led to a second round of passionate love making, and then holding her in his arms as she slept peacefully. Something long thought dead was alive and well between them.

Tommy couldn't give it a name yet, but he refused to deny its existence.

Smiling to himself, recalling the amazing day he'd spent with Kim seemed like a dream rather than time he actually lived. In high school he remembered wanting to be able to kiss her anytime the desire arose. It wasn't until the very last year of their relationship did he feel confident enough to taste her lips on a whim. But today he didn't just taste... he feasted. And her kiss was sweeter than any of his memories. She was exciting, sexy, engaging, and bold in a way that took his heart by storm. Jesus, he knew it wasn't logical and far to soon to be wanting more than this vacation, but the whispers in his head were already craving far more than three days with such a captivating woman.

Meanwhile, having just finished a very hot, soothing shower; Kim wrapped herself in a white terry-cloth towel and then poured the last glass of wine, finishing off the bottle. Padding softly into the living room, she found Tommy seated by the fire, seemingly lost in his own thoughts, gazing into the flames. She wore the same conflicted expression in front of the bathroom mirror just moments ago. Her heart swelled for him, fondly recalling her hopes of him in her youth and how in adulthood he'd exceeded each and every one.

He was still as honorable and caring as she remembered when they dated. Still the gentleman who would always open doors for her, listen to what she had to say, and never raise his voice. He still possessed the most gentle touch she's ever known, only now the man ravished her with his passion to breathlessness. He's lived a life worthy of ten Michael Bay action movies, had raced cars professionally, graduated college with a degree in Paleontology, and was now a accomplished businessman.

And was still the same sweet guy she fell for so many years ago.

Kim quietly appraised him without his notice, enjoying the view. The long, lean, mouthwatering muscle shadowing his chest tempted her feminine wiles. His embrace left her feeling so safe and loved... it didn't make since. Not this fast, and yet here she was, pining over him after just one day.

She mused that perhaps this was all a symptom of simply having been single for so long she forgot how good it felt to share yourself with someone you trusted, respected, and wanted physically. Then again, she shook those thoughts free. Tommy was just special. Period. She just had to figure out how special.

Having had her fill of just watching the subject of her inner thoughts, Kim approached him from behind, and then smiled when he jumped as her hand brushed over his bare shoulder. "You mind some company?"

"There's room for two." Extending his hand, Tommy helped her down to the rug while keeping her towel in place, and then settled her against his side. She nestled softly there, and smelled so good he could barely stand it. She was still damp from the shower. Her hair was wet and her skin sparkled softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tender, and tired for a host of adult reasons," she smiled sarcastically, well aware he understood exactly why she felt that way. The fires amber glow reflected off his muscled abs glorified the man to no end. He was walking sex and didn't seemed to know or care. That only endeared her even more. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Kim gave a snort of sorts, not believing him. It was a lie as his back ached and he tweaked his ankle when he almost slipped on a patch of ice. Nonetheless, he watched her lips purse around her wine glass and suddenly felt envious. "Is that the last of it?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, but we can share. A night cap will probably do us both some good." She handed him the glass, and then shut her eyes to enjoy the warmth of the fireplace and the feel of him by her side. The heat was so soothing to her tired muscles. She craned her neck to work out a kink or two. "So Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me your deepest, darkest secret?" she asked, favoring him with an arched brow. "Something no one else in the world knows."

They're lovers now and this felt uniquely intimate, which he couldn't help but feel meant something special. His eyes lifted to hers seriously, and when he spoke there wasn't a hint of mirth in his voice. "I killed a human once."

Surprise colored her features by firelight. "What happened?"

Tommy sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Periodically, other Ranger teams call me to consult about different things. I'm fully retired now, so I don't go on any missions, normally. But Wes and I are good friends. When he asked I couldn't say no."

"He was a part of the Time Force Rangers, right?" Tommy acknowledged that he was. "But he's not a Ranger anymore, is he?"

"Not in the widely understood meaning of the term.."

"Similar to you?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Tommy exhaled deeply. "Wes is the co-leader of the Silver Guardians in Silver Hills. He called me in on a case concerning the trafficking of homeless people, illegal immigrants, and drug addicts to a Alien race who had a taste for human flesh, no matter what their physical condition was."

Kim paled at the mere thought. "You never just deal with a buddy having a flat tire on the highway, do you?" she teased lightly. "So the aliens liked eating human flesh? Disgusting much."

"The Aliens would transport twenty people a week off the streets back to their world, pay their contacts in jewels, and then repeat. Wes had been investigating the multiple disappearances for over half a year. It was a small operation where the only people that turned up missing were those who wouldn't be missed or heavily investigated if they disappeared. Poor people who had little to begin with and mostly lived on the streets or in shelters. Wes caught a lead on the alien race called me in. We went undercover and were shocked to find a trio of ex-cops running the racket. We ended up getting into a fight with them and I killed one of the ex-cops. I broke his neck before he could shoot Wes from behind."

Breathless, Kim could sense the great toll this had taken on Tommy. Guilt was a part of his genetic make-up, a fact she's known since he was a teenager. She could only imagine the ways he's tortured himself over his actions. Her hand came to rest over his, though he still couldn't look at her. "You didn't think the bad guys would be human, did you?"

"Not in a million years. Wes was convinced it might of been shape-shifters or someone like that. When we found out humans were selling other humans as food we moved in. Wes and his people covered everything up, disposed of the body, and took the other two guys away. But I still killed a human with my bare hands."

"You saved Wes's life."

"Yes, but..."

"No buts, Tommy. You did the right thing. You did what you've always done, and that's protect people. Don't beat yourself up over defending your life and your partner's. When we were Rangers we did it all the time, only the bad guys were aliens. But like everything else in life as we got older the rules changed. Hell, the whole world changed. The lines between good and evil blurred and the bad guys started looking just like us. You did what you had to do. And Wes is alive because of it."

Squeezing her hand affectionately, Tommy felt as if a weight were lifted. Not because he hadn't rationalized what he'd done some time ago, but because now he'd finally told someone close to him about it. Perspective in your own head was tricky at times to come to terms with. That's why everyone needed loved ones to talk too. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome," Kim assured him. "Now tell me why you told me instead of Jason, Katherine, Haley, Rocky, or Adam?" she asked, noting those he was closest too.

Tommy shrugged, wincing a bit. "I don't know," he replied truthfully. "I can't answer that right now."

"Okay," Kim replied softly as she felt so close to him again. And now that he's revealed something to her, something so personal that no one else knows, it was as if they became lovers all over again. Being close to thirty helped her understand that. Together they stared at the fire, warm and cozy.

"So let me ask you the same question," Tommy said, turning to her. "Tell me your deepest, darkest secret?"

One very hurtful memory immediately came to mind, and even now Kim felt guilt over having never told Aisha or Trini or even her own mother. "I was almost raped in college."

The mere idea of someone trying to hurt her that way sent Tommy's mood to murderous, but he pushed how he felt aside to draw her closer. "Tell me?"

Kim's wrapped her arms around herself protectively, as if the memory alone was a threat. "I was never a drinker in college, you know. I mean I knew how to have a good time and I was a social drinker, but I didn't find it fun getting blitzed until I couldn't see straight. Still, one night it happened at a frat house party. I was so stupid that night," she revealed as her voice took on a fragile quality. "I was going out with a guy named Gabe and the party was a post-finals deal. Everyone was unwinding after the all the craziness of that week. I let go like everyone else and drank like a fish. At the time Gabe and I had only been seeing each other about three weeks and hadn't slept together yet. I was still feeling him out, trying to see if he was the player type or had any real sincerity about him."

Continuing, she explained, "I barely remember climbing the stairs to his dorm room, but I remember him being all over me. From the moment we walked in he was clawing at my clothes, tearing my blouse and trying to get me on the bed. I told him no repeatedly and tried pushing him away, but he kept coming. He was determined to have sex and I realized he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I kneed him in the balls as hard as I could, and then grabbed the phone by the bed and crushed it against his mouth. I broke two of his teeth," she recalled with the makings of a grin that faded. "Someone called the police when they saw me run from his dorm room and he was arrested that night."

"Is he still in jail?"

"Yep. Hopefully he's getting what he deserves... right up the ass on a nightly basis."

Even her dark side was sexy and only added to her appeal. Tommy leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple, holding his head there for a moment. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Thank you. But it taught me a valuable lesson about taking care of myself. I know him trying to take advantage of me wasn't my fault, but I was the one drinking like I was out of my mind. So I share some blame for that night and I take responsibility for it."

"Why didn't you tell Sha, Trini, or your Mom?"

"I was ashamed to let them know I put myself in that position. Like I said, I know I didn't deserve to almost get raped. That wasn't my fault. But getting plastered and then going to a guys dorm room late at night was. And I just wanted to forget the whole thing like it never happened."

Tommy understood her. "So why tell me?"

"You have cool, spiky hair." She lifted her hand to play with it, and then winced. Tommy noticed.

"Stiff neck?" She nodded as if it were no big deal. "Take your towel off."

Smirking, Kim rolled her eyes. "Tommy, as hot as you are, and as fantastic as we are together, I do not want to have sex again. My body just can't take it."

Scooting away just a little, Tommy smiled. "As Herculean as my performances have been today, I couldn't possibly do it again either. What I was thinking of is giving you a massage. I've been told I'm very at them."

"Oh really?" escaped her lips honey sweet. She rose to her feet, and when he did too, towering over her, she pressed her hands to his chest. "You don't have to."

"I want to."

Dammit, even his voice made her toes curl. And when he used a finger to undo the towels knot, causing it to drift to the floor, the gaze he graced her body with caused her to blush. "What do you want me to do?"

Taking the towel, Tommy spread it out over the rug. He took a step back to make room for her, trying to focus his mind away the ravishing vision that she made by firelight. "Lay down on your stomach. I'll take care of the rest."

Feeling almost giddy, Kim held his gaze while seductively falling to her knees, and then easing down onto her belly. She watched him walk away towards his small overnight bag, only to return a moment later with a small bottle of something clear. "You came prepared?"

"Just in case I met a sexy little snow bunny while on vacation," he declared wearing a expression that was anything but innocent, and then showed her the warming-to-the-touch massage oil. "Which I did," he winked before settling on the floor beside her on his knees. The setting was warm and intimate, just the two of them enjoying the after hours by the fireplace.

"Yay, I'm a snow bunny," she sing-songed with a laugh. "Get to the massaging, Man-Servant."

"Yes, mistress." Tommy began rubbing his hands together to warm them, and then poured a bit of the massage oil into the palm of his right hand. He gently pressed his hands to either side of her spine in the small of her back. "I want you to take deep breaths, relax your mind, and concentrate on the feel of my hands."

Sighing comfortably, Kim shut her eyes as his strong hands began gently slowly stroking up her back, spreading out the warming oil, and then worked the base of her neck before descending the sides of her back once more. The massage oil soaked into her skin, loosening her muscles and relaxing her with the most soothing warmth. She felt like purring and he had only just begun. "You know how to cook, slow dance, entertain my mind, and thrill me in bed. Tell me, Mr. Oliver. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Go back in time and kick the Letter-guy's ass."

Kim giggled at that one. "Oh shut up." For the next five minutes Tommy massaged her back, neck, and shoulders with long, smooth strokes. His hands never left her body once, working all the tension and stress out of her. The soft, sensual sounds she made inflamed his senses, but his goal was to relax her fully, and so he focused solely on that task. Enjoying only the natural light the fireplace provided, he felt it set the perfect intimate mood for them to enjoy. Using a little more massage oil, the pressure of his hands altered from light to moderate as time passed. "How does that feel?"

"Incredible," Kim exhaled delightfully as the wonderful feel of his hands graced her with such heaven. When his hands stroked down, and then back up the supple curves of her backside she moaned while smiling. Quietly, his hands roamed all over her cheeks, squeezing and kneading them for relaxation rather than the prelude to something sexual. She never in a million years imagined before this vacation Tommy would get to know her body so intimately. "Tell the truth. You've been dying to do that for years?"

Bending down, Tommy brushed a kiss over her left cheek, grinning. "Guilty as charged."

Having just felt his lips on her butt, Kim cackled, "Men!"

Tommy greatly enjoyed that part of the massage, and then progressed to her inner thighs and behind her knees. Again, using long, smooth strokes that spread the warming massage oil evenly, his hands maintained contact with her body at all times. Her breathing was even, and she seemed to be throughly enjoying the massage. "How are you parents doing?"

"Dad's fine, diabetic wise," Kim noted with a pleasant hum lacing her voice. "I think he's finally accepted that he can't live like he used to, so he's doing better with his eating and working out. My mom's dating again, although I think after two divorces she's done with marriage. She's fine though. I spoke to her just before I got on the train."

"That's good to hear."

"So how about yours?"

Tommy's hands glided up and down her legs, over her calves and ankles, working towards to her feet. "My Dad's going to finally retire at the end of this year."

"Congratulations. I was beginning to think he'd work forever."

"You and me both," Tommy agreed with her right foot almost in his lap, massaging her foot with both hands. "My folks are thinking of moving out of California, but they haven't decided where yet. Dad's completely recovered from his mild heart attack, and my mom's transfered to a new hospital. She's up for a promotion soon, so that may put a hold on their moving plans."

"Your mom is such a wonderful woman. I miss her. She was always so sweet to me when I came to your house. I was a nervous wreck thinking she wouldn't like me or I'd say something stupid around her. But she always made me feel welcome and comfortable."

"My parents adored you. And I liked your parents too. You mom would always hug me at the door, and then give me the evil eye while reminding me to keep your bedroom door open when I went up stairs." They both laughed, remembering that and the reasons why. "Your dad always shook my hand, but maintained the evil eye most of the time."

"He liked you tons, believe me. But he never trusted boys in general and seeing as how he was cheating on my mom, he might of been projecting some of his guilt onto you."

"Well, its all water under the bridge now." After finishing her left foot, Tommy massaged his way back to her shoulders and neck. Using a bit more warming oil, he used his thumbs and forefingers, gently pinching in a massaging motion she seemed to love. At one point she moaned so sensuously his jaw clenched. His touch gradually grew firmer, rubbing all the back down her back down to her ankles, and then dragging his hands back upwards. "So tell me about the last guy you dated?"

"Do I have to?" Kim half-whined while throughly enjoying her massage. When Tommy whispered yes she growled, and then laughed. "A long time ago in a galaxy far far away... or maybe eight months ago in Miami, Florida the very amazing, sexy, uniquely incredible Kimberly met a pretty boy named Brandon at a Starbucks."

"Ohhhh, I get the story told in third person. I'm so lucky."

Kim's hand lifted to give him the middle finger before continuing, "So our heroine met the pretty boy while standing in line. He commented on the style of her skirt and her pretty brown eyes. Kim was flattered and had always been a sucker for dimples, of which the pretty boy had in spades. A shared table and a nice conversation led to the exchange of phone numbers. From there came a very nice seafood dinner a week later, and then moderately good sex a month after that. Unfortunately for our slightly pretty-boy-blinded Kim, bits and pieces of Brandon's life began to not make much sense. His strange work hours, how after a month she still hadn't seen his house, and whenever they were together he'd leave the room whenever he got a cell phone roused the former Pink Ranger's Batman detective skills. And after a modest background check done by a anonymous but brilliant childhood friend who I will refer to as Willy, Kim discovered Brandon was married with two kids. Upon seeing Mr. Jackass the next day Kim proceeded to read him the riot act while informing him that his wife had a very detailed phone message waiting for her on her cell. Thus ended Kim's brief relationship with yet another man that made her wonder if trying a gayer lifestyle might be her only shot at finding someone special. The end."

Bending down to her ear, Tommy whispered, "Did I ever tell you my birth father's last name was 'Right'?"

Smirking, Kim turned her head to him. "So that makes you Mr. Right, huh?"

"You never know." He tapered off to work on her arms, descending slowly to her fingertips before gliding upwards once more. Then he returned to the long strokes he started with down her back and legs before rising along her arms. He set his hand at the base of her neck and then swept them south to her lower back, repeating the soothing massage four times in slow succession. "I don't suppose you're curious about the last person I dated"  
"Pfft. Like any of them compare to me."

"Ego much," Tommy laughed softly.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling so good right now my minds loopy. Tell me about her later, k?" He kissed her shoulder, answering with his affection.

For the next fifteen minutes silence reigned. Beginning at her lower back, Tommy used both hands to massage the side of her torso in smooth, slow motions. After a time he lazily progressed towards her her neck, and then swept his hands up and down her back six times in a row.

"I swear to God I have had sex that wasn't as good as this massage."

"Hush, Beautiful."

Damn butterflies in her tummy always responded to that cute nickname. "Hushing."

His hands went back to a very light, gentle motion as he began finishing off the massage. His strokes grew lighter as he spanned the whole of her body three times before gently removing his hands at the dip of her lower back. And just for the hell of it he bent down and smooched her left butt cheek.

"I guess I can never tell you to kiss my ass and have it mean anything, can I?"

"You could always dare me to kiss other places?"

Slowly rolling over onto her back, Kim lifted her hand, caressing his cheek. "Just you wait."

Tommy noticed her long yawn and then lifted her off the floor into his arms, standing to his feet. She clung around his neck as he carried her to bed and laid her down over the covers. She pulled him on top of her, and then beckoned for a kiss he could never deny her. They engaged in a long make-out session of soothing, relaxing kissing that left both feeling a deeper connection to the other.

A minute later they were under the covers, both yawning, lying in a loose embrace.

"Where did you learn to give a massage like that?"

"A girl taught me in college? She's a professional masseuse now," Tommy replied.

"I'd like to buy her a great bottle of wine. You're amazing."

"I was inspired?"

"Am I the source of your inspiration?"

"Maybe," he kissed softly over her lips.

"Maybe," she repeated, yawning, not sure if she was bantering with him, or offering her innermost thoughts of them and what the future might hold. Nonetheless they soon fell asleep in a peaceful, loving slumber as their first full day together ended.

Whatever would tomorrow bring?

* * *

**The End of Chapter 2**

**Chapter 3: Tommy and Kim's 'affair' hits its first major snag when the green-eyed monster rears its ugly head.**


	3. Sinking

**Title: "Affair"  
A Erotic Series Chapter (3/5)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Tommy and Kim's 'affair' hits its first major snag when the green-eyed monster rears its ugly head.**

**Rating: M for variety of adult content. Very sexual adult content.  
Category: Erotica/Romance Timeline/Spoilers: Everything up to and including the Dino Thunder finale is canon - After that its my AU.**

**Characters: Tommy and Kim**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with PR and won't make a cent off of this.**

**Authors Notes 1: If you're in the mood for something grown, sexy, flirtatious, salacious, blush inducing, and romantic then this is for you.**

**Authors Notes 2: All lyrics used by Kim in this story belong to Amy Jo Johnson for the song "Purple Skies"**

**Authors Notes 3: There will be five chapters now.**

**Dedicated to: The Grown and Sexy - Lovers of TK - and everyone at the Perfect Chemistry forum.**

**Extra thanks to: Liz for her amazing artwork that accompanies this story.**

**Beta read by: Angela the amazing**

* * *

**"One must never lose time in vainly regretting the past or in complaining against the changes which cause us discomfort, for change is the essence of life." Anatole France**

**"The person who tries to live alone will not succeed as a human being. His heart withers if it does not answer another heart. His mind shrinks away if he hears only the echoes of his own thoughts and finds no other inspiration." Pearl S. Buck**

**"Some of the greater things in life are unseen thats why you close your eyes when you kiss, cry, or dream"  
Anonymous**

**(Day 2)**

**3724 Verdon Lane Cabin 2#  
Sunday, December 5, 2008 10:45 AM **

**South Lake Tahoe, CA**

"Purple skies, butterflies, and love... this is what I'm looking for... Raindrops, dandelions, sacrifice... is this what you're looking for? Do you see me?... Do you love me?" Kim sang softly to herself, working the melody and lyrics in her mind's workshop while nodding her head. Seated on the flat-surfaced windowsill in her living room, she set her guitar back on the floor and then grabbed her song notebook. Unclipping the pen attached to the top, she jotted down her new lyrics while mouthing them to herself again. So far, so good. Her lips curled into a pleased smile as she flipped back a couple of pages, noting the two songs she finished this morning already. And with a third well underway, she was making some real progress.

Sparing a glance outside, Lake Tahoe's winter wonderland now came with a fresh couple of inches of white, courtesy of last night's snowfall. Temperatures were the chilly expected, though Kim felt warm and cozy in her cabin. She woke up this morning and rolled out of bed with three important things on her mind.

One was that she wanted to get started on her music early, and that was already accomplished. After making pancakes, scrambled cheese eggs, and sausage for a shared breakfast with her "house guest," she'd spent the last two hours alone working on the main reason for her vacation. Hopefully by the time she left, she'd have seven songs finished.

Number two was to get some skiing in today. Good Ole Mother Nature worked that out perfectly with the new snowfall, and it looked to be even more fun now that she wasn't going to be doing it alone.

Third on Kim's mental checklist, well, he was reading on her bed at the moment. Having experienced the most pleasurable, entertaining, and unexpected twenty-four hours of her entire life, she needed some time alone to breathe and think over her next steps. She sincerely wanted to protect her friendship with Tommy, but at the same time felt desperately drawn to him. Every kiss they shared made her want more... each time they made love became the best sex she'd ever had.

They'd become engaged in this little "affair" that she knew had the shelf life of seventy-hours, but would that be enough for her?

Running her hands through her brown hair, Kim sighed, her back resting against the wall. She should be enjoying this for the time they would have and not wondering if she could steal more. She was going back to Florida and her apartment, business, and life in a couple of days. He was going back to his life a coast away and aside from phone calls and emails who knew when they'd see each other again. And when they eventually did, he might have fallen in love with someone by then.

The mere thought of which made her feel physically ill. And if that wasn't a scary sign, nothing was.

In the last day alone since becoming Tommy's lover, Kim sensed a growing possessiveness in her thoughts regarding him. They didn't just make love yesterday, they really talked. Shared. Connected. Were affectionate and loving in ways she'd barely ever felt with men she dated and had hoped it would go somewhere. The intimacy they shared was so easy to develop that it almost didn't make sense to her. It was both terrifying and amazing how close she felt to him already. Waking up next to him this morning after she'd slept so peacefully, and all she could do was stare at him...

It was crazy and it didn't make any sense and it was as real as real got. Kim exhaled slowly, chanting a frustrated, "I must be losing my mind," to herself.

Still, the alluring draw she felt towards Tommy was pulling at her even now, leaving behind her music to seek out the object of her thoughts. She reached her bedroom in a couple of steps and found him lying on his back reading 'The Tao of Jeet Kune Do,' written by Bruce Lee himself. He was so into the book he didn't notice her gentle appraisal by the door. Smiling, she enjoyed her hiding place, simply watching him read quietly, appearing completely engrossed in his book. "The martial arts were always your first love."

Peering up from the page he was reading, Tommy remarked at the sight of her. "No, that was you."

"Cute. Real cute," she smiled brightly, crossing into the room. She crawled onto the bed and then settled beside him, her head propped on her arm. His clean, fresh scent instantly caught her senses. He smelled entirely too good this morning. "My first love was gymnastics."

Tommy wasn't surprised in the least when she said that. "Liar."

"Okay, maybe it was Jordan from New Kids on the Block." Tommy's mocking glare made Kim laugh quietly as he went back to his book, lifting it so that he didn't have to look at her. She quickly snatched it from his hands, bent over and kissed him hard just because she wanted to. When his lips parted her tongue delved inside, and then she began sucking on his until he was holding her so close she wanted him that very second. Her mouth twitched over his, moaning softly when the feel of his strong hands roaming her lower back descended to cup her ass. Dear God, he could turn her into liquid in the span of a heartbeat, but she wanted to actually accomplish some things today other than mind-shattering orgasms.

Not that those were bad things, mind you.

Pulling her lips away from his own, the passionate, sultry heat living in his eyes nearly made Kim give in. Lying on top of him wasn't helping either as her body seemed to mold over his. "Of course you're my first love."

"I should be your last," Tommy groaned before seizing her warm mouth once more, his right hand cupping the back of her head, and then rolled her beneath him. Their hungry kiss glided and swayed hotly, with her hands ghosting under his shirt, over the muscles of his shoulders and back before running over his backside. She felt the solid weight of his erection press against her center and whimpered into his mouth, her lips trembling. They engaged in a very intense, wet lip-lock that had both panting and grinding against each other, their hands roaming everywhere.

When Kim felt his caress drifting down her body towards the button on her jeans she gave a gentle push against his chest. "Wait, wait, wait," she gasped, breaking the kiss only to feel his head dip into her neck and his tongue begin lashing over her pulse. All political correctness aside, he made her want to fuck more than any man ever had before. His touch was so viscerally sexual her legs were trying to curl around him even as her words sought his attention. "Tommy, listen."

Sighing almost painfully, he slowly lifted his head, aroused so powerfully he could barely take it. Mercy, she was so gorgeous with her face flushed, her lips kiss-swollen. He wanted to ravish her and forget the rest of the world existed. "Beautiful..."

Lifting a finger to his face, Kim wagged it back and forth. "Don't start with that Beautiful crap, Mr. Oliver. I know you just want some pussy."

The mere fact that she said the word pussy had him about to lose his mind. And the sexy way she said it made his toes curl and his throat swallow. "Whatever did you come in here for?"

"Oh, so the only reason I would come in here is to have sex with you?" she asked with a arched brow, testing him. "I thought I enjoyed your company more than that."

"Kim, if you want to talk you can't do it by kissing me hard and then running your hands up and down my back. Doing that tends to give a guy the idea you want some."

Pursing her lips, she replied, "So I make you lose control?"

"Yes."

His admission did wonders for her ego. Slowly slinking her body out from under his, she laid on her side next to him. He begrudgingly rolled over onto his belly to try and hide his... ahem, affliction. She couldn't resist ribbing him about it. "Just think of Bulk and Skull naked and playing Twister."

Tommy gave her a crooked smile. "You are so not helping."

"Later," she promised seductively with a wink, and then pressed a little kiss over his lips. She didn't linger this time, lying down once more.

"So did you miss me?"

"I was only in the other room."

"That doesn't answer the question."

After a thoughtful silence, Kim confessed, "Yes, I missed you."

Lying his head on her pillow, Tommy smiled triumphantly. "Was that so hard?"

"Not as hard as you are right now."

Her quip curled his lips. "That's all your fault."

"Blah, blah, blah," she laughed in his face, and then laid back and relaxed, her gaze focused on the ceiling. She didn't need anything in particular other than this. Being next to him. Knowing that he wanted her. She ignored the warning bells for the tingles his nearness caused her. "So tell me about the last woman you dated?"

Tommy assumed her position when he laid down beside her. "Her name was Carmine and she was a pre-med student. Her six year old son, David, became a student at my Reefside school."

That name didn't ring a bell when she thought over the names of women she'd heard he dated in the past. "Was she the first woman you dated with a child?"

"Yeah," Tommy nodded. "I always made sure I said hi to her when she came to pick up David, and she always asked about his progress and the class he attended. She was even thinking of taking some self-defense classes on the weekends. We hit it off pretty well, conversation wise. She's very independent and bold. She reminded me of you, in a way."

Kim realized she wasn't the only one who found certain qualities in a ex that still appealed to her today. "How did she look?"

"Carmine had long black hair and green eyes. She was about 5''7, with a very nice figure," he remembered with a grin. "She was a tomboy who had played softball in high school and college. Her beauty was in a understated sort of way. She was so career minded that her looks were almost a detriment in her eyes because she worried that men wouldn't take her seriously."

"I know how that is," Kim related. "Been there, done that."

"Anyway, we dated secretly for about 5 months and had a great time. Carmine was very, very protective of her son and didn't want any man coming into his life until she was sure he was going to stay. So as far as David knew, me and his mom were just good friends." Kim nodded as he continued. "We had fun."

"But..."

"She was honest with me one night," he explained. "With med-school coming up and raising David full-time alone, she didn't know if she had the time or energy to date. And with my constant traveling she wanted stability for any man in David's life. His real father wasn't in the picture at all. According to Carmine, his idea of good parenting was the money taken out of his paycheck each week. He wanted nothing to do with his son."

"Men who don't take care of their children should have their balls cut off with a rusty spoon and fried in front of them, then shoved in their mouth and their lips stitched shut." Kim enjoyed his mildly shocked expression. "When it comes to dead-beat dads, I have no mercy."

"Understood." Kim was something else, that was for sure. "Anyway, after that talk, we agreed to just be friends. I couldn't commit to her because I wasn't in love, and I respect her too much to develop a father-like relationship with David when I wasn't sure about his mom. We parted on good terms."

"You're still a wonderful gentleman," Kim noted, resting her hand over his chest. "So it's your turn now. Ask me anything?"

"Anything?" Tommy laid back down, considering until it suddenly hit him. "How long was it after you wrote me the letter that you lost your virginity?"

Swallowing hard, Kim searched his face for the origin of that question. He seemed genuinely interested and wasn't teasing. A subtle note of sadness swept over her... past hurts were known for such things. "Four months."

"Four months," he repeated quietly, and then shut his eyes. "I just about drove myself nuts wondering if you had made love to him even before the letter."

Kim laid perfectly still, reeling a bit. "Your opinion of me had fallen that far?"

"When your heart is broken you can imagine anyone doing anything. Especially the way you broke mine. I used to lie in bed at night and torture myself with images of you and him laughing in bed together. Sometimes I wondered if you were laughing at me."

"Tommy, no." Kim sat up, her hands in her lap, staring at him. "It was never that way."

"I know that now," he assured her. "I'm just talking about the first month or two after you broke up with me. You told me you found the one you felt you were supposed to be with. So I thought you were having a great time while I was crushed. And it took a while for me to let all of that go. And to let you go."

Bowing her head, she sighed. "No matter how long ago all that was, I still feel so bad about it. Especially since none of it, at least personally, turned out how I thought it would."

"I would have killed to make love to you."

Not a part of her doubted him. "I didn't sleep with you because I wasn't ready at the time. I loved you dearly, but mentally, I just wasn't there yet. And with the jerk, as I call him now, I think I was trying to justify my decision to break up with you by being in a adult relationship that was so much more mature than ours. That's how I rationalized it in my head." It all made sense and truthfully, he understood her reasons. For goodness sake, she was only seventeen. He certainly made his share of mistakes then and since. "I just wanted to know."

Kim sat quietly beside him, her thoughts sweeping over their shared past... and their present. "I cried myself to sleep the night you saved Jason and I from Divatox."

The somber expression she wore tugged at Tommy's heart. "Why?"

"Because I knew you were in love with Kat. I wasn't just being told secondhand by Jason or Rocky. I actually saw it. I saw how you looked at her, and how you touched her. And it just..." shaking her head, she craned her neck about. "I was so jealous. I felt like a fool and a bitch because I didn't want to still have feelings for you and Katherine was so sweet to me."

Tommy felt guilty for enjoying the fact that she was jealous. "For a moment there I thought you were dating Jason."

"Pardon me, I didn't know you were smoking crack back then," she joked, her fingers tapping over his chest. Touching him was simply out of her control. "We might have made a bonehead mistake by scuba diving at night, but as far as hooking up, I'd be with Adam before Jason."

Turning his head, Tommy graced her with a curious grin. "Adam?"

Smiling a bit embarrassed, Kim shrugged. "He's quiet and has a certain loner quality about him. I think he's cute and minus a shirt, he's not bad on the eyes at all."

"I never suspected," Tommy smiled.

"I don't have a crush on him, for crying out loud. Tanya would go all Michael Myers on me if I did. I'm just saying had I never met you, I think Adam might of caught my eye. Maybe not back in high school, but as we all got older."

"But never Jason?"

"God no! I've known him since I was seven years old. It would be like sleeping with my brother." She caught his smirking look. "Not like how you're my 'brother,'" she noted sweetly. "I mean it would be like boning my real brother in that down south, hillbilly, living in a double-wide, making moonshine in the bath tub, all my cousins look alike sort of ewww way."

"You're entirely too visual with your words," he laughed before moving on his side, closer to her. "So how's your music coming?"

"Pretty good," Kim revealed proudly. "Two songs down and I just need to finish one more. I'm almost done."

"You think you might be up to previewing some of your work for me later?"

"Of course," she replied, and then added, "I didn't know you were interested."

"I'm interested in everything about you."

His flirtatious comment was blush worthy, although she fought it tooth and nail. "Okay, a mini concert it is."

Tommy sat up, stretching his arms. "You ready for a break?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Skiing." When she pouted, he adored her and her games. "Get your mind out the gutter."

"If it didn't have the gutter it wouldn't have a home at all." Moving off the bed, she felt his hand curl around hers. So warm and loving... "What?" He came around to her, leaned down and covered her mouth, kissing her deeply. Her hands rested tenderly against his chest while his right hand clasped over her hip. "You are so going to inspire me to write you another letter."

He stole another kiss for that one. ""You and your letters..."

"Just come on. I got a couple of bookmarks on the end table on my side of the bed. Use one and let's blaze." Bounding off the bed into the living room, Kim heard Tommy fumbling through something behind her, and then heard him make the strangest noise she'd ever heard before.

She turned around slowly and found him standing in the bedroom doorway holding... her mouth instantly parted... a wildly alarmed expression crossed her face as she couldn't blink to save her life. Her eyes focused solely on Tommy's hand. Or more to the point, on the hot pink, realistically shaped, seven-inch vibrator he was holding. "Aww... Uhm... DON'T YOU JUDGE ME!"

Beaming a teasing smirk her way, Tommy held the vibrator a bit higher, truly taking in its shape and texture. "I accidentally saw this sticking out of your suitcase under the bed. It's very... pink," he declared while laughing softly. "I believe this takes C batteries?" He pushed the small button on the side and her the length began to vibrate while the head moved in a slightly angled, buzzing sort of way. "Wicked."

Rushing to him, Kim quickly snatched the vibe from his hand and shut it off, hiding it behind her back for some strange reason. He'd already seen it, but still. She lifted her finger in a warning, pointed at his face. "I am a normal, healthy, grown woman with needs."

"Of the battery operated kind?"

"If I had a dollar for every time you probably dated the Palm twins I'd be able to retire, wouldn't I?"

"That's... that's neither here nor there."

"Look, I... I didn't... I wasn't expecting to hook up with anyone on this trip, so I..." Words. She needed words. Words were her friends, Dammit, where were the words to explain this? Why did she feel so embarrassed? And then suddenly she just stood there, exhaled, and laughed with him. She even smacked the side his head with the vibrator, just for kicks. "You can make fun of me all you want, but this thing is a woman's best friend. It never goes limp, never cheats, never lies, and most importantly never leaves a woman unsatisfied. It doesn't want to roll over and go to sleep after it's gotten off. It can stay as hard as long you need it to be."

"Kim, are you trying to convince me that thing is better than a real man?"

"If it could take out the trash, reach high places, pump gas, and carry on a conversation with a woman's mother... the answer's yes," she giggled at the silliness of it all, and then was drawn into his arms again. "Do not ever tell anyone about this, understood?"

"Okay," he chuckled softly in her ear, and then whispered, "I promise you won't have any use for that thing while you're on this vacation." She offered a cute little "Fine," to which he added, "Unless I get creative."

Her body shivered sensuously in his arms over the way he said that.

Ten minutes later they were on the road toward the ski resort.

* * *

**(Day 2)**

**Heavenly Ski Resort **

**Sunday, December 5, 2008 3:20 PM **

**South Lake Tahoe, CA**

It was Mark Twain that said, "To obtain the air the angels breathe, you must go to Tahoe."

Soaring through the air with the brisk winds kissing his face, Tommy nailed his landing, grinning wildly when he caught sight of Kim hot on his heels. They weren't racing today, but a certain competitiveness marked their friendship no matter what they were doing. And for the last couple of hours, they'd skied the breathtakingly majestic slopes at exhilarating speeds without a care in the world.

Today's perfect weather, coupled with last nights new snowfall, left the courses in the best skiing conditions imaginable.

While enjoying the sheer rush of downhill skiing, Kim closely followed her more experienced partner through hair-raising steeps and snow powder-filled bowls past some of the most challenging runs the resort offered. She was pushing herself for sure, but wasn't about to let Tommy see any fear in her eyes. She craved being his equal and sought to remind him of it at every turn.

Three hours of fun raced by.

Skiing over the wide-open, groomed boulevards allowed for precious moments to visually capture the beautiful scenery around them. Awe-inspiring mountain views accompanied them as they toured the resorts challenging most slopes, blazing across the snow, and then enjoying slow gondola rides to catch their back up the mountains, only to seize them again.

They were having the time of their lives.

* * *

**(Day 2)**

**Heavenly Ski Resort Restaurant **

**Sunday, December 5, 2008 4:40 PM **

**South Lake Tahoe, CA**

"That thing is bigger than you."

Paying Tommy no mind, Kim bit into her massive bacon double-cheeseburger and simply fell in love. Her expression at the delicious taste was practically orgasmic. "It was Yoda who said, 'size matters not.'" After quoting the esteemed Jedi Master, she took another big bite, smiling when she had to wipe some stray ketchup off her bottom lip with her tongue. "Let me guess? You found that sexy, didn't you?"

"No." Yeah, he did. "Not at all." Tommy had to shift in his chair. She noticed, enjoying his expression of denial. "I wasn't even paying attention."

"Sure you weren't." Seated in a private booth in the back of the resort's restaurant, Kim admired the family atmosphere and modern decor. As for Tommy, he tore into his bacon double cheese-burger and chili fries as if he hadn't eaten in days. He ate like a typical man in her eyes while she went after her melted cheese fries. A late afternoon lunch, her treat, was their next stop upon leaving the slopes and returning their rented ski equipment.

Skiing for most of the day had left Kim absolutely famished, and seeing as how this was her vacation, a salad just wouldn't do. She needed a burger, the biggest they had on the menu. And she needed Tommy with her, though she wasn't ready quite to admit that yet. "I swear I would marry this burger if I could," she joked, holding it in her hands. His mock of a stare caught her attention. "No, I'm not crazy."

"Kim, I see a strait jacket in your future at some time."

"Oh, so I'm Kim again," she teased cutely. "What happened to calling me Beautiful?"

"Do you mean 'my' Beautiful?"

Flirtatious indeed... "Possessive, much?"

"You were mine once."

"Once," she noted fondly, if softly. "And you were mine."

"Once," he acknowledged, smiling at her. They continued eating lunch in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet mood around them. From the moment they were reunited on that train, their banter was tainted with the most heated chemistry. Half-truths, veiled desires, and hidden meanings laced the way they conversed with each other from the start.

Tommy wasn't sure if that would ever change, or if he wanted it to. She was the spark plug igniting his life the last day and a half. A spark he didn't even know he was missing. "So, tell me something else I don't know about you?"

Kim looked up after popping three dripping cheese fries in her mouth. "I wish I'd ordered the chili fries."

Tommy expected no less. "Something serious. Come on."

After drinking from her Diet Coke, she swirled his question around her mind a few times. "I can't parallel park to save my life."

"So of all the things you might want me to know about you, your inability to parallel park came to mind first?"

Ignoring his obvious attempt to know more about her, Kim shrugged. "Fine, I also think that little soul patch thing you got going on your chin is sexy." He seemed pleased enough, if a bit exasperated at her. She loved pushing his buttons. "Same question to you. Tell me something I don't know about you?"

While wiping his hands with a napkin, Tommy graced her with a soft smile. "I can't sing."

That certainly piqued her interest. "Not even in the shower?"

"Not anywhere, anytime, ever. My singing sounds like cats having sex. You don't ever want to hear it."

Laughing, Kim ate a couple more cheesy fries. "I may have to hear you sing just to know how bad you are."

"I don't sing for anyone."

"Not even for me?"

Her mildly pouty expression charmed him. "Maybe. It depends."

"On what?"

"How bad you want it?"

Smirking, Kim felt the heat of his gaze fall over her. "Shut up," she ordered playfully, and then dumped his bowl of chili fries over her cheese fries. She forked a mixture of the two and hummed delightfully. "See how clever I am?"

"That's one of the reasons why I love you." Tommy noted her expression softened ever so, and then she looked away. She was always beautiful to him, only now that she was tempered with age and life experience, she was luminous. He was crushing massively on her, and felt pretty cool about it.

"You're staring."

"You're gorgeous."

Bowing her head a bit sheepishly, she gave a little tilt of her head. "If your intention is to make me blush, it's working."

"My intention is to take you home when we leave here..." he began seriously, but sensual. "Then take you to your bedroom..." he continued, holding her gaze. "And then remove every piece of clothing you're wearing and make love to you for the rest of the day."

Feeling so very hot and bothered all of a sudden, Kim needed a sip of something cold while looking away from the man that was driving her body crazy. He effortlessly set her hormones on fire, and made her feel so feminine and good about herself as a woman. He was drowning her with adoring attention. "What are we doing?" she asked softly.

"Spending time together and getting to know each other again."

"Is that all?"

"I certainly hope not."

'Is it possible to feel scared and elated at the same time?' Kim wondered while staring into his warm brown eyes. He captured her gaze and refused to let go, binding them as one. And once he drove them back to her cabin, she'd lose the rest of the day in his arms, making love to him until he didn't have a drop of essence left. All the while, she would let her body sing and try not to listen to the love song her heart began writing without her consent. He didn't just thrill her body, he made her feel like she could trust him with anything. "Are you afraid I might hurt you?"

"Yes," Tommy answered truthfully, pleased that she was at least testing the waters where they were concerned. "But I'm more afraid of traveling down the easy path because I lacked the courage to see what the unpredictable one might bring. I hate fear, so anything I want, I go after. I refuse to live with regrets of what might have been."

"I'd hate to be one of your regrets."

"I could never regret a day with you."

Kim sighed thoughtfully, exhaling deeply as their talk naturally evolved into something that was personal personal, albeit in their unique way of communicating. "You're amazing."

"I'm alright, I guess."

"No, you're amazing, trust me," she complimented, smiling for his eyes only. "I can't remember the last time I've had so much fun."

Tommy leaned forward, clearly serious when he asked, "Am I only fun to you?"

At the risk of revealing too much, Kim opened up to him, no matter how her voice trembled. "You make me feel loved."

Progress, at last. Tommy settled back in his seat. "It's because you are."

"Do you know that I love you too?"

Tommy gave a slow nod. "I know."

"Good," she said, feeling a little nervous as their conversation was moving dangerously close to... something... she wasn't sure. Something meaningful. Something that she just wasn't quite ready for... just yet. "Excuse me. I need to go to the ladies room. Be right back, k?"

Kim was off and running and Tommy knew it, but didn't mind. She was coming around and that was all that mattered to him. "I'll be waiting. I'm a patient man, Kim."

He wasn't talking about her trip to the bathroom. She picked up on his hidden meaning and that only made her feet move faster.

Sitting back while finishing off his sandwich, Tommy felt just about on top of the world. He wasn't prepared to tell Kim he was in love with her again because he wasn't sure about that and he felt it was to soon even if he did. He'd already come to the conclusion already that this three-day weekend wouldn't be enough. He wanted to see more of her and see where things might lead, and though she was fighting it a bit, he could tell she was weakening. He was sure before they left Lake Tahoe that the conversation of seeing each other again would arise and then she wouldn't be able to run.

For now, he allowed her the space she needed. Like he told her, he was a patient man.

"Funny, I thought I was the only one who wanted chili-cheese fries."

Looking up, Tommy was shaken from his inner thoughts by the voice of a striking red head with the most glorious emerald green eyes he'd ever seen. She was smiling brightly, having appeared out of nowhere in her sexy little red snowsuit. "It was a spur of the moment thing, though I can't claim the idea as my own."

"It was clever, nonetheless," she offered while giving him a slow once over that ended with a lick of her full lips. "My name's Carmen."

"I'm Tommy." He extended his hand, shaking hers softly. Carmen's clear olive skin and facial feature seemed Italian in nature. No matter her heritage, she was stunning. "So you're a fan of chili-cheese fries?" he teased her good-naturally, causing her to smile.

"Trust me, I've used better excuses to say hi to a handsome guy before. Not that I do this all the time, mind you," she noted smoothly. "But when I walked in and saw you..."

"Eating chili-cheese fries?"

He was a joker, but she liked that already. "Yes. I was stricken with the need to embarrass myself by using your obvious love of fatty foods as a means of introducing myself."

Tommy was flattered, though uninterested. Now if Kim wasn't here... "Your secret is safe with me."

Carmen nodded, hoping her enthusiasm wasn't showing too badly. He was just so utterly gorgeous. "Listen, I just walked in, so pardon me if you're with your... wife or girlfriend?" Before Tommy could answer Kim returned, coming to stand by Carmen's side. "Uhm..."

"Carmen, this is my sister, Kim," Tommy just had to say no matter the hell he might pay later on. And sure enough, the former Pink Ranger's expression turned grim and pissed.

Exhaling her relief, Carmen extended her hand to Kim. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for interrupting, but I was just introducing myself to your brother."

The jerk, aka Tommy, had the nerve to be grinning. Kim wondered if that grin would be as wide with her foot up his ass. "Hello, Carmen."

Turning her attention back to Tommy, Carmen took a deep breath, smiling. "Listen, I don't normally do this, but I was wondering if you'd like to have drinks later on? Maybe meet back here in the bar area and talk. Might be fun."

Sparing a glance at Kim that revealed she had better be kept away from all sharp objects, Tommy asked. "What's your cell phone number?"

Standing there about ready to break Tommy's neck, Kim quietly watched him put Carmen's number in his cell phone, smile widely, and then wave as she walked away, looking like she was on Cloud Nine.

Grinning evilly, Tommy sat back as if nothing had happened, enjoying Kim's obvious anger of his flirting with another woman. If he had doubts before, there were none now as she looked three shades of furious with him. "What?"

"Fuck off." Kim grabbed the bill from the table, marched off, paid for their meal, and left Tommy behind without so much as saying another word.

**(Day 2)**

**3724 Verdon Lane Cabin 2#  
Sunday, December 5, 2008 6:00 PM **

**South Lake Tahoe, CA**

Back in high school when they were dating, Tommy often thought humorously that as the comic book legend the Incredible Hulk was supposed to get stronger the madder he got, that Kim became cuter the angrier she became.

Such a statement for the here and now, not so much.

Pulling up in her cabin's parking spot, the former Pink Ranger's mood towards her ex-beau was as chilly as the weather outside. No, scratch that, it was colder. The proper term was frigid in Tommy's estimation. After her angry parting shot in the restaurant, she fled to his rented S.U.V, climbed in, and hadn't said so much as a single word the entire drive back to their weekend home.

Tommy, while appearing casual and calm on the outside in the wake of her silence, was thoroughly amused by her response to his flirting with another woman. What it meant was exactly what he was hoping for and if she had reacted any other way, he would have been horribly disappointed.

Much like the Incredible Hulk, Tommy felt Kim was as green as could be right now. The green-eyed monster was chewing her up inside and he was loving every second of it.

"Home, sweet home," he said cheerfully upon turning off the truck's engine. Wasting no time, Kim bolted out of her seatbelt and the vehicle so fast that he couldn't help but smile. Of course, he was sure that once they were inside the cabin, he'd be put through a couple of hoops for his evil deeds, be forced to apologize on bended knee, and then they would make up. And he was sure that make up would involve some very naked activities.

He couldn't wait for that.

Bounding out of the S.U.V wearing a devilish grin, Tommy took the porch steps two at a time, finding the front door wide open. Once inside, he saw one of Kim's boots on the left side of the room, while another had been kicked to the right. Her coat, hat, scarf and gloves were carelessly thrown over the rocking chair recliner. He had to fight not to laugh as she was so pissed at him. He just hoped she'd admit why before she threw something at his head. Jason often warned him that a pissed off Kim was known to throw a shoe with deadly accuracy.

Across the room, while she was lighting the fireplace, Kim heard Tommy taking off his shoes and coat. "I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you." Rising to her feet, she turned around, her hands braced on her slender hips, eyes blazing. "I want you to leave. Now."

Tommy stood just inside the cabin with his coat in his hands, graciously trying not to smirk. "Why?"

"Why the fuck do you think?"

Ouch. Kim dropping the F-bomb twice within the hour was a clear sign that Mount Saint Hart was about to blow. "Enlighten me?"

She really wanted to enlighten him with a baseball bat. Kim began to pace slowly, trying to control her temper, which so far wasn't working. "Do you think you can flirt with some other girl in my face, call me your sister, take her fucking phone number, and then go home with me like nothing happened?"

"Well, yeah."

When Tommy snickered under his breath, Kim knew she was near her breaking point. He had the nerve to not be taking her serious and didn't seem to have a clue what he did was wrong. "You disrespected me today."

Approaching her slowly, Tommy lifted his hands defensively, hoping to ward off the fight he felt was on the horizon. "I was only playing the game the way you do," he told her flat out, stopping just out of arms reach. "Now why don't you just admit why you got so mad?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a big girl. You figure it out."

"I'm not playing games with you."

"I'm not sure you know any other way to interact with a man." She looked insulted, so he took a step back, trying to choose his words carefully. "Flirting with that girl was me playing games with you, all right? I admit it. I'm no better than you are. I wanted to see how you'd react. But can't you admit what this is really about?"

Kim thought it over a moment, and then remarked, "Yeah. You're an asshole."

Grazing his chin with his hand, Tommy was quickly losing his patience with her. He had to take a couple of deep breaths just to control his own temper. "Kim, you were jealous. That's obvious."

Her mouth parted as if he'd verbally slapped her. Shaking her head, the tick of her jaw tightened angrily. "I wasn't jealous, I was disrespected."

"Fine, I disrespected you. There, are you happy?" he practically snarled at her. "Now will you admit you were jealous?"

"I don't take orders from you."

"All I want is the truth."

"If that's all then, here it goes. You don't mean enough to me to make me jealous," she fired back venomously and felt his cold glare bitching at her. Good. "I thought this weekend was our special time together."

"It is. I was just testing you."

"No, you were being a jerk."

"A jerk you made love to last night," Tommy retaliated.

Nearly trembling with anger and frustration, Kim closed the distance between them, staring straight into his eyes, her voice deadly razor sharp. "What we were doing wasn't making love. It was exercise."

Feeling as though she all but spit in his face, Tommy nodded slowly, the vein on his temple throbbing. "You're right, Kim. It definitely wasn't love making, but thanks for the workout. You're a hell of a one night stand."

Swallowing hard in the back of her throat as she felt like she suddenly wanted to throw something at his head, Kim softly added, "There's the door. Goodbye."

Turning on her heel, she stormed into the kitchen area, barely able to breathe she felt so emotionally frustrated and furious with him... and herself. He nailed her on being jealous, though she'd die before admitting it. Still, her rage exploded when she angrily swiped a cup off the counter top, the handle cracking off when it hit the floor.

Goddammit, why did he make her feel things so powerfully she couldn't understand herself anymore?

Reaching the kitchen table she braced her hands on the edge and bowed her head, eyes shut, angry at the whole world and everything in it for reasons she couldn't name. Or wouldn't just yet. Fuck, he was toying with her and that made her furious beyond words. She wanted to choke him... just get her hands on him!

That was when in the span of a heartbeat she sensed him near her, his quiet steps having invaded her privacy. The hoarse moan that escaped her lips when she felt his strong, warm frame press against her from behind, followed by his arms closing around her sent trembles throughout her body. His embrace tightened, and she melted when she didn't want to, breathing heavily, unsure of whether to curse at him or force him to realize that he belonged to her and only her.

Craving...

Her body was craving his the very second he touched her, no matter how angry she was at him. She could barely breathe when his hands maneuvered themselves under her shirt, rising over her belly to firmly cup her breasts. Having gone without a bra today, the sensations his hands created when they molded around her soft flesh, kneading them sensuously, caused her backside to arch against the heat of his erection. Hard evidence of his acute arousal.

Groaning her name softly, Tommy buried his face against her shoulder blade, noting the seductive feel of her small brown, pebbled nipples brushing over the palm of his hands. He couldn't speak, having intended to roar angrily out of her cabin when unconsciously he had to have her again. Had to feel her body writhe against his and hear her moaning the way she was now.

Madness is what she swept into his life. And now he felt addicted to her.

Tommy panted hot over Kim's left ear, "I never wanted that girl." His right hand trailed lazily down her trembling belly, brushing over her navel, and then descending inside her panties until moist, hot flesh quivered against his fingers. She arched hard against his hand, shuddering when his middle finger dipped inside her, stroking deeply. "I've only ever wanted you."

Eyes strained shut, Kim bent further over the table, grinding against the long finger diving in and out of her while his other hand tweaked her tender nipple until she was pure liquid heat, whimpering through clenched teeth. "Prove it." Boldly, she reached behind her, squeezing his hard cock through his pants, and then deftly undoing the top button. She contracted sharply around the finger thrusting into her, but reveled in the harsh breathing that told her he was at the end of his control. "Show me I'm yours."

Shaking from the feel of his thumb now ghosting over her swollen clit, Kim groaned passionately, biting her bottom lip when the finger slipped from her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Tommy lift it to his lips and suck it dry. Her hand kept grabbing at his hard cock until he was fumbling with her pants, dragging them and her panties down her thighs in a single aggressive tug. The sound of his belt and the pulling noise of zipper tore the very air from her lungs. She felt the head of his rigid cock nudge at her slick entrance, and then cried out, "Ahhh," when he drove every inch of himself into her with a hard, surging thrust.

Kim's hand reached behind her, braced on his chest over his heart. She felt the life-beat beneath her fingertips, and then arched forward when he slid back before slamming into her so deep her body recoiled, shivering all over. She was blood-red angry, seriously frustrated, and so aroused she didn't want flowers and candy love-making. She wanted to mark this man as hers, make him lose his mind, and never forget she belonged to him.

A long, low groan fled Tommy's lips as his hands kneaded and squeezed the perfect little globes of her ass before anchoring her hips. With the humid depths of her fitting tightly around him like a moist living glove, he began taking her from behind with long, deep thrusts, forcing a chorus of "Ohhh's" and "Ahhs" from her that crippled his sanity. She was bent over and his, giving herself to him fully. He couldn't get over taking her this way, how sexy she looked, and the sultry sounds she made while he fucked her. The loud, impacting smacks of their bodies colliding as she pounded back at him, meeting his aggression, striving to murder the tension and anger between them with a primal, animalistic fuck over this table.

Clenching around him like a vice, Kim felt the surging length swelling inside her, thrusting in time with her rhythmic counter-thrusts. "Oh God... Oh my god... justlikethat... alittlemorejustlikethat," she whimpered, her body twisting, fist clenching over the table. Trembles roared through her body as she began bucking wildly, being pounded into while he held her hips steady. He was throat deep, and yet gasping for air, wincing from pleasure and exertion he could only find inside her. She gave as good as she got, fucking him so that he might never forget her name.

"God, Kim... ohhh...Sogood..." Claiming her with the most hungry need he had ever felt for a woman before, Tommy felt her quivering around him so frantically he drove into her that much faster. In the midst of their wild coupling he heard her whimper a secret, hidden whisper... something that lit his mind on fire and died to hear it again. "Say it!, Kim!"

"No," she groaned defiantly, her leg muscles shaking while he fucked her brains out, her teeth flashing with every slap of their bodies.

"Say it!" Tommy chanted while increasing the tempo until she was slippery wet and trembling around him. "Kim... pleasesayit."

"I... I..."

"Say It!"

Grunting, Kim shook her head, "I... no..." When his hand slipped between her legs to strum her clit she cried out that very second, cumming wildly, "I love you...ohgodohgodI love you...I love you!!"

Tommy groaned from the pit of his lungs that very second, jetting into her powerfully with hot, wet bursts of the most exquisite pleasure he'd ever felt before. Her inner muscles were drawing on him still, draining him until he had nothing left to give. Gasping for every breath he took, his body half-slumped over hers, both of their pants hanging down around their ankles.

"I love you so much," he gasped into her ear, causing her to smile brightly.

"You're still a jerk," she half-laughed shakily.

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**(Day 2)**

**Tommy's cabin 3723 Verdon Lane Cabin #3 **

**Sunday, December 5, 2008 7:45 PM **

**South Lake Tahoe, CA**

"You have got to be kidding me?" Kim laughed warmly, her head tilted back, eyes shut while lounging blissfully on her end of the 75 inch bathtub she shared with Tommy.

"I'm not joking, I swear it." Tommy lifted his hand over his heart like a boy scout while following a single liquid droplet cascade down the regal column of her throat to where the water crested just above her breasts. He had to suddenly refocus on the story he was telling. "The only reason you don't know about that costume party is because none of the guys want to remember it."

"So you actually dressed up as Robin Hood? Complete with the sheer green tights and little hat?" His head bowed as he laughed, signaling his shame. "Zach went as Lando Calrissian, which doesn't surprise me in the least. But why in the world did Billy and Jason go as women?"

"Jason and Billy lost a bet we made over... it doesn't matter," Tommy said while humorously reliving that crazy Halloween night two years ago in his mind. "I am still haunted by the image of Jason in drag, wearing lipstick, mascara, a tight mini-skirt, and complete with high heels."

Kim bristled from his description alone. "What about Billy?"

"I can't go there, Beautiful. I just can't." Shuddering, Tommy blocked that particular memory forever. "He didn't shave his legs. That's all I have to say."

"There have to be pictures, Tommy. There's no way you guys would go to a Halloween costume party and not take any."

"If, and by saying that word, I am in no way confirming anything," he clarified wearing a grin, "But if pictures of that night exist, trust that they will never see the light of day. A male blood oath will assure that."

Lifting her arm from the warm waters, Kim pointed at her ex-honey. "I will make it my life's work to find those pictures someday."

"Good luck with that." Thankful for the tubs extra length so that he could stretch his legs, Tommy watched Kim reach for her tall glass of white wine from the small black night stand that was next to her end of the tub. He decided against a drink tonight, feeling good and relaxed solely because of her.

After, ahem, making up a little while ago... they decided to retreat to his cabin for tonight, seeing as he paid for it already. Upon touring it, once Kim caught sight of the oversized bathtub in the back area she thought that a Lily-scented bubble bath and a chilled bottle of wine might help them both relax, unwind, and talk. The soothing warm waters certainly did wonders for her back after their "session" in her kitchen.

Sighing pleasurably with her legs floating between his, Kim enjoyed her white wine and the intimate mood she'd created. Three lit candles on the windowsill provided all the light they needed as day evolved into night outside. She set her glass back on the table and closed her eyes again, reveling in the underwater foot massage she was being treated too. "That feels wonderful."

"I aim to please."

"You certainly do," she assured him.

Tommy couldn't take his eyes off of Kim for a single moment, loving the way her chestnut brown hair was piled atop her head. Minus any make-up, she was naturally lovely, and had breathed a much-needed breath of fresh air into his life. His good mood was all her doing. "What are your plans for the holidays?"

Kim yawned, lazily rocking her head back. "A day before Christmas Eve, my brother and I are flying to London to spend Christmas and New Year's with my mom. Last year belonged to dad, so this time around, I shall be shopping in merry old England. How about you?"

After raising and pressing a little kiss to her right foot, which made her giggle softly, Tommy replied, "I honestly don't know. My dad has it in his head that he wants to be surprising and wild this year. He bought plane tickets for me, David, his girlfriend, and mom to a location he won't reveal until Christmas Eve. He told us to pack light and for warm weather. You should hear his maniacal laugh every time we try to get a clue out of him."

"Seems like he's going against a traditional Christmas this year."

"Yeah, but he's excited about it, and so are we. It'll be fun and hey, it's a free trip. And I really like free."

Trying not to stare, Kim swore he looked entirely too sexy when dripping wet and relaxed. Especially with his already spiky hair looking... well spikier. And now he was working on her other foot under the bubbles, completely robbing her of any coherent thought. "Your hands are incredible."

"And they smell like lilies," he chuckled. "You just had to use scented bubble bath, didn't you?"

"Hey, hey, hey, I just gave you some not too long ago. No dissing the bubble bath."

"Whatever," he smiled, lying back comfortably as the warm waters soothed him.

Slowly lifting one leg above the water, she adored the way his eyes sensuously appreciated her little sexy show. No man had ever made her feel as wanted as he had these last two days. Or made her laugh as hard... or had ever turned her inside out with such wicked pleasure. A shy smile curved her mouth as she considered his unexpected intrusion into her life, and how in such a short period of time he's become Intimately precious to her again. "I'm sorry... about earlier, I mean."

"So am I," Tommy assured her. "I thought that if I flirted with that girl, I could get a reaction out of you. It was meant to be for fun and I didn't think it would hurt you. That's something I never wanted to do."

"Yeah, but you didn't do anything I wouldn't have done either. In fact," she laughed, "if you had gone to the bathroom and a guy introduced himself to me, I would have flirted in front of you, too. And yes, I was jealous. I was a little hurt, but mostly jealous." Unsure if it was wise to admit this, she threw caution to the wind, holding his gaze close to her heart. "And from the moment you first touched me on that train until now, we've been making love."

The candlelight's glow sparkled something beautiful in her warm, brown eyes. Kim's dear words caressed a part of Tommy he swore before meeting her again that he wanted nothing to do with anymore. He knew she could hurt him like no one else had the power to, and if he fell in love with her... if he wasn't already... the result could be... And still he wanted her in his life. "No more games," he promised her. "I just want to be with you, Kim. That's all."

"Good. Cause I'm not sure if my back could take any more of that kind of make-up sex," she snickered, flickering her tongue over her teeth. Here they were on a quiet Sunday evening, sharing a warm bubble bath by candlelight, and she couldn't recall the last time she had felt this good about the man she was with. "I have to warn you, Tommy. I'm a relationship disaster specialist."

He smiled after stretching his arms out, enjoying the pull of muscle. "No more than I am."

"Don't be so sure," she playfully warned him. "Remember, I'm a product of a broken household. My parents divorce and later on finding out that my dad had in fact been cheating on my mom for over two years did some real work on my ability to trust men and relationships in general. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not going to blame all my problems on something that happened to my parents when I was sixteen. I'm almost thirty for goodness sake. When my mom finally confessed to me why they divorced, she told me she didn't have a clue he was cheating and she didn't see it coming."

Kim continued on, "My mom's sharp and smart. If she didn't see it coming, and from a man that was supposed to love her more than his own life, well, that didn't exactly leave me unaffected."

"We all have issues."

"True, but mine seem to be focused on my relationships with men," she tried to explained. "I dated a guy named Dylan when I was twenty-three years old for almost two years. I was so in love with him, Tommy. You just don't know. We mentally and physically clicked and I started to think he might be the one. And then he cheated on me with a good friend of mine and got her pregnant. How's that for some drama?"

"Ouch."

"Exactly," she nodded. "So that was almost two years of my life wasted and yet again, I was a woman who didn't see it coming. I thought everything was perfectly fine with us. Unlike when I cheated on you when I was so young, Dylan and I had a adult relationship. We were living together at one point and had both recently graduated college. We both had careers and similar outlooks on life. I thought we were really going somewhere. And yet again I was wrong. I felt like a fool."

Judging her expression and mood, Tommy sensed that particular relationship still hurt her to this day. Some wounds tended to linger. Especially emotional ones. He was beginning to get a clearer picture of her and what made her tick. "You just hadn't been reunited with Mr. Right yet."

Teasing her aside, she almost agreed before she caught herself. A warm, vibrant laughed escaped her lips. "Nonetheless, I've struggled with trusting men and myself. And when things get too close, I bail because I'm afraid of giving my all and being hurt again."

"You'll never be happy if you can't share all of yourself."

"Then tell me how to do that when you've been burned like I have?"

"You share yourself with me."

Their soft gazes held tightly across the water, illuminated by candlelight alone. Things were changing right before their very eyes.

Exhaling a deep, somber sigh, Kim responded, "You make it sound so easy."

Resting his head back comfortably, Tommy shut his eyes. "Trust me, I know it's easier said than done. And I understand how it feels when the past affects your present and future."

His tone sounded serious as Kim regarded him closely. "You sound like you have a story to tell. What's her name?"

"It's not a relationship thing with me, Kim." He paused before adding seriously, "Its something even more personal."

"Tell me. I want to know."

He felt that she truly did, and if he could trust this with anyone, it was her. "A year ago, I found out who my birth parents were and why I was adopted, as well as that my parents have lied to me for years about it whenever I asked."

Betrayed by family... Kim knew that ugly hurt all too well. "No one's perfect, Tommy. I know that's no excuse and I will never forgive my dad for all the hurt he caused my mom, but life goes on. We either deal or we let it eat us up inside."

Opening his eyes, Tommy found her attention focused solely on him. "You're right, and I haven't told my parents that I know they lied. I may never tell them. It's my cross to bear."

"Don't bear it alone."

"You want in?"

"I want you," she vocalized what her heart wanted no matter the fear of getting this close. "So you found your birth parents. What did you find out?" She watched him sit up, the water glistening over his chiseled chest. His expression became unreadable as he appeared weary and vulnerable before her, and she knew he had never told anyone what he was about to tell her.

"I hired a private investigator a week after I accidentally overheard a conversation my parents were having about my deceased mother," Tommy noted solemnly. "Up until that very second and for all my life, I wondered if she was alive or what happened to her. Anyway, I heard my mother call her Miranda Mayes. I thought of storming back into the house, but if they'd lied for this long, then they might lie again. I needed answers for myself so I hired a private investigator to find out what happened to her. The P.I. had my entire birth history for me in three weeks time."

Curiosity swept over Kim. "I'm listening."

"My mother died from child-birth complications two days after delivering me."

When Tommy bowed his head Kim moved across the tub, embracing him tightly. She tenderly kissed his cheek before caressing it. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I," he told her in a quiet voice. "She was twenty-two years old, unmarried, and only had a female friend with her when she was admitted." Lifting his head, he fought his own painful emotions as he tried to tell her so many things at once. "She was a beautician, but she had a heart condition doctors discovered when she was twelve. The delivery didn't go well... A father's name was put on my original birth certificate. His name was Frank Ackers. The private investigator told me he was alive and where to find him."

"My God, that's so much to learn all at once. Why didn't you tell anyone? Maybe Jason or David? Katherine or Haley?"

"I don't know, Kim," Tommy answered truthfully, now lost in the moment. Her hands rested on his upper thighs while she listened and was there for him. "David and I don't have the same father, but he deserves to know who his mother was. I just... I don't know. I need to tell him, but even after a whole year, I'm still struggling with all of this myself. I hate lies and deception, and yet now I'm a part of it."

"You're human."

"That's no excuse."

"Exactly. But it doesn't make it any less of a fact," Kim expressed, gently drawing his face to meet her tender gaze. "No one is perfect, no matter how hard they or you strive to be."

"Yeah... I guess so." Taking her hands into his, he brought them to his lips, kissing each. Her dear smile lifted his soul. "I went to see my father."

"Was he what you expected?"

"I... I don't know what I was expecting. He's a mechanic in San Jose and I stopped by his shop one afternoon. I saw him outside joking with some co-workers and I just stared at him for the longest time... I favor him alot. We have the same eyes and chin. It was kind of like looking into a mirror. Strangest moment of my life."

"Did you talk to him?" Tommy nodded. "And?"

"I already knew from the P.I. that he and my mother were a casual fling. I was the product of that," he told her, hating the sound of his own words; as if he was a mistake. "They were never in love. So when my mother died, he gave me up for adoption. I sat there in my car for almost thirty minutes just staring holes in him. When I finally got up the nerve to approach him, my hands were shaking so badly I thought I was going to pass out. I could barely breathe."

Kim's heart went out to him. "What did you say?"

"I made up a story about having engine trouble. He asked me a couple of questions about my car, but I barely remember what he said. Only how his voice sounded. Then I kept remembering what I read in the file I had on him. He was a recovering alcoholic who was estranged from his second wife and has three other kids. So I have three more half-siblings," Tommy explained. "Anyway, when my birth father asked me to pull my car into the garage, I just drove off and didn't stop until I got back to Reefside."

Pressing gently against his chest with her hand, Tommy settled back against the tub while Kim took her place between his legs, nestling her back to his chest. She pulled his strong arms around her, embracing this warm little world all their own. Her head rested softly over his shoulder. There was more to this story... more details she was sure he was wrestling with. For now though, he'd shared with her one of the most profound experiences of his entire life. She felt emotionally bound to him in a way she wasn't sure she'd ever felt before. "That's one heck of a story."

"I was a mistake."

The hollowness evident in his voice only strengthened her own. "No, you're the most wonderful gift anyone could ever have been given."

"My father signed me over to strangers when I was five days old."

"Maybe Frank knew he couldn't be the father you needed, so he gave you up to a loving family that desperately wanted a child. That doesn't make him a saint by any means, but it doesn't make him your father either. He only donated the D.N.A. Your real father's name is James and he has loved you from the moment he saw you. He told me so."

Softly stroking Kim's arm while holding onto her, Tommy bowed his head against hers, his eyes shut, and sighed. "I'm not over any of this."

"Life's not a race. You'll be over it when you are. But please, please, please, never doubt your worth. You mean the world to your friends and family."

"But what do I mean to you?"

She twisted just enough in his arms to capture his handsome face in her hands, gazing into his eyes. "You're the best brother I've ever had."

He burst out laughing, holding her closely while the emotional weight of his revelation seemed to lift from his shoulders. She easily made him feel better when he wasn't sure that was possible. "Funny, but you're dodging the question."

Her nose crinkled. "I was hoping you didn't notice that part."

"No such luck."

With her hand tenderly stroking his neck, their heads bowed closely together. Kim softly brushed her lips over his once... and then again, kissing him deeply, her mouth gliding and swaying over his until they parted on a tiny gasp of air between them. "I gave my heart to you first," she whispered, "And my trust... and my faith in men... and now my body. No one's ever taken better care of those parts of me than you. You're my best everything."

Her declaration was made more meaningful by the way she clung to him, her eyes softly settled on him alone. "... good answer," was all that he could say before kissing her again, his hand gently cupping the back of her head while their lips played seductively. She tasted so sweet as he drank from her lips all that he had ever desired. Their kiss ended with a last peck, and then she settled back in his arms, her eyes closed, cuddled against his chest.

Pressing a soft kiss to her temple, Tommy asked, "Tell me what you want out of life?"

Kim laughed softly in his arms. "You don't start out with the easy questions, do you?"

"I'm just curious."

He was probing her for vital information of the most personal kind and she knew it. There was a compliment in his asking, coupled with a fear of how serious things were becoming. Though their affair still lived in the realm of hidden meanings and half sayings, she couldn't deny that the thought of giving up how he made her feel was devastating. "I want what every woman wants?"

"And what's that?"

"A perfect hair day every day."

"Kim..."

"Okay, alright." Lounging in his loose embrace, her hand drew tenderly over his. "I want to be in a strong, healthy, sexy relationship with a man I trust. One who can make me laugh, is caring, romantic, affectionate, genuinely interested in my life, and patient enough to deal with my many imperfections. He must love pets because I want a dog, and he must be a gentleman. He doesn't have to be the best looking guy in the world. He just has to love me the best."

"Interesting."

"Why?"

"He sounds like me."

"Interesting. I thought he was Brad Pitt, but all right. You'll do... for now," she teased wearing a smirk. "I want to grow my business into something really successful, and I want to give my music career a real shot. Not just playing a few small dives, but actually having the change to put a album together and pushing it."

"You're pretty close to both of those."

"Close to some degree, but a long way from those goals being reached," she amended. "I want children... someday. At least two."

Watching her unconsciously stroke over his hand while lying against him, Tommy felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness and affection for Kim. "Two kids sounds nice."

"That's all you're getting." Upon second thought, she reconsidered how that had to sound to Tommy. Especially since he was grinning all sexy at her. "I meant to say, that's all of my things I want out of life you are getting."

"Sure."

"I'm serious." He nodded, the jerk. Sweet jerk that he was. "So what about you? What do you want out of life?"

"A very short, complex, sexy, brunette with relationship issues and a flair for fashion. She must also be a recovering shopaholic and throw a mean snow ball."

"You're such an ass, Tommy Oliver." She laughed, and then added. "Seriously?"

Gently tipping her chin, he forced her to face him. "A good marriage, a loving family, and the personal space to continue my love of the martial arts."

"Is that all?"

"When 'you' look in a mirror, then you'll see what else I want in my life." "Is that your best line?"

"I got that from Zack."

"I knew that because I heard him say it to a girl before."

"Yeah, but the thing is, I mean it." She smiled in his arms, offering no reply thus far. He knew he was pushing things a little, but he saw no reason to let her think he wasn't interested. "So what are you thinking right now?"

"That I want some deep dish pizza."

"And what else?" he asked with a laugh.

"I... I was wondering if your schedule and finances would allow you to stay an extra day?" The idea sparked in her mind and took flight from her lips before her head could ever question its origin. All she knew was that she couldn't say goodbye to him just yet.

Thinking her request over, Tommy brushed a kiss over the nape of her neck. "All I need to do is make a couple of phone calls."

The soaring feeling Kim experienced surprised even her. "Good. Then let's get out of here. I'll order us a deep dish pizza and then we can watch the action packed, death-defying, explosion filled movie ' 21 Dresses' on my laptop."

Twirling that title through his mind, Tommy couldn't recall a action movie called that. "I never pegged you for the action movie kind of girl."

Smirking, Kim shrugged. "Trust me, you'll love it. It's filled with men running in slow motion with things blowing up behind them and villains galore."

"Cool."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

**The End of Chapter 3**

**Chapter 4: Tommy and Kim get their butts kicked, enjoy a mirror, a certain pink toy, and come to grips with their imminent separation.**


	4. Deeper

**Title: "Affair"  
A Erotic Series Chapter (4/6)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Tommy gains a deeper understanding of Kim's past relationships, and that knowledge only strengthens his resolve concerning them.**

**Rating: M for variety of adult content. Very sexual adult content.  
Category: Erotica/Romance Timeline/Spoilers: Everything up to and including the Dino Thunder finale is canon - After that its my AU.**

**Characters: Tommy and Kim**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with PR and won't make a cent off of this.**

**Authors Notes 1: If you're in the mood for something grown, sexy, flirtatious, salacious, blush inducing, and romantic then this is for you.**

**Authors Notes 2: All lyrics used by Kim in this story belong to Amy Jo Johnson for the song "Purple Skies"**

**Authors Notes 3: There will be six chapters now. Hey, the story is writing itself. I'm just along for the ride.**

**Dedicated to: The Grown and Sexy - Lovers of TK - and everyone at the Perfect Chemistry Tommy/Kim, Sky/Syd forum.**

**Extra thanks to: Liz for her amazing artwork that accompanies this story.**

**Beta read by: Angela the amazing!!**

**"Immature love says: "I love you because I need you." Mature love says: "I need you because I love you." Erich Fromm**

**"Today I begin to understand what love must be, if it exists. When we are parted, we each feel the lack of the other half of ourselves. We are incomplete like a book in two volumes of which the first has been lost. That is what I imagine love to be: incompleteness in absence." **

**Edmond and Jules de Goncourt**

* * *

**(Day 2)**

**Tommy's cabin **

**3723 Verdon Lane Cabin #3 **

**Sunday, December 5, 2008 10:15 PM **

**South Lake Tahoe, CA**

Whiling lounging comfortably with his head lying in Kim's lap, Tommy read the words scrolling across the screen of her impressive HP Pavilion dv2700t Special Edition laptop. He couldn't help repeating what he just read when it's meaning dawned on him. "This is the property of Fox 2000 for the purpose of advanced previewing. Illegal distribution of this movie is strictly prohibited." Sparing a teasing smirk up at his pizza-munching lady-friend, he inquired, "You illegally downloaded this, didn't you?"

Shrugging, Kim's mouth was full of a slice of delicious deluxe deep dish pizza. Lifting her finger while she chewed, her expression was far from guilty. "Ever since I was introduced to the wonders of high-speed cable Internet and the amazing world of Bit-Torrents in college I have not purchased a movie or album in years. And before you comment on the rights of those who worked on the things I gleefully steal, I'll be concerned for their well being when they don't go on shows like Cribs, Pimp My Ride, or Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous to show off their expensive toys. Until then I shed not a tear for those millionaires."

Turning his head, Tommy pressed his lips to her smooth, bare thigh. Her vanilla body spray tempted his senses. "I see your point."

"Good," Kim noted while he trailed tender kisses along her outer thigh that coursed warm contentment throughout her body. "Seeing things my way works best."

"You're a thief."

"How can you say that?"

"Cause you stole my heart."

The fact that he even said that with a straight face amused her. "That was so corny."

"Yeah, but it made you smile." She had no sarcastic reply seeing as he was right, so she finished off her slice of pizza. Having already devoured three slices himself, peaceful relaxation swept over him in this intimately lazy setting. His bedroom was solely lit by the LCD screen of Kim's laptop seated at the end of the bed, conveying a unique domestic quality he was enjoying greatly. They weren't doing anything special tonight other than enjoying a late dinner and a movie. Being carefree with her was a breath of fresh air to a life he hadn't considered mundane or ordinary until now.

Time spent with Kim was extraordinary. Her mere presence sparked his world similar to his days as a Ranger. He hadn't felt this alive in forever.

As the evening drew near its end Tommy wore black sweats only, while Kim donned a pink cotton pajama top with cranes on them. She told him the story of funny finding the entire set on Ebay and how the pajama's spoke to her through her computer monitor. They said, "Buy us, Kim. We belong with you." So she did. Tommy called her nuts, but seeing as how her black thong was the only other piece of clothing she wore, his name-calling stopped there.

It wasn't as if he didn't love her brand of Kim-crazy.

Tonight was all about supreme comfort and nothing more than that. They laid over the soft, thick dark blue comforter on his king-sized bed as the movie began. The extra-large deluxe deep dish pizza that arrived twenty minutes ago sat at the edge of his bed, the lid open for seconds or thirds should they wish. Whatever was left was going to be tomorrow's breakfast.

Sighing pleasantly as the movie began, Kim affectionately skimmed her hand over Tommy's bare chest. Her finger graved over his nipple, pebbling before her very eyes. She loved touching him and found herself doing it without consciously thinking about it first. His clean, fresh scent smelled so good after their bath, and the talk they shared entwined her around him in a way she could only describe as spiritual. The ramifications of giving into this seemingly inevitable feeling of love for him were terrifying. And yet here she was, lying in bed with his head resting in her lap while they watched a romantic movie. Had she ever felt so content in all her life?

"Its called 27 Dresses, not 21 Dresses. How did I forget that?" Kim chuckled while absently running her hand over his head, and through his short hair. "I guess the voice in my head can be wrong sometimes."

Tommy followed the opening of the movie, and while pleased to see X-men's James Marsden starring, his hope's dimmed by the second. "So far I'm getting the feeling there won't be any explosions or action in this film."

"So you're saying I lied to you?" Kim had the nerve to ask with a straight face. Grinning, Tommy nodded at her. "Well, I think you've had enough action for ten lifetimes, Mr. Crayola Ranger. Just lie back, relax your mind, and enjoy the spectacle that is a chick flick."

"Only for you."

As her hand brushed over the muscled expanse of his chest, Kim delighted in his little declaration. When he shut his eyes she silently exhaled, wishing that she could take her own advice about relaxing. It was only when he revealed his heartache over his birth and natural parents that she stopped fighting her heart, told her head to shut the fuck up, and began living in the moment. But doing so with him was so easy it scared her. The way they effortlessly shared their inner most thoughts, life experiences, and pleasure left her questioning how it could happen so fast. Here was the most genuine, trustworthy, selfless, and sexy man she had ever met. And he was hers for the taking, of that she was sure. He hadn't said it bluntly in so many words, but she knew. The part of her that wanted to run warred with the part that never wanted to leave his side again.

If her feelings ran that deep after just two days, what hope did she have of giving him up after the next two? Especially when she didn't want to.

Of course they were just enjoying a sexy holiday affair, she tried to rationalize in her mind. A timed excursion outside her normal life. The freedom she felt was because she trusted him, and knew that she always could. Yes, she's loved him in some form or another for almost half her life. That wasn't going to change either. He possessed the uncanny ability to make her smile and laugh and want to tell him about her darkest days and saddest nights. That he openly shared parts of him he's never shared with anyone else more than made her feel special.

She felt like she truly meant something to him. That they shared something he had never found with another woman. And that was priceless to her.

Their blazing sexual chemistry was jaw-droopingly fantastic and most any woman would love to lose herself for a couple of days with a guy she found incredibly attractive, minus real-life responsibilities. She was just as normal as any other woman and mature enough to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you couldn't fall in love with someone in forty-eight hours.

Then again, she considered thoughtfully. Who in all the world could say just what was the appropriate amount of time, or way to fall in love with anyone? If there were one grown-up lesson she's learned over the years it was that feelings weren't governed by rules. They came and went as they pleased. You're just along for the ride.

"You're quite," Tommy drew her attention after a couple of minutes, noting the thoughtful expression she wore. "What's on your mind, Beautiful?"

Broken out of her fog of thoughts, Kim replied, "You."

Bringing his hand over his heart, Tommy pretended to be overwhelmed. "I feel so special."

"Don't mock me," she laughed a little. "Just think, in three days you're going to be back home missing me soooooo much."

Tommy regarded her humorously. "I won't miss you at all."

"Good. Cause I won't miss you either." She was beaming when she said it, her lips curled into a mischievous pout.

"Not even a little?"

Rubbing two fingers in front of him, she snickered, "Maybe a smidgen."

He caught her hand, warmly curling his own around it. "I'll miss you too." The urge to say more was rising strongly, but he fought it tooth and nail. Pushing her to fast wasn't the way to go. He'd patiently wait until the night before they were leaving and then spring his idea on her. Until then, he intended to soak in her alluring presence while showing her just how interested he was and how right they could be together.

"Can you believe Jason and Katherine's wedding is just three months away?" Kim thought out loud with a note of awe to her voice. Out the corner of her eye she judged Tommy's reaction, or lack thereof. "It must be strange being the best man when you once dated the bride?"

"Jason and I talked about that when he asked me," Tommy confided in Kim while softly stroking her leg with his hand. She had the most baby soft skin he'd ever felt before. "I honestly thought one day that would be Kat and I saying our vows."

"Life's funny that way."

"Yeah..."

"Do you miss her?"

"Romantically, no," he explained while reveling in her hand lying over his heart. "We went as far as we were meant to go relationship-wise and Jason truly makes her happy. They're meant to be together and I'm sincerely happy for them. I just think its weird whenever you see someone you dated for a very long time get married while you're still single. For some reason it makes you feel like you haven't accomplished much, you know?"

Kim could relate, remembering a love or two from her past. "Yeah, I do. On one hand if things didn't end badly between the two of you, you're happy for the person. But another part of you..."

"Resents them," Tommy concluded for her. "Even when you don't mean too."

Kim nodded. "Its like you say to yourself, what did that person learn about life and love that I didn't from our ended relationship? And then comes the endless second guessing of why it ended at all and how much were you to blame."

"And after while you start wondering if you're cut out for a relationship."

"So how do you get rid of the doubts?" Kim pondered out loud.

"Well, for me, I got on a train two nights ago and met you again." Tommy held her pleased gaze, loving the way she nibbled her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from smiling. Deciding to let her off the hook, he rose from her lap to sit next to her. "We're the poster children for politically incorrect views of our past loves."

"Nah, we're just human." For Kim, Tommy's intentions upon moving so close to her were as clear as day and certainly welcomed. When he leaned in there was no hesitation on her part. She tasted his lips, kissing him deeply, their mouths gliding along a smooth rhythm that warmed her from head to toe. When their lips parted they gazed softly at one another, heat simmering between them. She wished that she had a reference point in her past for feeling so peaceful and loved in a man's presence. But compared to Tommy... "I don't want to fall for you," she confessed quietly, and then bowed her head, unable to face him.

"And I don't want you to fall for anyone else." Her chocolate brown eyes lifted, capturing the way he adored her, and then she smiled brightly. He realized in that very moment he couldn't give her his heart. She'd already taken it and didn't even know it yet. "I think you're what I've been missing."

Why did he have to tell her that the way he did... with so much sincerity... looking at her like she was so special to him already. Kim's cheeks pinkened. "So you've been missing a short gymnast who can't parallel park?"

"For just about a decade, yeah," Tommy gave a slightly nervous laugh.

He was so handsome. To damn handsome. And sweet. And made her feel good about... everything. He wasn't near perfect, but was far to perfect at the things she'd always wanted in a man. Her small hands framed his face, her fingers ghosting a gentle caress. She sighed because she wanted him so bad it didn't make sense to her. And not just physically. She wanted the way he made her feel to never end. "I think... I think I might have been missing you too."

Kim's unexpected admission swelled Tommy's heart. This was par for the course with them, using veiled comments that forever bordered on what they truly wanted to say. Ambiguous so that they could always have a way out. But he knew the point of no return was fast approaching. He gently tugged her right hand to his lips, kissing it. "My Beautiful."

"Always," she proclaimed without thought, and then rolled her eyes at the admission. He looked oh so proud of himself that she wanted to hit him in the head with something. Something big. "Wanna do each other's hair?"

"What am I now, your sister?"

"Look at it this way. You're still my favorite sibling," she shined a smile his way, and then dove past him towards the pizza box. Well aware her thong-covered backside was arched seductively in his direction, when she glanced innocently over her shoulders the hungry expression he wore sent a pleasurable shiver through her body. "See something you like, Handsome?"

"Don't make me take you."

Sparing a look down at the front of his sweats, she recognized the evidence of his arousal. "You can only take what I give you."

"Then how about you hand me another slice of pizza. That's what I really want."

"Sure you do." Taking one for herself and one for him, Kim swiveled back around and sat Indian style beside him. She handed him his slice and then bit into hers. "I swear this is some of the best pizza I have ever tasted."

"I know," Tommy couldn't help but to agree, chewing into another thick slice. When he looked up he found Kim staring at him with a small smear of pizza sauce on her lip. She looked to be waiting for something. "What?"

"This is where you gently swipe my lip with your hand, cleaning off the sauce and then tasting it on your finger like in all good romantic movies and books."

"I was just going to hand you a napkin." Even her mock of a glare charmed him to no end. "Did you want one?"

"Way to break a romantic mood, Mr. Oliver."

Setting his pizza slice aside, Tommy maneuvered in her personal space. "I wasn't aware you craved a romantic mood, Mrs. Oliver?"

"Ha, in your dreams," flew out of her mouth that very second, no matter that her heart was racing so fast she hoped he couldn't hear it. Him smirking in her face wasn't helping either. Kim cursed her blushing complexion. "Aren't you going to finish your pizza?"

"Maybe I have a taste for something else."

His voice dripped low and sexy. Kim gulped when his strong, warm hands fell to her bare hips. Then she leaned in his face. "Whatever do you have a taste for, Mr. Hart?"

Ahhh... there was his feisty Beautiful. Tommy met her challenge head on. "This," he punctuated by brushing his lips firmly over hers. "And this," his warm mouth slowly swept over her cheek, peppering kisses to her ear. His tongue dashed slowly along the lobe, followed by a gentle bite that made her giggle. "A little bit of right here," he traced his tongue over the curve of her neck while gently pressing her to lay down, and then covered her body with his own. "This entices me," he declared before devouring her throat with more open-mouth kissing that saw her moan pleasurably.

Humming pleasantly as the feel of his soft lips roamed the side of her neck, Kim faintly skimmed his sides while luxuriating in the solid feel of his body settled between her parted thighs. "I've been told I was delicious before."

Tommy drifted just above her pouty lips, gazing down at her. "Can I kill the guy who told you that?"

"I never said it was a guy." Winking, Kim felt him his manhood twitch against her center. Her body quivered in response. "Men are so predictable."

"And you are such a tease." Tommy throughly kissed her that very second, the movie was forgotten in the background. In the center of the bed they drowned in a decadent rhythm of gliding mouths and dueling tongues, panting hotly. Her hands slipped inside the back of his sweat pants, grasping and kneading his firm bare ass. His hands swept up and down her toned thighs, dying to feel them wrapped around him again.

Separated by a sliver of black cotton, when his hips flexed into hers the friction caused them both to tremble and groan. Tommy lifted his mouth with a soft gasp, his vision transfixed by the sensual flush she wore. Her lips parted just so... He regarded her with hungry eyes. "God, you're beautiful."

"I'm... I'm alright, sometimes," Kim managed to voice in a slightly humble tone, nearly overwhelmed by his intensity. He shook his head before her, obviously disagreeing with her assessment. "You make me feel beautiful."

"I love you," Tommy swore before pressing his lips to hers once more, giving her no time to think or question just how deeply the sentiment ran. She eagerly returned his passion, curling her tongue around his while moving against him in a way that mimicked what they both desperately wanted. Her hands coursed over the sleek cut of muscle lining his shoulders and back, caressing him as much as she desired. His weight settled solid over her, nestling a sense of possession and femininity through her. She throughly explored his mouth while the sensual heat liquefying her body left her aching to be filled by him.

Tommy's right hand began plucking the buttons one at a time on Kim's pajama top until she finished the rest for him. Descending the moment he pulled the top aside, he savored a rosy, pebbled nipple with his tongue. Round and round he traced until her husky moan inspired his mouth to capture the tip, drawing ever so strongly while his hand kneaded the soft flesh of her other breast. He nibbled hungrily at her nipple, pulling at the tip until she whined softly, and then soothed her with gentle suckling.

"Feels so good," she whimpered when he trailed wet kisses across her cleavage before closing his lips around the other nipple. The sweet pressure of his mouth drawing strongly on the tip made her toes curl and her eyes shut. Her subdued moaning grew in volume while his tongue swept around the slope of her breast, imprinting the taste of her skin on his mind forever before paying the same sensual homage to her other breast. Her fists were already clenching at the comforter when his tongue methodically lapped down her chest past her quivering belly until he dipped inside her navel, swirling around. The sensation tickled ever so much. Descending once more, hot tingles left her body shuddering when he paused over the center of her damp panties.

Dark, brown eyes lifted, capturing Kim's pointed breathless gaze. Tommy hung there, simply breathing over the thin cotton separating her sex from him, allowing the sweltering anticipation to build.

And then his thick tongue lashed the length of her sex through the cotton, causing her entire body to arch when she cried out, her fingernails digging into the comforter. His hands fell to her slender hips, holding her in place while he began long lashes up and down the fabric, wetting it while licking her that much faster. The intoxicating scent of her arousal wrenched at his sanity, causing him to dip his tongue against her, dragging it up and down until she whimpered in ecstasy. Her body jerked, twisted sideways, her thighs trembling around his head while his tongue drove her mad.

Greedy for the taste of her, Tommy didn't give her a moments rest. His mouth covered the cotton separating them. He inhaled the damp fabric, noted the sharp scent that made his cock throb, and then hungrily suckled and drew upon Kim until her fingernails raked over his scalp. Her hips arched against his mouth, feeding herself to his carnal hunger. Constant panting assaulted his ears, while he felt full body shudders course through her. His tongue firmly stroked her north and south until the fabric was soaked, not letting up for a second.

Finally, when his vaunted sanity reached its tortured limit, Tommy tugged her panties aside and drove his tongue deeply into her.

"Uhhhnnn... ohmygodTommy!!" Gritting her teeth, Kim trembled mightily against his mouth. The sudden feel of his tongue fucking her, diving inside her constantly had her mind floating on some new plane of existence. He began suckling her sex whole, while simultaneously pushing his tongue deeper inside her. His hands began at her waist rubbing up her body to firmly cup both her soft breasts, amplifying the sensations by strumming her aching nipples.

Hot ambrosia... her whining cries were sunshine falling over him. He used long, smooth strokes of his tongue over her delicious pink flesh, all the while reveling in her intense response.

And when he at last wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking while vigorously swirling his tongue over it the tension in her belly coiled hot, ignited, and then detonated that very second. "Ahhhh...uhh...uhh..uhhh," she cried out through a pounding, pulsing orgasm rocketing waves of exquisite pleasure through her. Arching her back, her slender hips instinctively fed his hungry mouth, rolling against his tongue. The slick juices of her climax an elixir covering his lips, trickling down his jaw.

Every sweet drop of her only fed his new addiction. Tommy craved more, and so when his hands took hold of her backside, squeezing the firm cheeks while holding her to his greedy mouth, he feasted on her like he had never done to a woman before. Every lustful sound she made... every time her silky thighs shuddered he sucked, lashed, and nibbled her until she was shaking constantly. Stroking the folds with his tongue, he drank in her clit once more, bathing it in saliva before lashing it like crazy. And then she cried out a second time, chanting his name and God over and over he didn't pause a moment during her climax until she finally pushed his face away as she was to sensitive for him to go on.

Panting for air while lying on her side, Kim felt the subtle aftershocks of back-to-back cataclysmic orgasms tremble through her. She tried to catch her breath and regain the ability to think. Feeling warm and sated, she opened her eyes again, blinking. She'd been with a guy or two who she thought knew how to go down on a woman, but now she felt both of them combined couldn't fill a comic book with what they knew about the female anatomy. While Tommy, he was obviously the Encyclopedia Britannica of oral sex. "I think... I think I'm broken."

Tommy laughed softly on his back, breathing heavily, still tasting her on his lips. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. You're incredible." While shrugging off her pajama top and thong, Kim smirked at the bulging front of his seat pants. "Poor Tommy," she playfully pouted while maneuvering sideways over his legs. She loved the way his thighs trembled when she laid her palm over his erection and rubbed it slowly. "This looks really hard and uncomfortable."

Her evil teasing required a sarcastic reply. To bad all he could do was swallow hard and nod. "Yeah... its... uhm..."

When Tommy stuttered Kim smiled. Her hand ran over and around the front of his sweat pants. She felt him twitching beneath her hand, and then gently curled around the shaft, giving him a gentle squeeze... and then another. She watched his belly quiver the longer she toyed with him. "Do you want me to fix this little problem of yours?"

"Little?"

"Shut up," she smiled while moving up his body. "I love you too." As he'd done earlier, she captured his mouth before anymore could be said, rendering him speechless while sampling the taste of herself on his lips. Her hand kept grazing over his cock, causing him to moan in the midst of their kissing. She dipped her hand inside his sweat pants, gently curling her fist around him and began slow-stroking from root to tip. She nipped one last time at his lips, and then leaned into his neck, brushing her tongue over his ear. She whispered, "I'm going to suck your cock so good you're going to lose your mind."

Tommy shivered all over when she slinked down his body, lying sideways over his lap. A quick lift and tug saw his sweat pants go flying across the room. "Kim..."

"Shhh..." She bent over him, pursed her lips, and kissed the head of his cock. It wildly leapt in response, so she kissed it again, swirling her tongue around the head until his eyes rolled back. The passionate expression he wore was priceless. "This belongs to me now," she boldly proclaimed when her right hand firmly gripped him at the base, again marveling at the delicious curve of him and how it just drove her crazy. "You wouldn't dare believe me if I told you how many times I fantasized about doing this to you in high school."

"Ahhhh..." Tommy gasped for breath when her soft little tongue slithered up and down the length of him, feathery lapping away at him. If the sight of Kim twirling her tongue all around his cock wasn't mind-blowing enough, the erotic feel of her warm breath and the sensation of her oral caress completely shut his mind down to the point where all he could do was breathe. Her left hand fondled his balls, cupping their weight while massaging hem. She was torturing him with her lazy pace, slowly dragging her tongue up and down, but never once taking him inside her mouth. She would only kiss the tip, daring a naughty smirk at him before continuing her taste test. "Kim, please."

"Begging already?"

"You just love playing your games, don't you?"

"Yeah, and you're going to love this."

When her soft lips finally welcomed him inside the warmth of her mouth his physical response to her was overwhelming. Reclining his head back, Tommy's chest heaved. The sensual sounds of her tender sucking captivated his senses. The sight of her chocolate-brown hair falling like a curtain over his lap while her head lazily bobbed up an down wrenched the very breath from his lungs. Her cheeks hollowed, increasing the pressure around him to the point that he had to try and think of something... anything but the heaven he was feeling or this would be over with embarrassingly quick.

Humming softly over the weeping head as her saliva dripped from her tongue down around him, Kim inhaled the hard flesh once more, drawing deeply while cork-screwing her fist to amplify his pleasure. Even when he twitched inside her mouth, the action aroused her as it signaled h loved what she was doing. She held his length with her tongue against the roof of her mouth, and then flicked it with the tip of her tongue before plunging him deeply inside her mouth again. She loudly sucked on his cock, intent on obliterating any memory of another woman from his mind forever. He tasted salty and hot, the skin so baby soft she adored the feel against her lips. She drowned him in wetness while sucking harder, giving him not a moments peace. Her hand swept over his heart, relishing the rapid beat.

"Oh God... OhmyGod." Tommy's face winced and contorted, lost in the erotic pleasure of Kim pumping him in and out of her warm mouth. The hot, moist vice drawing on him so deeply crippled his sanity. He swore she was trying to suck his soul out of him with her vigor and technique. No woman had ever been better than this and he would love to tell her that if he was capable of speech or coherent thought. Instead, he laid there and let her tame him into sweet submission. Her hands fondled and stroked while her mouth sucked and sucked and... God, she was wicked! "Kim... Kim, close... close..."

So, he had the good graces to warn a girl? Kim liked that. And he hadn't once tried to put his hand on her head to guide her like she didn't know what she was doing. He never ceased to impress her with his gentlemanly skills. Slowly, she lifted her lips, panting and smiling, loving the absolutely dominated expression he wore. "Thanks, but I''m a girl that finishes every job she starts."

With those daring words Tommy saw stars. Her tongue pressed against him while she sucked harder, bobbing her head in tandem with stroking him around the base until his he stiffened so quickly, and then erupted in shuddering, warm bursts she greedily swallowed until he had no more to give. Until his husky groaning faded into nothingness. Gasping, she finally released him, lying her head on his thigh.  
While semen wasn't a delicacy to say the least, the erotic act and his reaction was well worth the minor flavor annoyance. Kim grinned evilly over his thigh, humming while watching the man she throughly pleased try to regain his senses. Yeah, she was that damn good. He hadn't even lifted his head yet. "Humbly speaking, you can worship me now if you like?"

Laughing softly, Tommy felt her kissing her way up his chest until he was able to wrap his arm around her. He drew her to his chest, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes. "I humbly submit to the Church of Kim."

Arching a brow, she cheekily replied, "So you submit to C.O.K.? " Kim shook her head while enjoying his mild embarrassment. "I guess we have alot more to talk about than I thought."

"I love you, but you're truly wacked in the head."

"Just so long as you love me," she whispered before kissing him deeply again, reveling in his warm, protective embrace. Being in his arms again felt so amazing she couldn't put it into words. When their kiss ended she rested her head over his shoulder, sighing while closing her eyes as a drowsy sort of mood fell upon her. The seductively affectionate feel of his hands caressing her back made her sleepy. "You're a nice human pillow."

Tommy chuckled softly in her ear, and then kissed the top of her had. "And you're a nice human blanket." Holding her naked body in his arms, he swore nothing had ever felt so right in all his life. "Kim?"

"Hmmm?"

"This is where you belong," he dared to tell her despite every reason not to, especially since it might scare her away.

Kim lifted her face to his, smiling softly. "I know."

* * *

**(Day 3)**

**Tommy's cabin **

**3723 Verdon Lane Cabin #3 **

**Monday, December 6, 2008 9:45 AM **

**South Lake Tahoe, CA**

"Mom, I'm perfectly fine," Tommy chimed into the Nokia cell-phone braced between his cheek and shoulder while flipping a blueberry pancake. He caught it on the spatula, unlike its twin brother that met a terrible fate a few minutes ago and was now in the trash can. Thankfully, no one saw his little mistake. Kim would have had a field day teasing him about it. "We got some more snow yesterday, but nothing major. No roads were shut down or anything like that."

"I heard something about a avalanche, dear?"

Tommy poured more patter into the frying pan. "There was no avalanche, mom. You must have misheard something on television. Do I need to buy you a hearing aid for Christmas?"

"Only if you want a sack of potatoes as your gift." Smiling, Vivian Oliver had to admit her son sounded like he was in a very good mood this morning. She knew pushing him to take this time away before the holidays was a good idea. Leaning against the center-island in her kitchen, she replied, "Okay, alright. I was just worrying, that's all."

She was sweet and Tommy adored her, but he needed to concentrate on the task at hand before he lost any more pancakes to his lack of culinary coordination. "I love you and promise to call you and Dad later on, okay?"

"That's fine, dear. Oh, and one more thing. I just want to remind you..."

Tommy instantly recognized that particular tone of voice and dreaded it. "Don't say it, Mom. Please don't say it."

Vivian pressed on, "That in case you meet a girl up there..."

"Mom, I'm almost thirty and well versed in the birds and the bees. It makes me shudder when you talk like this..."

"... and hook up like you young folks do these days, just remember to wear a condom if you have sexual relationship with her." Tommy's groan amused her greatly. "You have no idea where those girls have been. I just want you to be careful. And don't buy any of those weird condoms with the tiles or whatever they are called on them. And make sure that spermicide stuff is on the package too. You might want to look out for..."

"Mom, for the love of God..."

"... buy normal sized condoms that work. That's all I'm going to say."

Shaking his head, Tommy shuddered while holding the spatula. "I truly believe you enjoy making me feel uncomfortable."

"Its a parent's right, dear," she laughed softly. "Bye honey. Love you."

"Love you too. Tell the old man I love him as well."

"Will do."

Pressing end with his cheek, Tommy slipped his cell in his back pocket. Sparing a quick glance at the small kitchen table, he had five stacked blueberry pancakes finished already, and was sure three more would be the end of his breakfast cooking experience. With the soothing sounds of Kim's guitar playing coming from the living room, he paused for a brief moment, allowing himself to enjoy the domestic intimacy of it all.

When they woke up this morning Kim showered first, explaining that she wanted to work on her music and that her muse was a early morning person. Apparently her muse was a invisible, one-armed guy named Hank who helped her write all her songs.

Kim was quirky that way.

After she was done Tommy took his hot shower, put on some clothes, and upon exiting the bathroom was told that in addition to heating up the deep dish pizza, Kim wanted pancakes. Blueberry pancakes. Crossing his arms over his chest, he told her exactly where the supplies were so that she could make them. One of the perks of his cabin were a fully stocked fridge. The former Pink Ranger explained that she was banned from both her mother and her father's kitchens for reasons she didn't want to divulge that included a fire and the loss of a Thanksgiving turkey. She confessed that she just didn't mix well with natural gas stoves. Or electric stoves. Or grills. And that she was only on friendly speaking terms with her microwave. Still, she offered to flip a coin for the cooking rights.

He shouldn't have agreed seeing as he lost. And now here he was, standing in front of a hot stove making blueberry pancakes for Kim.

Nonetheless, this morning's light snowfall, the fireplace-heated comfort of his cozy cabin, coupled with the amazing woman stealing his heart made for a great way to start your day.

Discussed and agreed upon before they even got out of bed that lazy was what they were going to be for the next twenty-four hours, they had no plans and weren't making any. Kim wanted to get some work done on her music, while he intended to get a work-out in and then read the books he brought with him. Being together was all the entertainment they needed, and he couldn't help feeling a bit giddy that he had her all to himself.

Listening while he cooked, her lovely singing brought a tender smile to his face. She's so in love with her music and this huge opportunity she has with her band in the new year. Her enthusiasm was rubbing off on him as he's always enjoyed watching her reach for her dreams. That she was doing it again with him, sharing her hopes and fears meant a great deal. It made him feel special to her again.

A short time later he had two white plates stacked high with blueberry pancakes. A knife and a couple of squares of butter slathered on top of both, followed by a generous helping of thick maple syrup. As she requested, two slices of deep-dish pizza were to be featured on the side of her plate. He took the last slice for himself while admiring his handiwork. A breakfast of champions, this was not. But he couldn't help his pride over enjoying a silly, child-like meal with the woman he loved. And they were on vacation after all, so it didn't matter. You were supposed to indulge.

Tommy was extraordinarily comfortable in loose-fit faded jeans and a red t-shirt. Walking barefoot into the living room where he found Kim in what she deemed were her writing overalls, seated on the rug in front of the fireplace with her guitar in her lap and a notepad and pen nearby. "Am I a good man-servant or what?"

The delicious scent of those pancakes made her hum delightfully. Kim's face lit up with a pleased expression. "You are a most excellent man-servant. The Church of Kim approves."

⌠Oh great. I have the approval of C.O.K.■ Grinning when she took her plate from his hands, he sat down beside her and caught the faint scent of her body spray. He couldn't help inhaling, and almost felt embarrassed by it. She smelled so good this morning. Her shoulder-length brown hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail, wearing her rumpled old overalls and a pink shirt... she was the absolute picture of cute. Yeah, he knew he had it bad for her. Real bad. "How's the writing coming?"

"Not as easily as I was last night," she winked before rising to her feet, heading into the kitchen. A minute later she returned with two tall glasses of cold milk. "You forgot to bring us something to drink."

⌠I guess I'm not perfect after all.■

"Join the club, Handsome."

Tommy took his glass from her, and then scooted aside she so could take her place again. She saddled up so close their shoulders brushed, warming both of them. "So, your music? Are you making any progress?"

While biting into a thick slice of pizza, Kim gave a little head shake while chewing. "Its coming along, but slowly. Hank hasn't been much help this morning. I'm going to really work on it today though. My goal is to finish two or three songs before the day is out or die trying."

"Do you want me to give you some space after breakfast so you can write? I could just stay in the bedroom out of your way" Tommy asked while cutting, and then forking three small pieces of dripping blueberry pancakes.

"No, I like having you close. Having another ear to listen to what I'm singing might actually help more than hurt." When she smiled he brought his fork to her lips. She bit off the end, chewed, and then her eyes widened with fascination at his cooking skills. "That's fantastic."

"Blueberry pancakes are one of the three breakfast dishes I can make."

"The other two being?"

"Regular pancakes and peanut butter pancakes."

Kim favored him with the glimmer of a smirk. "You're a man of many talents."

"And you smell good."

It was an out-of-nowhere comment that nonetheless charmed her. "So do you."

They settled into a comfortable, quiet mood while eating a breakfast of blueberry pancakes, deep dish pizza, and cold milk by the fireplace. Kim tried to wish away the butterflies fluttering around her stomach. Alas, that was a lost cause. She couldn't help loving him. It wasn't a conscious acceptance. It simply... was. His company, his ability to banter with her, make her laugh, and make her want to share her world and protect his came effortlessly. And she had never felt as protected with a man before as she does with him. He wasn't plying her with flowers or poetry. He wasn't talking about himself a mile a minute. He wasn't ignoring anything that she had to say, no matter if it were serious or silly.

She felt as though her life truly mattered to him. And he made the best damn pancakes she'd ever tasted.

Moving quickly while Kim drank her milk, Tommy stole a slice of pizza from her plate, shrugging in the face of her glare. "You love me."

He stated rather than asked, eating away as if any response contrary of his claim wouldn't be believed if she said it. That sort of confidence intrigued her. "Don't make me kick your ass, Oliver."

"You'd do anything to get your hands on me, wouldn't you, Hart?"

"I doubt you'd find me shoving my foot where the sun don't shine as enjoyable as last nights... activities." Tommy had the nerve to lean in for a kiss, but she playfully pulled away. "No smoochies for you, pizza stealer."

That devilish twinkle in her eye made her that much more appealing. "Fine. I don't want to kiss you anymore, anyway."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Good. Cause I don't want to kiss you anymore either. So there," she tilted her head to the side at the end. His soft laughter washed over her like a warm, sunny day. Try as she might to resist, he was far to sexy this morning looking all scruffy and unkept. No comb had seen his hair, and he needed a shave badly. She was no better having not a ounce of make-up on. Still, his eyes favored her with adoration. "Did you sleep well?"

He finished chewing before answering, "I held you all night."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes, it is," he noted affectionately, watching her watch him. She turned her gaze away, pleased with his reply. She just had to feel this emotional pull between them. Four days wasn't going to be enough. Not by a long shot. And if Tommy had his way, four days was going to become something very, very special they someday looked back on together. "Did you sleep well?"

Kim sighed quietly, and then gave a little nod. Why did being with him feel so good when they've only spent two days together after being separated for years? She tried to make sense of it in her mind. Even with her heart whispering a answer she wasn't quite ready to face. "The blueberry pancakes are delicious. Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome," he replied before downing some of his milk. "And for the record, you got lucky winning that coin flip."

"No, that wasn't luck, honey." Grinning, Kim reached in her side pocket and produced her winning quarter. She held it up for him to get a look at, showing off its duel-sided heads. "When I called heads I knew I wasn't going to lose."

Staring at her like she grew a second head, Tommy shook his, not even surprised. "What else do you walk around with?"

"Well, in my purse I keep this double-headed quarter, a small tazer gun, and a pair of handcuffs."

"That's kinda naughty."

His soft, sexy voice wove around her. Kim gave him a gentle poke with the end of her elbow. "I was kidding about the handcuffs one."

"Good."

"Those are in the small dresser by my bed at home."

Kim didn't bat a eye lash when she said it, as her uninhibited nature was striking. She loved pushing his buttons and was far to good at it already. Even in her most comfortable, unsexy attire she was a orgasm waiting to happen in his eyes. "You cheated."

"Well, its not like its the first time I did that to you." Her smart mouth earned her a mild glare, and then she laughed at their decade ago relationship woes. "And I haven't loved anyone as much as I loved you since. So the mistake was all mine." Still not a word said. "And you smell good." Nope, nothing. "You are the best lover I have ever had." That comment at least drew his attention, albeit mildly.

Of course when she deftly straddled his lap and slipped her arms around his neck he was smiling with his head down. "Tommy?" His reply was silence. "Honey," she allowed to drip from her lips softly. He fought off laughing, but still didn't break. "I love you," she noted cutely, and then enjoyed the feel of his arms wrapping around her. She leaned in and gave him a Eskimo kiss with her nose, which finally made him laugh. "Breakfast was wonderful."

Returning her Eskimo kiss, he smiled at the way her nose scrunched up. "Can I expect you to never cook?"

"Trust me, you don't want me too," she smiled, and then realized that his question had a sort of... he wasn't just talking about their weekend. There was a underlying something there. And soon she'd have to acknowledge it. "When I cook, food dies."

"It's already dead."

"Well, when I'm done with it, its deader." They laughed at her silliness, holding each other by the fire. "So tell me your bad qualities?"

Did she have a clue how much he loved holding her like this? Tommy had to shake his head free to answer her. "You're assuming I have any."

"You possess the Y-Chromosome. It's a given."

She thought she was so cute when she was being cheeky. Still, Tommy nuzzled the side of her neck until she giggled, trying to break free of his embrace with a half-hearted attempt. His locked hands settled over her lower back, cuddling her in his arms. "I can't stand people who drive slow. It bothers me."

"Says the former Nascar driver," Kim noted. "Newsflash, Speed Racer, everyones not meant to go 120 miles per hour."

"I yelled at a little old lady by accident two weeks ago." Kim snickered against his shoulder, grinning at him. "I didn't know she was a little old lady. I thought she was some slow driving jerk. And when I saw her face I freaked and started yelling I was sorry, but i think I scared her. I didn't mean too."

"Tommy Oliver. Elderly Intimidator."

"It was an accident." Kim kissed him softly, nipping his bottom lip at the end. Tommy knew that she didn't have a clue how she was quickly removing the possibility that another woman could live up to her in his eyes. "My handwriting is terrible, and that sucks considering I taught high school for a number of years."

"I remember your handwriting looking like a cat walked in ink and ran across a piece of paper." He scowled. She smiled. "What?"

"I watch Bridezilla late at night when I can't sleep."

Kim blinked. "You are so gay." Tommy blew out a breath, laughing while holding her close. "Is that the truth?" He nodded sheepishly. "So very gay."

"I have," he began by tenderly brushing his mouth over hers, "Spent the last two days," another long kiss, "Showing you just how much I love women. You in particular."

While kissing him, Kim mused that her feelings for him were so strong they defied reason or logic. Choosing to shove it to the back of her mind, she submerged in their passion, loving the heat that simmered between them. It was only when he began falling back to the floor that she pulled away. "No, no, no, Mr. Oliver. Anytime we get horizontal I never get anything done."

"Oh, I think we get plenty done."

"That's your penis talking."

"Are you listening?" Tommy groaned Kim detangled herself from his arms. No matter how many times he's had her since the train, he's captivated by the endless swell of desire she inspires in him. Sill, he knew how serious she was about writing her music today. And while he honestly went on vacation to get away from it all, she actually wanted to get some work done. "So what do we do now?"

While taking their plates away, the glasses balanced on top, Kim declared, "Get ready for a little impromptu concert I'm about to perform." She returned a moment later with a pillow from the bedroom and tossed it his way. "Get comfortable and be honest, okay. I just want to know how some of this new material sounds. I know the band isn't here, but think of this as a basic preview. You're my captive audience of one."

Settling the pillow behind his head, Tommy stretched out while watching her settle in with her guitar. "I'm ready when you are, Beautiful."

He seemed to know the perfect moment to use that little nickname that always made her feel warm and cherished. Pushing thoughts of the heart aside for a while, Kim looked over her song notebook while warming up with her guitar. "I have three songs either finished or closed to it. They're all very personal songs to me."

"So I shouldn't expect the Pink Ranger version of 'Baby, hit me one more time'?"

"Not unless you want me to hit you with this guitar," she replied sarcastically. "This first song is called 'From Afar'."

For the next hour Kim performed for her beloved audience. Having never been a writer of any kind, Tommy found himself mesmerized and truly interested as she explained between songs the writing process she uses and the emotional origins of her music. He listened intently, feeling grateful that yet another part of her personal life was being opened to him. As expected, her singing voice had changed over the years, and she seemed to alter it with each song in a way he found fascinating.

When Kim sang 'Puddle of Grace,' Tommy felt the heartache and soul baring laced within the song. 'Distractions' moody lyrics drew him in. He felt like he could listen to her sing and talk about her music for the rest of his life because she did so with such passion and fire. Music was part of Kimberly Ann Hart just as surely as any organ in her body. He'd only suspected what music meant to her back in high school when gymnastics claimed her world, but since that dream's been fulfilled she's chosen another.

As the music flowed out of her, Kim noted his intense interest. He wasn't just listening for the sake of listening, he was paying attention. Even as she felt her thoughts were jumbled at times when it came to explaining where her music came from, he gave her space to do things the way she needed to.

Performing for him by the fireplace felt almost spiritual in the way she felt connected to him again. His eyes shined for her alone, just the same way they did back in high school. Only now there was no hesitation in his loving gaze. No fear or insecurity when he touched her. No first-love's innocence when he held her close. The man craved her and she knew it.

She loved him for it.

And was terrified by it.

Sighing deeply, Kim set aside her guitar, lifted her head and looked his way. "What's the verdict? Am I on my way to the Grammy's or the bargain bin at the Record-O-Rama?"

Tommy sat up, stretching his arms out while smiling. "Your music is incredible."

"Seriously?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about something you obviously love." Her expression softened before his very eyes. "I respect you to much to tell you I like something if I really don't. I think your music is powerfully emotional and very personal. I can tell by the heart you put into your singing. I liked all three of your songs, especially 'From Afar'."

Tommy's opinion carried a great deal of weight with Kim, as she was aware of his music tastes since they complimented her own. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kim rose to her feet, resting her guitar against the wall by the fireplace. She watched Tommy rise from the floor and approach her. All to easily she walked into his arms, and dear God, it felt like coming home to her. She found such comfort and strength in his embrace. It was still true to her that she didn't need a man. Not to feel complete or whole or to give her a reason to live. But she wanted this one. And she could tell he wanted her too.

With her nose pressed to his chest, Kim noted cutely, "Your shirt smells like Bounce."

Tommy chuckled warm over her temple, and then pressed a kiss there. "Your shirt has a small hole on the sleeve."

"You don't have any jell in your hair today." She heard him snicker while hugging her close. "Its not very spikey."

"When you kissed me you tasted like blueberry pancakes."

"Really?" Kim asked in a valley-girl voice. He nodded, smiling down at her. "I'll let you in on a little secret. The guy I'm having a affair with made them for me for breakfast."

"Wow, a guy made you breakfast?"

Kim nodded. "He's a great guy."

"You sound like you really like him?"

"I more than like him."

"You adore him, then?"

"I think we're way past that."

"So can I assume you love him?" Tommy bent to her lips, waiting for her next move. Her small, warm hands gently cradled his face, caressing over his cheeks.

"Yes... you may assume." Winking, she pulled away, but took his right hand, leading him out of the living room. She felt his hot stare all over her. "Before you get to excited we're not going to your bedroom."

Tommy hadn't a clue in the world why she was leading him into the bathroom. She left him there for a moment, returning with a chair from the kitchen table. She sat it in front of his sink. "There's kinky, and then there's kinky, and then there's this."

"Oh hush. Sit down," Kim ordered, wearing her resolve face. Tommy did as he was told. "You're scruffy this morning. And while I kinda like scruffy on you, I'm crazy about you when you're clean shaven. So to that end, I'm going to give you a shave."

"I can shave myself, Kim."

"I want to," she argued seductively, her head titled to the side. "I've always wanted to do this... so will you indulge me?" Tommy stared for a moment, and then tore of his shirt and threw it in a small green laundry basket. "I'm assuming all your shaving stuff is in the medicine cabinet?"

Tommy nodded. "Help yourself."

Rummaging through the medicine cabinet, Kim removed a new Schick Quattro High Performance razor from a package of three and his 1805 shaving cream. She sat the items down on the sink's counter, and then turned on the hot water, soaking her hands. "I need you to spread your legs for me."

Tommy arched his eye brow. "You're sexy when you give me orders."

"You're talking again. That needs to stop." Smirking, Kim pressed her knee between his until he complied, parting his legs. Standing in the space he made, she began wetting his face all over with her hands, taking her time softening his skin with the warm water. She couldn't help loving the way he was looking at her while she took care of him. So much so that she bent down and kissed him firmly just because. "Okay, listen. I've only seen this done in the movies, and it didn't look like rocket science. So I need to you remain perfectly still. No sudden head movements and no talking."

"So you've never done this before?"

"Uhmn, no. Not unless my legs count."

"Well I know one other place you obviously..."

"You just want a knee to the balls, don't you?" Kim laughed at him, shoving his hands away when he tried to grab her hips. She waved the razor at his face, grinning. "Are you going to behave for me, Mr. Oliver? Cause if you don't you might end up looking like the Joker."

"I shall remain perfectly still, Ms. Hart. I will try my very best to resist the utter charm and magnificent sex appeal you effortlessly exude."

Tilting her head to the side, she regarded him with a smile. "Nice. Now hush."

"Hushing."

Kim squirted some shaving cream into her hand, and then began applying it in upward circular motions all over his face. "Since you can't talk, I will." She used more shaving cream to fully cover the areas where there was more hair. "Do you remember that guy I was telling you about last night that I dated and he cheated with a good friend of mine? Tap my right leg for yes, and left for no."

Tommy tapped her right leg twice with a finger.

"So I dated that jerk for two whole years. That's over seven hundred days of my life wasted. I wish I could file a civil suit against him for emotional distress and being an all around asshole." Kim recognized the compassion in Tommy's eyes. She began on the right side of his face, carefully shaving downward from his sideburns. "Don't you think that me and all the girls who get royally screwed over by the male population deserve reparations in the million dollar range?" He didn't tap right away, causing her to scowl. He quickly tapped her right leg. She nodded. "Exactly."

Kim used long, even strokes with the razor. "That tramp of a good friend of mine, Callie, was sleeping with my boyfriend for over two month before I caught them. Tommy, you have no idea how it screws with a girls head when a close friend you've told all your persona issues to betrays you. It really messes up your ability to trust people." Applying light but firm pressure, she continued shaving, and then rinsed the blade for the first time. "Callie and I had been friends for well over a year. She knew how hard it is for me to trust relationships and men in general. So for her to betray me the way that she did, it was double the pain. Especially since the jerk finally told me he pursued her and she never once said a thing. She could have told me my boyfriend hit on her and then I would have left him. But no, she went right along with it, sleeping with him behind my back and even got pregnant. How's that for sisterhood?"

Rinsing the blade again, Kim began working the left side of his face with long, smooth strokes. "So there I was, crushed by two of the most important people in my life. Don't think I didn't think about cheating on you and what happened to me being karma. I did. But as much as we loved each other we were still in high school and hadn't even graduated yet. I'm not downplaying what we had because its still so special to me. But honestly, we were kids."

Tommy tapped her right leg, gazing at her.

"Dylan and I were done with college and living together. We were building our lives together and I began thinking, well, this is what you do. You date for a while, get to know each other very well, and if you're both in good places in your life and in love you get married. He hadn't asked me or anything, but I was sure he was going to eventually. Then I get hit with the atomic bomb of betrayals." She shaved the area around his chin, moving upwards to smooth the area. Then she rinsed the blade again. "I was so hurt, Tommy. I was completely caught off guard, just like my mother was. I didn't have a clue he was cheating. I cried so hard the night I caught them in bed at her apartment. A guy friend of mine was the one that told me what was happening behind my back. He was never interested in me or trying to take Dylan's place. He was just a good friend and was tired of me being made a fool of. I didn't want to believe him until the moment I walked in on Callie and Dylan. I had a spare key to her place and used it. When they saw me she started crying and he didn't say a word. I just walked out and drove home in a daze. I don't even remember driving, I was so out of it. I was depressed for months after that. I didn't even want to leave my apartment. I had just wasted two years of my life and lost two of the most important people to me."

While shaving under his chin, Kim pulled the razor from his throat to his chin, and then rinsed the blade again. "Trini and Aisha offered to fly to Florida and beat Callie's ass. Then Kat and Tanya said they'd deal with Dylan and when they were done he'd be useless to a woman from that point on," she smiled, remembering how her truest girlfriends had her back. "I never told Jason or Zack because they would have come down and put a hurting on Dylan. Billy offered to erase his social security number, drivers license, and birth certificate from the governments records. I told him because I knew he wouldn't resort to violence. And I almost took him up on his offer. Would you have?"

Tommy tapped her left leg.

Kim gave him a look. "You wanted me to call Jason and Zack, right?"

He tapped her right leg.

"Why am I not surprised," she grinned. "Would you have beaten that jerk up for me?" Tommy tapped her right leg several times. That made her laugh. "Curl your lip over your front teeth." When he did as asked, Kim washed off the excess shaving cream, and then examined his face for any areas shed have to go over again.

"Back to my story, not only did Callie and Dylan stay together when the baby was born, but they got married. How's that for a kick to the teeth? Where was the justice life was supposed to throw my way... you know, like in the form of a bus into their car? But no, I get to run into them one day at a grocery story with the cutest little baby girl ever while I was all alone with a carton of milk and some eggs." Kim shook her head at the far from fond memory. "So that further screwed with me, relationship wise. My ability to trust people and my own judgment just about evaporated. I think I became even more cynical about love and men. I started wondering when God was going to even the score with those two people who hurt me so bad, cause they were living the American dream. And then I just had to accept life that is unfair and fucked sometimes. So I had to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart and move on. I didn't have any other choice. I wasn't going to let what happened break me."

Kim checked over the edge of his jaw, around his ears, and near his lips and nose for anywhere she missed. Satisfied, she threw the disposable razor in the small trash can, and then wet her hands with cold water. She smoothed the coolness all over his face, and then gently patted his face dry and clean. "Thus ends my sad tale of love and loss."

"Beautiful," he called her, and then took her small hands between them. Her story not only touched him deeply, but gave him an even greater look into her heart. And insight into her psyche. "I can't imagine how tough it was for you when all of that happened, but I'm so proud of the woman you've become. And you're right, none of that stuff broke you. You're an incredibly loving, caring, sexy woman who deserves the very best of everything this world has to offer. I'm just sorry you had to go through all of that."

"Not as sorry as I am."

"I doubt there's anything I can say to make you feel better about the past, but I hope you judge the present by what you see and feel. I swear I would never hurt you the way he did."

Of course he wouldn't. Tommy wasn't capable of hurting anyone unless lives were on the line. But certainly, he would never hurt her. Kim didn't know everything in the world, but she knew he loved her. She saw it. She felt it. And she was strengthened by it. She half-laughed, "You'd have your hands full with me."

Shrugging, Tommy gently drew her into his lap, snuggling her close with her head resting over his shoulder. His arms wrapped protectively around her. He whispered, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Smiling at him, Kim sighed pleasantly while lying in his arms. In her most unguarded, dark moments he's found her pleasing and desirable. She didn't think that she could trust him with anything, she knew that she could. That both scared and thrilled her. Her hand caressed his cheek. "You're freshly shaven. I did a pretty good job."

Ever one to change the subject when it hit a bit to close to home, Tommy let it go... for now. "You did a great job. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And if you ever need to shave your..."

"Not in a million years."

"A billion?"

"No. Not even then." She kissed his smiling lips, tracing her hand over his soft, smooth face. "You know what I want to do right now?"

Tommy nuzzled her neck, "Let the man you love hold you."

"Besides that," she smirked, almost regretting she let that slip. "I'd like to introduce you to the wonderful world of Phineas and Ferb."

Tommy blinked. "What is that?"

"Phineas and Ferb is a Disney cartoon my nephew got me addicted to the last time I visited my brother. Its a animated series about two brothers who can create and do almost anything and never get caught by their parents. Their sister is in love with this guy, but she keeps humiliating herself in front of him and is always trying to get her parents to see exactly what her brothers are up to." He didn't look convinced. "Trust me, you're gonna laugh no matter what you think. Phineas's head is shaped like a Doritio, Ferb's pants are pulled up to his chest, and their sister cracks me up. Don't even get me started on their pet. He's a spy. Trust me, its funny. I've got eight or nine episodes on my laptop. Let's go watch them in bed."

Tommy was shaking his head when she rose from his lap and drug him away. "Why do I want to watch a cartoon about a guy who's head is shaped like a Dorito?"

"Cause your ex-girlfriend will probably want to have sex with you sometime in the near future."

"You say the cutest things."

"Only to my favorite ex-boyfriend. You're the only one I don't want to kill."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

**3 hours Later**

* * *

Being on vacation meant that a lazy afternoon nap wasn't frowned upon, but pretty much expected minus the responsibilities of work and home life.

The quiet, cozy atmosphere of Tommy's bedroom felt like heaven on Earth to Kim when she yawned sleepily while lying on her side beneath the covers of the king-sized bed. The warm, steady breathing fanning over the back of her neck slowly drew her thoughts to coherency as she smiled contently against her arm. In a most imperfect world, there was no place she'd rather be than right here. Especially with him. There were no meetings requiring her presence today. No office politics to play, downtown Tampa traffic to navigate, or new customers to charm over lunch.

She felt gloriously free... and loved.

With Tommy's warm, solid form curled protectively behind her, his arm across over her waist and comfortably binding them, she didn't want anything more than this. A quiet, warm bedroom and someone dear to hold. His face was pressed into her silky brown hair as he slept peacefully while holding her, their legs entwined as surely as their hearts were becoming.

Judging by the wall-clock, the time was barely past 4:00 PM, signaling they'd spent three hours snoozing after watching a couple of Phineas and Ferb episodes on her lap top. Tommy's preferred brand of animated series came in the Batman, Justice League, and Family Guy arenas. Nonetheless, there was a cleverness and innocent charm to the Disney show that made him laugh more than he expected. Phineas and Ferb didn't reinvent the wheel when it came to comedy, but it was damn entertaining all the same.

Yawning again, Kim blinked her eyes open, looking to the far end of their bedroom. She gave a little poke of her elbow to her bedmate until he roused. "Why did you get a floor length mirror in your cabin and I didn't?"

"Cause the owner of these cabins likes me better than you," Tommy delivered through a long yawn while his refusing to open his eyes. "It's a height thing, Kim. You weren't tall enough to get the mirror."

"You really want me to rip your balls off, don't you?" She heard him snicker over her ear, and then felt his mouth lazily canvass the nape of her neck, sweeping a kiss there. Her lips twitched into a smile. "I can't remember the last time I was able to fall asleep during the day before this trip."

While stretching his legs, Tommy nuzzled her neck, "Me either. I'm used to the loud sounds of karate classes, constant telephone calls, meetings with parents, meetings with accountants, and never-ending knocks at my office door all day long."

"Replace the sounds of your classes with long meetings after boring meetings, constantly trying to make designers see the middle ground, refereeing designers arguments, going over new concepts until you want to gouge your eyes out, and teleconferencing with people you'd like to stab repeatedly."

Her soft, sleepy voice carried a adorable quality to him."You're so sexy when you talk violent."

"And I think you need your head examined," Kim laughed quietly while turning over to face him. Sleepy Tommy captured her heart, giving her a glimpse of the boy he once was when he yawned. He seemed so relaxed and she loved that she was a major part of the reason why. "I hate to say I told you so..."

"But you will anyway."

"I told you that you would love Phineas and Ferb. You should thank me for introducing you to it."

"So I should thank a mature, career-minded woman for introducing me to a Disney cartoon?"

"Says the mature, career-minded man who can't seem to stay out of colorful spandex?"

"I was saving the world, Kim."

"At what point were you going to let someone else save it?" Her assertion was met with a dark expression similar to a slap to the face. Their playful banter had somehow run into a brick wall of sorts. Tommy didn't say another word, setting his gaze on the ceiling while lying on his back. In her mind's eye, she imagined him as a little boy tying a blanket around his neck like a cape, pretending to be Superman while running through his mother's kitchen. Only in real life, he'd done all those spectacular things you read about in comic books. And that's a life he's had the hardest time walking away from. "You're mad at me."

Tommy exhaled a deep breath. "I'm not."

"I didn't ask if you were. I know you are." He didn't counter her claim again as his suddenly tense mood provided more evidence to back it up. She obviously touched a nerve, although she didn't mind that she could get to him. In fact, she kind of liked that. She leaned half over his chest, resting her head there while observing his scowl. "I won't allow you to stay mad at me."

"I never said I was mad."

"But you are."

"Kim, let it go."

"Then why are you grouchy all of a sudden?" When he finally graced her with a look, he shrugged. "I just worry about you."

Tommy sighed while gazing at Kim, and then lifted his arms around her. He wasn't exactly sure what changed with his mood, so he tried to explain. "I don't why I was born to live the life that I have. I mean, I did more before I was twenty than most people will do their entire life. You name something impossible and I've probably done it twice. And I never saw myself as someone special. When I got to Angel Grove, I just wanted some friends and to stop moving around so much because of my dad's job. Then I met you," he noted fondly while running his fingers through her hair. He loved her smile and was given the reward of it here. "Of course, when I was kidnapped and placed under a spell by Rita, and then tried to kill you and all of your friends... well, that wasn't the first impression I was hoping to make."

"We couldn't exactly hold attempted murder against you when you were under a evil spell."

"You say that like it's so normal."

"Normal left our lives a very long time ago," Kim favored him with a genuine smile. "Back in high school when most sixteen year olds were dying to pass their driver's test, Billy and I switched bodies once. I had a penis for over four hours."

Tommy glared at her, and then shuddered. "I could live a good, long life if you never, ever reminded me of that again."

Kim playfully swatted his shoulder. "Reminded you of what? That I in fact had a very nice penis for a couple of hours attached to my body?" Her eyes flashed with amusement. Tommy's, not so much. "Okay, for you, I'll stop talking about the penis I once had."

"Anywaaaay," he gave a laugh while quickly for his sanity's sake changing the subject, "I'm drawn to the Ranger life because it fulfills the thrill seeker in me. It gave my life purpose by allowing me to help people and protect the world. It's very hard to work a 9 to 5 desk job and be satisfied with your life when you've felt the Power coursing through your body while flying a Zord through outer space. There's a part of me that feels like I was the best man for the Ranger job, and yes, I know how egotistical that sounds."

"You're the best of us, Tommy. But you're not immortal." Kim trailed the back of her hand over his smooth cheek, gracing him with her affectionate caress. "You have no idea how much I dread getting a phone call late one night about you or Jason or even Adam, and have to be told you died on a secret Ranger mission."

"I retired."

"For now. But you told me you're still in contact with various Ranger teams. And if the chance to get your hands on some new powers came along, I'm not sure you could say no."

His first instinct was to rebuff her claim, but his throat tight closed around the words. She's always been able to see through him, and obviously that hadn't changed. "... maybe."

"Any woman you're involved with is going to have to be able to live with that part of you that can't fully walk away from the Ranger life and all the danger that comes with it."

Tommy knew he was tempting fate by asking, but he went for it anyway. "Could you?"

Mildly surprised, Kim dared to hold his gaze, never wavering for a second as the air around them became tinged with anticipation. He hated that she knew he was anxious to know her answer as his gentle nudging them towards being something more than just lovers felt like it got a nice, hard shove with his question.

"I'd be with you... right by your side. Where I belong..." and then she smiled, twisting her hand between them. "Provided we were in a romantic relationship. Hypothetically, of course."

"Hypothetically," Tommy repeated, grinning while sitting up so that he could kiss her. He cradled the back of her hand when their lips met in a firm, loving embrace. Their mouths slowly glided back and forth while he gently rolled her over. They nibbled, chased, and laughed around long kisses that left them panting for more. Minutes later then their lips parted, he gazed down at her with such intense emotion reflected in his eyes. "I love you, Beautiful."

Kim's hand lifted and she softly ran it over his cheek. She licked her lips, her brown eyes twinkling ever so as she absorbed his declaration. She sensed that he wanted to say more, but didn't, and for that she was grateful. At least for now. "Say it again."

"I love you." Another deep kiss fell upon her lips, and then he hovered just above them.

"Again."

"You are so not going to get your way all the time in this relationship." Kim giggled before he kissed her, and then passionately deepened it. She moaned hotly when he began sucking on her tongue while her hands roamed his broad shoulders. He settled between her thighs, pressing her firmly into the bed. Their mouths parted only when air became a necessity. "So why did you tell me that particular story while you were shaving me?" he asked as he tried to steady his breathing.

She blinked, a bit caught off guard. "I...I don't know." She tried to draw him down to her for another kiss, but he didn't fall for her delaying tactic. "Does it matter?"

"Yes. It does to me."

Coursing her fingers through the hair of the back of his head, Kim felt like she was being forced to open up to him, when in reality, that's what she'd been doing for a while now. "I think I was saying some of that stuff out loud for the very first time," she explained. "I've told some people bits and pieces of what happened, but I've never just talked about how all of that made me feel. Trini, Sha, and the girls all know what it's like to be a woman and deal with infidelity. Whether if it's happened to them or someone close to them. With the guys, they would only want to know how I was doing and who they needed to kill," she laughed. "But with you, I sort of talked out how everything made me feel and how it changed me. I don't want to mistrust people or second guess myself all the time. My relationships since Dylan have all suffered due to me not being able to give enough of myself, or just not letting anyone get close enough to me. Yes, there might have been a jerk or two, but there were a couple of decent guys, too, and I didn't treat all of them very well."

He saw the deep seeded regret in her chocolate brown eyes."So you told me that story as therapy for yourself?"

Staring at him for a long pause, Kim finally gave up the truth. "Not entirely." When he smiled, she realized that was exactly what he wanted to hear. She sighed, "Like I told you before, I'm broken. Relationship-wise."

"That's not true," Tommy quickly asserted, shaking his head. "You had some rotten luck with love. At this age, we've all got our scars. That's life for everybody."

"When my Dad cheated on my Mom, she was sure everything was going well in their marriage. Just like I thought everything was going well with Dylan. I have all the respect in the world for my mom and I'm a college educated woman in my own right, but neither one of us knew what was happening right under our noses. I honestly didn't have a clue, so when I found out he was cheating, I wasn't just dealing with his betrayal, but my own inability to accurately gauge our relationship. I felt like a fool. I read the same women's magazines like every other girl. I saw all the articles on eight to ten ways to know your man was cheating written by so called "relationship experts". And I still didn't know. Trust me, that has a lasting effect on a girl's life."

"Forever?"

"I hope not." Sympathy and compassion were written all over his face, as well as a deep-seeded resolve that he wasn't letting her off the hook. He was going to fight or her... for them. That was why she drew him down to her, kissing him deeply. Here was a man she could reveal the scars of her heart to and never scare him away. He truly loved her, and she sincerely felt it. Even the parts of her that hurt the most.

"I love you," she whispered over his lips, gazing into his eyes.

"I know," he replied. "That's why I trust you with my life. You have the most beautiful heart I have ever known. I just don't want you to be afraid of yourself. I have all the faith in the world in you."

Feeling a bit devilish despite the blush she wore, Kim declared, "You are the world's best brother."

"I swear someday I'm going to write you a letter."

"It had better be a love letter."

"What, like the one you wrote me?"

"That was a love letter," Kim asserted, grinning. "It was just about loving someone else."

"It broke my heart at the time."

"Life's tough, Handsome. You need to pull up your big boy pants."

Tommy nibbled her bottom lip with a little bite, and then kissed her firmly. "Nah, I'd rather take off yours." When his hand deftly undid the shoulder straps on her overalls the cell phone in his back pocket began to hum. "I'm not answering that."

Grinning cheekily, Kim groped his backside for the cell phone, kneading his ass before removing it. "And here I thought I was the only one in the room with a vibrator." She winked and then recognized the number on his Caller ID. This was going to be fun. "Hey Rocky, what's up?"

"Uhm... is this Tommy Oliver's phone?"

"Yes, it is," Kim chirped. "What can I do for you?"

His eyes widening behind his desk at work, Rocky stared at his phone, tilting his head. "Kim, is that you?"

"Well, it sure ain't Santa Clause." Tommy stuck his tongue out at her. Kim did the same, adding a middle finger. When he tried to bite it, she laughed. "What do you want, Rocko?"

"Okay, first off, seeing as how this is some truly hot and naughty Ranger gossip, I'd like to know how the original Pink Ranger and the second best Red Ranger ever, behind me of course..."

"Of course," Kim smirked in Tommy's face. His eyes rolled.

"... are together? He's supposed to be in Lake Tahoe being a lazy ass while the rest of us work for a living."

"Oh, he's here."

Rocky lifted his feet up on his desk, grinning. "Define here?"

Kim blushed just a little. "Uhm, on top of me." There was a pause on the other end.

"... boomchickabowwow chikabowow..."

"Oh, shut up, Rocky," Kim giggled when Tommy started laughing. And she still had one hand over his ass. "Here's the short story. Tommy and I met up on the train here. Neither of us knew the other was going on a vacation to Lake Tahoe and surprise, surprise, we were reunited. My ex-honey got me out of a particular situation with a gentleman caller who was annoying me. Talk about history repeating itself," she smiled at Tommy. "Once the jerk was dispatched, the Rainbow Ranger and I had dinner and did some dancing and... well... look, we caught up."

Rocky paused a moment, judging over what she said and the clearly-hiding-something way she said it. "You boned him, didn't you?"

"Since he's on top of me right now, there's a very good chance the answer is yes. But I am a lady and shall neither confirm nor deny your assuming claim."

Rocky shook his head, wondering who he should call first with this news. "Okay, so of all the places in the world, and all the different modes of transportation, and all the days you could go, you two end up on the same train, going to the same place at the exact same time? That sounds like some wacky plot for a romantic story with naughty scenes."

"And our cabin's are across the street from each other."

"Never let it be said that God doesn't have a sense of humor. Those are some very strange occurrences. Some people might call that fate."

Groaning softly, Kim's eyes slipped shut when Tommy began Frenching her neck with his tongue, with his hands skimming slowly up the side of her body under her shirt. "Fate... yeah. Fate's good... really good."

"I mean, back when Adam and I shared a apartment, he made the most unmanly high-pitched girly shriek after he found out I replaced his body wash with Dawn dish washing liquid a week earlier, so everyday, he had been showering with Dawn. Hey, I was helping him shower with a girl. But did he thank me? Nope, and that was strange, but you two hooking up again like that is 'Ripley's Believe It Or Not' kinda strange."

Gritting her teeth to keep from humming pleasurably, Kim tightly gripped the sheets with her free hand while Tommy's mouth began pulling and suckling her nipple after having pushed up her shirt. The man was driving her ten shades of hot with his tongue swirling all around the tip of her breast, causing her toes to curl. "Strange, strange, strange..."

"Was that a moan?" Rocky wondered while listening closer. Then there was another one, followed by the unmistakable sound of clothes rustling. "I'm so not sure if I should be repulsed or turned on right now."

"... gotta go, Rocky."

"You two had better use some protection unless you want some little Kim juniors running around."

"Later." Kim barely hit end before tossing the cell phone off the bed, landing it next to the pink shirt she had just lost after Tommy got rid of his. Her busy hands were tearing at his belt and the top button on his jeans while urgently kissing him. The sound of his zipper being pulled down turned her on for some reason as she began pulling off her overalls, kicking them down her legs and off at the end of the bed. All that she knew was they had to have broken some Guinness Book of World Records for speed undressing under the covers. And now the hard, warm length of him throbbed against her pulsing mound, forcing an involuntary clench that made her groan deep in the back of her throat.

His warm mouth paid loving worship to her small, firm breasts. He suckled gently on the tip of one rosy nipple, while his hand rubbed hotly over the other. His tongue wetly bathed each peak with long, slow lashes before drawing them into his mouth, sweeping his tongue back and forth until her thighs trembled around him. He pleasured her lazily, taking his time kissing all over her chest. Lifting his gaze with an enticing smile, he found the purest desire pooled in her brown eyes. "Are you ready to have your world rocked?"

"That's a question you might want to ask yourself, Handsome." With a wink, Kim drew him to her waiting mouth, capturing his with such greedy hunger. Their tongues mingled and slowly rolled round and round, causing them to moan deeply around their kissing. Her arms encircled his neck while the hardness pressed against her core was becoming slick with her moist arousal. Her nipples drew tight against his chest, grazing the muscles there when they began to move as one, grinding while kissing deeply. The pleasurable feel of his strong body resting above her caused her belly to quiver with tingles where their skin touched. She gently bit at and nibbled his lips between kisses, loving the husky sounds he made.

Kim slipped one arm down his body to give his bare ass a firm squeeze before gliding over his hip between his legs. She took his weeping cock in her hand, firmly stroking the hardness until his eyes rolled back and his breathing grew harsh. The hard flesh throbbed and twitched in her fist, while the man shivered above her. She couldn't help the sensual smile curling her lips at at the tortured expression he wore. She released him, whispering, "Kiss me."

His mouth dove for hers, gliding rhythmically over her delicate lips while he aligned himself with her soft entrance. Her fingers dug into his back ever so harder when he began pushing inside her, spreading her warm flesh until he was encased in the tight depths of her body. Her breathy whining followed every long, slow stroke. Nothing... nothing had ever felt as good as making love to her, so he took his time in drawing out her pleasure, intending to make this so good for her. His mouth fell upon her neck, hungrily suckling her while his hips rocked deeply into her. "God, you feel so good."

"Uhhnnn..." Kim moaned softly with every thrust, her hips matching his pace, clutching him with her arms as pleasure reverberated throughout her body. The methodical pace he set left her panting, her body drawing tightly around his every surge into her. Exquisite sensation best described how he felt within her, causing her eyes to flutter when his pelvic bone began grinding over her sensitive clit. The tension coiled hot, burning brighter by the second. "Don't stop... don't ever stop..."

The wicked feel of her teeth biting gently into his neck forced a gasp of air from Tommy while laboring above her. She was so wanton and uninhibited, so willing and exciting that he ached for her. Slowly stroking in and out of her slick, wet heat was pure heaven. His knees spread enough to dig into the mattress, giving him a deeper angle to surge harder. He panted low and husky against her ear, suddenly pounding into her for a time until she frantically cried out. Her hips arched hard, her body clenching around him as a roaring, blissful orgasm stormed through her.

Gazing down at his love, Tommy swore he had never seen anything more beautiful than her face when she was coming. Nothing more glorious that her flushed expression of ecstasy, clinging to him through it all. His head bowed, kissing her tenderly while weaving into her with long, smooth thrusts. "I love you so much," he panted over her lips before drowning them in another passionate kiss.

"I love you... ohmygod, I love you," Kim wailed softly, her sex contracting and caressing around him. She gasped in pleasure, hugging him tightly, her nails dug into his back. With her eyes clenched shut, quivering tingles swept through her body as they rode a rhythm of passionate instinct. That delicious curve of his shaft left her craving the way he stretched her, pulsing deeply inside her, driving her body crazy with sensation. "Love you, Tommy... I need you."

Kim's sensual declarations made Tommy's eyes darken with lust and love. She began moaning with every long thrust as the bed creaked, echoing its approval. She captured his soul so deeply that he fantasized about making love to her while actually doing it. He loved the way her body writhed beneath his, her ankles locked around his waist, perspiration glistening their bodies under the covers. "It could be like this," he kissed her deeply, panting. "All the time..."

While grinding over the sheets chasing another primal release, her hands stroked his shoulder while she kissed over his throat. "I never want to give this up," escaped her lips while panting. She felt his chest heaving with exertion, his strong, surging hips forcing a litany of "Uhnn... Uhnn... awww... Uhnn," from her. She felt herself quivering around him, her desire building with every thrust that parted her lips. The rigid cock driving her dizzy with pleasure was punctuated by the raunchy flesh colliding noise of their passionate love-making. The fullness of him taking her was a welcome addiction her body never wanted to do without. "Harder... please..."

The moist, tight sheath of her crippled his sanity as surely as her sexy pleading. She felt so perfect beneath him, so small and hot while he thrust deeper and higher, aroused by her soft whining and the way she held him while trembling. "I love you so much, Kim," he gasped over her ear, running his tongue around the lobe before drawing it into his mouth.

"I love you... Tommy, ohgod..." She confessed her love while they mated all over the bed, their hands clawing, kneading, ravenously caressing each other. On and on they moved as one, kissing wildly, their bodies straining together. "I'm... I'm... faster... so close."

Tommy watched her head snap back when he began pounding into her with deep, urgent thrusts. Her erect nipples grazed sensations over his chest, her pelvis rocking against his thrusts as their bodies strove toward sweet oblivion. He kissed her hard when she began shaking from head to toe. His heart raced as his body drew closer to his own end. They were groaning, straining, and arching in perfect sync until he roared into her one final time, buried deeply.

Thrashing beneath him, Kim felt the vigorous jerking throbs of his frantic ejaculations while her own climax left her wrenching beneath him, crying out as her sex drained him so fully he slumped over her before her orgasm ended. She could barely catch her breath, her arms clinging to him, their skin sticky with perspiration. She felt glorious and exhausted, panting loudly, her eyes still shut. He was softening inside her, his heart racing so fast she could feel it against her chest. He whispered her name and the word 'love' over and over, causing her to smile. She tenderly kissed his temple, her fingers slowly coursing through his dark hair.

Their love making was so explosive it began making her question if she'd ever had real sex before. The man was a fucking revelation in bed. Sex wasn't everything by far, but when it's fantastic, it just didn't hurt. Fantastic was fast becoming inadequate to Kim when describing making love to Tommy. She was at a blissful loss for words. "I think I'm going to need another nap." He laughed softly over her ear, and then lifted his head to gaze lovingly at her. "After that you can make my lunch."

"No way. You're making lunch." When she shook her head he kissed her once more, firmly. "I just did all the work."

"You have some nerve..."

"Enough, Beautiful. Just say yes?"

"Fine, just get off me," she laughed, smiling. He gently lifted himself off of her, lying by her side. "We're sticky and sweaty and need another shower. Then I'll whip up something for lunch. You better like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"You're such a chef."

"No. I'm just yours."

"That was sweet."

"Sweet enough to get you to make lunch?"

"No, not that sweet." Still, he kissed her wearing a smile, having never known such peace or love in his entire life. And before this trip was over with, he silently swore she would see just how amazing that could be for many years to come.

**The End of Chapter 3**

**Chapter 4: Tommy and Kim's last day together...**


	5. Broken

**Title: "Affair"  
A Erotic Series Chapter (5/6)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: The last day of Tommy and Kimberly's affair...**

**Rating: M for variety of adult content. Very sexual adult content.  
Category: Erotica/Romance Timeline/Spoilers: Everything up to and including the Dino Thunder finale is canon - After that its my AU.**

**Characters: Tommy and Kim**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with PR and won't make a cent off of this.**

**Authors Notes 1: If you're in the mood for something grown, sexy, flirtatious, salacious, blush inducing, and romantic then this is for you.**

**Authors Notes 2: There will be six chapters now. Hey, the story is writing itself. I'm just along for the ride.**

**Dedicated to: The Grown and Sexy - Lovers of TK - and everyone at the Perfect Chemistry Tommy/Kim, Sky/Syd forum.**

**Authors Notes: I apologize for the very, very long time in between updates. I promise the last chapter will arrive before February.**

**Extra thanks to: Liz for her amazing artwork that accompanies this story.**

**"You can clutch the past so tightly to your chest that it leaves your arms too full to embrace the present."  
~~ Jan Glidewell**

**********

**********

**(Day 3)**

**The Capri Drive-In Theater**

** Inside Tommy's rented black 2008 Grand Cherokee **

**3723 Verdon Lane Cabin #3 **

**Monday, December 6, 2008 9:45 PM **

**South Lake Tahoe, CA**

While Kim found herself immensely looking forward to a very date-esq evening with her ex-honey, his theatrical choice garnered her teasing commentary as soon as the featured film's billboard came into view. "Okay, you mean to tell me Saw 5 is the absolute most romantic movie you could come up with for us to see tonight?"

Pulling into the Capri Drive-In theater's not-to-busy Monday night lot, Tommy gave a modest shrug, clearly amused. "Nothing says 'I love you' like seeing someone getting cut in half."

"So dismemberment sounds amorous to you?"

"I'm a guy, remember." He wiggled his brows at her, to which she rolled her eyes in mock reply, smiling.

"What happened to your formal education in woman-courting?"

"I saw no reason to continue those classes when I had no one to court. Besides, after you dumped me I was too busy saving the world."

"Hey, I used to save the world too. And I did it in a little pink skirt, Mr Greatest-Ranger-of-All-Time."

"I could have too!"

Kim blinked. "You didn't really think about that before you said it, did you?"

Tommy could literally feel the triumphant tone of her voice. "... uhm."

"Thought so."

Kim's bewitching sarcasm was another aspect of her quirky personality Tommy found so irresistible. She was strangely, uniquely wonderful in his eyes. A pain in the butt at times, but even when she infuriated him he wanted her around. He spared her a loving sideways glance while negotiating the car into the "Saw 5" lane to pay for their tickets. She looked so casually beautiful tonight, especially wearing that cute skull cap. "I seem to remember you telling me just a little while ago that you weren't in the mood for a chick-flick tonight."

Hand coming to rest over her chest while mocking a heart attack, Kim joked, "You remembered something?"

"So not funny, Kim."

"Well its a good thing you love me so," she playfully taunted. "And yes, I'm not in the mood for a chick-flick tonight. Besides, I think you'd cut your eyes out before taking me to see the 'Sex in the City' movie."

"With a rusty, poison-dipped sword."

"Precisely." When he smirked the muscle in his cheek that twitched was so cute to her for some reason. She realized she was in that very happy place girl's fall into at times where every little thing "their" guy does makes them smile. Kim felt giddy tonight, out on the town with Tommy. It felt very much like a date. Going to a drive-in theater with popcorn and snacks and just the whole old-school romance atmosphere of being young and in love left her grinning from ear to ear.

When past loves had so disappointed her to the degree that she sometimes felt old before she even reached age thirty, tonight she felt so young again.

Rolling down his window, Tommy paid the booth attendant for their tickets while joking with her that she better keep warm as the temperatures were falling. The kindly older woman lifted her steaming coffee, thanked him for his concern and then sweetly shooed him off, pointing towards the lane he needed to be in. "So when was the last time you've been to a drive-in?"

"Wow, uhm," Kim thought it over. "I would have to say eight years at least. The last time was when I saw Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest in Tampa."

"Was it a date?"

"Yep." She watched him navigate the illuminated markers towards the back area of the lot where the larger vehicles needed to be parked. Light snowflakes began to slowly fall from the sky. For once the weatherman was right, she mused with a smile. "His name was Gabe and it was our second... yeah, second date."

"Did you make out with him?"

"Isn't that that reason for taking your date to the drive-in?" Kim was being cheeky and she knew it. Gently poking around for just a wee bit of his jealousy. It was all part of their game. "I mean, if you don't fog up the windows at the drive-in theater then what's the purpose of going?"

Gritting his teeth, Tommy took the bait. "That's not an answer, Kim."

Her eyes widened in reply. "Ouch, you called me Kim. I guess I'm not 'Beautiful' tonight." He tried in vain to scowl, but the expression just wouldn't form. Instead he shook his head, laughing at the way she effortlessly toyed with him. "No, I didn't make out with him. I'm not a 'Backseat queen'. I was raised to be a lady."

"And yet I remember us making out in the back seat a few times," Tommy fired back as the towering, brightly-lit movie screen came into view. Previews were airing as people exited their cars towards the concession station for snacks and drinks. A gorgeous night sky greeted them as snow flakes descended from the heavens. Without a doubt he didn't want to be anywhere else in the world other than with Kim. "Maybe you were a 'Back-seat' princess?"

Kim winked at him. "More like a Back-seat handmaiden. Remember, you never saw so much as a boob back then."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Tommy sing-songed snarky enough while shutting off the engine and exiting the car. He came around and gave Kim a gentlemanly bow before opening the passenger door for her. When she climbed out she gave him a little curtsy, and then giggled as snow fell fell between them, darting on top of her skull cap. She was backed against the car door when he closed in on her, gently painting a blush over her cheeks. "I might have taken a night class or two in woman-courting."

Her chin lifted all high and mighty-like. "But did you get an A?"

"In kissing, yes." Tommy gave her slender waist a squeeze, and then closed his eyes and inhaled the light perfume she wore and the warm whisper of her breath.

"Okay, that was sexy," she complimented softly with a little nibble of her bottom lip.

"I studied extra hard in the 'How To Be Sexy' class."

"What are we, an episode of 'Friends'? Will you shut up and just kiss me already." A soft hum escaped her lips before his mouth firmly covered hers, his arms closing warmly around her in a loving embrace. The soothing heat generated from their kiss batted away the mildly chilly temperatures. For a brief, timeless moment they held each other and thought of nothing more than being together. When they finally parted she rested her head over his chest, nestling as close as she could get to him. Even then it wasn't close enough. "Do you know something so silly I used to think about?"

"Tell me?" he asked while pressing his lips to her temple.

"I used to imagine if I stayed in Angel Grove instead of going to train in Florida, and if you actually played high school sports instead of your very brief football stint, I would have gotten to wear your letter jacket." She felt his laughter lift through his body as it tickled over her ear. His hold tightened affectionately, as did her own around him. "I would have slept in that jacket," she laughed at herself, lifting her brown eyes to his. "And yes, I know how silly that sounds."

Tommy lowered his voice in her ear. "Would you have worn my class ring?"

"Around my neck on a little silver chain everyday, yes." She licked her lips, smiling brightly.

"And if I asked you to the Prom?"

"I'd probably give you a answer in a day or so," she laughed, flashing her teeth. "Gotta make you work for it, you know. Then I would say yes and pick out the suit I wanted you to wear and the appropriate corsage you would buy for me. Then I would instruct you on the limousine I wanted you to rent and how to wear your hair that night."

Tommy coughed a "Bossy," under his breath.

"Yeah, and now your Boss wants chili-cheese nachos and a hot dog. Let's go." Curling her gloved hand around his, she leaned in for another kiss, and then they were off to the concessions station. She simply could not stop smiling to save her life while holding his hand as they walked across the long movie lot, weaving between the cars. This was the date she'd always wanted to have with him. One where they were finally over their insecurities and inexperience. They were infinitely comfortable with each other now, something she'd always longed for in their relationship. She adored his company and felt so safe with him that it scared her to think in just over twenty-four hours she'd have to say goodbye.

For now she pushed that sad, utterly depressing thought completely out of her mind.

Tommy held the concession station door open for her, and then followed close behind. The expansive interior was brightly lit, filled with a 1950's diner decor of old wall posters, date booths, and spinning ceiling mobiles. Arcade games and ATM's lined the side of one wall as the only evidence you weren't walking through the past. There were only three couples in line in front of them as Monday's were the worst work days of the week, so the theater was pretty empty.

Cozy in a way they both enjoyed.

Towering over Kim by his side, Tommy considered his options. The illuminated overhead menu featured big, clear pictures that had his mouth watering. "Okay, how about we forgo the chili-cheese nachos for the Grande Mexicana Feast?"

Her eyes widening, Kim stared at the delicious-looking pictures of the ginormous tray of fiesta nachos drowned in sour cream, fresh toppings, and cheesy goodness. The Feast also included four double-beef supreme burritos and a large fresh topping-covered bean bowl. "Tommy, lets make a run for the border."

He chuckled, squeezing her hand when they reached the front of the line. She leaned comfortably into his side, enjoying the affectionate feel of his arm around her waist. She might of swooned just a little, just to see if she was still capable of doing it. She let him order their drinks and a extra large, butter drowned popcorn because when you go to the movies you just have to have some. He paid and then they waited quietly to the side while the next couple made their order.

Kim laid her head against his shoulder and sighed happily. His arm curled lovingly around her, keeping her close. She soaked in his warmth, her hand playing with his fingers.

This was how it was supposed to be.

Them together. So at ease and peaceful. In love. Having fun. Teasing. Bantering. Making love until they were exhausted, only to enjoy a nap and then start all over again.

She's loved before. Even considered herself part of the "in love" bracket a few times. But never so loved well as Tommy. Never so deeply.

Kim found herself gazing at Tommy while he listened to a message on his cell phone, her face softening with tenderness. This vacation she so meticulously planned out in advance has turned into something monumental in her life. Her best laid plans fallen to ruin, replaced by yesterdays dreams sweetly laid at her feet in the present. Could they be tomorrow's promise? Could she allow herself to...

"I'm starving," Tommy breathed into her ear while grabbing the massive cardboard box that held their dinner. The scent was driving him crazy. "You grab the drinks and lets get back to the car. Hopefully I won't slip on a patch of ice and embarrass myself."

"Just walk slow and follow me."

"Yes, dear. Of course, I 'love' the view from behind."

His eye-brow wiggle wasn't nearly as sexy as it was silly. Kim snorted, laughing on the way to the door she held open for him. Never mind the gentle snowfall they were already having a ball and the movie hadn't even begun yet. They reached the S.U.V in no time flat, hopping in to get settled. Tommy turned up the heat while they removed their coats and gloves, then adjusted both of their seats as far back as they could go. Kim attuned the radio to the drive-in's frequency and all was right with the world as the movie was about to begin.

Unable to resist any longer, Kim popped a couple of cheesy-dripping, sour cream topped nachos in her mouth. Damn all the world's salads, diet drinks, calorie and taste deficient pastas, so called low-fat ice creams, and non-greasy meatless products. Sometimes you just had to eat the bad stuff. It always tasted better anyway. "These nachos are better than sex. And I mean that." Tommy was devouring a massive, stuffed burrito with gusto and made some sort of comment while chewing. It certainly wasn't to reject her claim. "This platter is made up of everything thats good in the world. Beans, sour cream, cheesy goodness, fat, cholesterol, sodium, thick salsa, and this to-die-for guacamole dip." She munched three more topping heavy nachos, and then wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Tommy knew all to well how unflattering it was for a man to talk to a woman with his mouth full. But that first double-stuffed supreme burrito he bit into was heaven on Earth. "I say when the movie's done we stop in that concession station again and order another Grande Mexicana Feast. We'll eat it for breakfast."

"The former Pink Ranger is in agreement.." They toasted their extra large Coke's to seal the seal. Kim spooned some of the bean bowl next. It was so thick with taste and everything bad for a woman that she fell in love with it. "So when was the last time you went to the drive-in?"

Swallowing, Tommy replied, "Just now."

Turning her head, Kim looked to him with surprise. "Really? This is your first one?" He nodded, smiling. "Yay. I got your drive-in virginity?"

"Yes, and you were very gentle and patient," he laughed at her giggle as the car warmed to a very comfortable state.

They conversated over friends for a while, noting who's talked to who recently and what everyone was up too. Aisha and Rocky were still circling each other, secretly dating off and on as they had for years. Kat was mildly driving Jason crazy with her wedding plans, though he didn't mind near as much as he complained while wearing a smile. Tommy was proud to note all of his Dino-Thunder team members were doing very well in college and that he was still in contact with all of them. Billy's approaching fatherhood was something that tickled Kim to no end. Not only was her childhood friend the first Ranger parent from the original group, but he was having the baby with his alien wife. She noted that they all left anything resembling normal behind so long ago she wasn't sure what it even looked like anymore.

After attacking another burrito, Tommy asked, "Do you remember the first time I took you to the movies?"

Briefly shutting her eyes, Kim was taken back to that crazy night in her mind's eye. "You were taking me to see 'True Lies,'" she fondly recalled. "I was a nervous wreck all day long. I remember walking out of school that day and I realized I didn't remember one single thing I did or learned. When I got home I must have tried on ten different outfits for our date and just about drove Trini nuts. I was running around my bedroom searching for the other shoe in the pair I wanted to wear and Trini told me I was holding it in my hand," she laughed at the memory. "I was such a dork."

"Thank God my dad stopped me at the front door when he smelled how much cologne I had on," Tommy laughed at the memory. "I dipped into his stash and didn't really know where to put it, so I kind of drenched myself in it. He said if anything remotely hot got near me I'd catch on fire." He shook his head at the innocence of it all. "He made me change my shirt and then told me a guy only needs to dab a little behind his ears and on his wrist. I must have poured half a bottle on my chest."

"I would have been coughing all night long sitting next to you."

"And I was so nervous when I picked you up my hands were shaking," Tommy recalled while they enjoyed their dinner. "I was trying to stay calm and be relaxed, but I was sweating like crazy."

"I thought you had a work-out just before our date," Kim noted with a laugh.

"Years later the truth comes out," Tommy said. "I was sure I was going to say something dumb or just not know what to say at all. I was so nervous, you just don't know. I wanted to impress you so bad."

"You did. Trust me, you did." Kim gazed his way, holding his eyes captive. "You were sweet and a gentleman. And when you held my hand I worried I would turn red from not breathing."

"I remember a piece of popcorn fell down your blouse and you caught me staring at your breasts."

"There wasn't much to stare at, so they were pretty happy for the attention."

"That was such a Kim-like thing to say."

"I shall take that as a compliment."

Murder and mayhem swept over the big screen in a carnage of blood and plot twists as they settled in after dinner while chatting over who the killer was this time. That led to a modest argument and a small bet where the winner could ask the loser for anything. Both had a wealth of ideas over that one.

Reaching between them, Tommy took her hand in his, returning the smile that she just graced him with. His complicated, strong-willed, infuriating, inhibition-less Crane. As long as she was his when this was over with he could deal with anything. Since his heart was so deeply involved in winning hers he planned carefully so that victory wasn't an option, but the only option. He was always a believer that sex without love was just aerobics. And though he's honest enough to admit having attended a few classes, what he felt for Kim was so much more than a way to keep his heart in shape.

He's fallen in love with her again.

It took three days. Such a short period of time. Her style and flair have left him breathless. He's forever laughing and smiling in her presence. His secrets, fears, and most deeply personal thoughts are respected and safe with her. Every single ugly thing that's happened to her hadn't tarnished her genuine, sincere spirit. She was emotionally bruised and scarred, but negativity had never set in. She soars in his eyes. Overly romantic, but she does. And when you're happy you can be overly romantic.

At the end of the day it was a wonderful feeling.

"What are you smiling about?" Kim inquired a bit bashfully as he was gazing at her. He gave her hand a squeeze. "Do I have a piece of nacho in my teeth or something?"

"You're amazing."

The soft tenor of his voice made her blush so fast she felt dizzy. She licked her lips, and then found the dearest love reflected in his eyes for her alone. She felt humbled and terrified at the same time. "How about we quit our jobs and go in together to buy your cabin? Then we'd never have to leave."

"So you never want to leave me?"

His smirk was to damn handsome for words. "I never said that."

"I assumed if 'we' bought the cabin and 'we' never had to leave then 'we' would be together."

"'You' assume to much."

"And you're a tease."

"Yo mama."

Tommy blinked, laughing. "That was random and did you just insult my mom?" Kim gave a shrug. "You know, playground rules dictate we have to fight now."

Kim crossed her arms, diving head-first into a time honored tradition. "Your mama's so dumb that she went to the movies and it said 'Under 17 not admitted.' Then she went back home and got 16 of her friends."

"Your mama is so dumb that when your daddy said it was chilly outside she ran out with a spoon."

Chuckling softly, Kim fired back, "Your mama is so stupid, on her job application where it says 'Emergency contacts', she put 'None, I wear glasses."

In Tommy's eyes this meant war. "If brains were gas your mama wouldn't have enough to power a Smurf scooter around the inside of a Fruit Loop."

"Your mama is so stupid she thinks Christmas wrap is Snoop Dogg's holiday album."

"Your mama is so stupid she thinks Taco Bell is a Mexican phone company."

"Your mama's so stupid when she saw the choices under 'Sex' on a application she wrote in 'Sometimes Wednesday."

That she would go there was truly shocking. Tommy gave a nod, seeing this was gonna get ugly. "The worst six years of your mama's life was in the third grade."

"Your mama's so stupid she planted Cheerios in the ground so she could grow a donut tree."

"Your mama is so stupid she spent twenty minutes staring at a orange juice container because it said 'Concentrate'.'"

"That's it. You and me outside right now!" When Kim tried to open her passenger-side door while laughing her head off he playfully tugged her hand, and then gave a little head nod for her to come over. She graced him with a provocative smile before climbing into his lap, ever thankful for the expansive room of a S.U.V. His arms closed warm around her middle. Instinctively she rested her head over his shoulder, snuggling closer. When he pressed his lips to the base of her neck, his touch made her body tingle. She craved him. Want simply wasn't a strong enough word. "Don't you dare mistake this for some sort of victory."

"Oh how could I possibly see it that way?" he laughed before kissing her deeply, his right hand cupping her cheek while he plundered her soft, warm mouth. He swore she tasted sweeter each time his tongue glided over hers, or danced over the roof of her mouth. She was a spectacular kisser. One he'd love nothing more than to drown in for many, many years to come. "My Beautiful," he whispered possessively.

"Yes," she quietly announced, sensing no need to deny the obvious. "My Handsome."

"Always," he replied before sharing a softer kiss, lingering on and on until they were smiling around the kiss. "I love you." She repeated the endearment, gazing into his eyes with not a hint of doubt. Now still wasn't the time for the 'Big Talk,' but he at least felt confident enough that it would go well.

Suddenly Kim's eyes widened with a quirky sort of smile curling her lips. She laughed and then pointed to the four-door, dark blue Jeep parked on their right. The one with the foggy windows that was gently swaying. "Well, there's no doubt about the 'Back-seat Queen' in that car."

Tommy followed her line of vision and then laughed, shaking his head. "The car's not shaking that much."

"Every man doesn't have your Herculean stamina," she complimented beside a giggle when he attempted to poke his chest out with pride. "Tone it down." He smooched her again and then settled back to watch the movie, but found the shaking jeep a very compelling bit of entertainment.

The windows fogged up, especially in the back seat. They laughed when a foot banged against the window a couple of time. Staring was kinda naughty and an invasion of privacy, but hey. They probably weren't the only ones looking. Everyone looked at the drive-in.

That was until it the jeep stopped shaking after only five minutes.

Kim commented, "I doubt she's a very satisfied Queen."

"Hey!. He might of done his best."

"That's why us girls enjoy our battery-operated, secret, under the bed boyfriend's. To replace guys like the Jeep dude," Kim snickered before nuzzling the side of Tommy's neck. "Thank you for taking me to the movie's tonight."

"You're welcome." With his hand resting over her thigh, Tommy inhaled the chestnut tresses of her hair and sighed. The last thing he expected to find on this trip was love. But life's greatest surprises often came when you least expected them. "And for the record, I so won tonight."

"However did you arrive at that conclusion?"

Considering her cute perch on his lap, the way she was caressing his neck, smiling so lovely, he couldn't help adoring her. "Shut up and kiss me."

Kim grumbled a a little "Bossy," before doing as she was told.

***********

***********

**(Day 4)**

**Tommy's cabin **

**3723 Verdon Lane Cabin #3 **

**Tuesday, December 7, 2008 7:35 AM **

**South Lake Tahoe, CA**

"Just do it," Kimberly poignantly ordered the bathroom mirror's reflection, her tone quiet and introspective as she stared back at herself. She sighed heavily, her head bowing once more as her legs refused to obey her command. Having repeated Nike's trademark for a third time already, she was no more closer to marching back to bed and telling Tommy she wanted... no, needed so much more than four days with him than proving that the moon was made of cheese.

Not only did common sense prove that it wasn't, but she'd actually been to the moon. Twice.

At least that made the mirror's reflection smile back at her, despite her dire fear of commitment yet again eating her up inside.

Ever the early bird, crane of course; she indulged her normal morning rituals. A trip to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and her morning coffee were before 8:00 AM necessities. Tommy was still asleep when she fled the warmth of his body curled around hers for this time alone. Her first thought upon waking this morning was that it was the last one she'd be sharing with him. This was their last day together and the thought of it blindsided her with sorrow, so much so that she couldn't lie there beside him any longer.

Barefoot as she walked over the mildly cool hardwood floors, Kim put on a pot of coffee in the kitchen, lit the fire place in the living room, and then made her way to the bathroom. After peeing and brushing her teeth, she began conversing with the familiar girl in the mirror, typical Kim in that her personal therapist was herself. She mused that it probably explained why she made so many bad decisions she later regretted, but that wasn't entirely fair either. Being her own counsel hadn't always failed her. Only in matters of the heart did she wish she'd gone left a few times when she went right.

Standing here this morning on the cusp of age thirty, Kim closely regarded herself in the mirror, titling her head slightly for every angle. Thanks to the modern science of cosmetics and having inherited good skin from her mom, she didn't find any worry lines or wrinkles on her face. Her skin looked as soft and smooth as it had when she was in college, a fact she was most thankful for. No one would ever mistake her lips for Angelina Jolie's, but no guy she'd ever kissed had gone away disappointed. And while she'd always wanted larger breasts, the desire was never enough to do anything about it, surgically. "You got what you got," she grinned, repeating her mother's favorite line to her whenever she was caught appraising her looks as a teen.

She wouldn't honestly change anything about herself except her height if she could. And even then she made the most with what God had given her. Athletics kept her weight stable and her figure toned enough. She secretly loved her hair more often than not as well.

Alas, it was her internal struggles she wished she could come to grips with. Where her heart was concerned, she doubted herself and her ability to trust not only the men she gave it to, but the choices she made. She knew she was fractured in that regard, and also that she'd have to overcome it and let things go in order to be happy with someone. Her father's betrayal, her own with Tommy, and Dylan's left her unable to get over the fear that hurt was forever stalking her like a thief in the night where love was concerned.

That was why the blessing of this vacation had her so on edge. Her goal this weekend was to work on her music, enjoy a couple of stress-free days off work, and get some skiing in. Not meet up with her ex-boyfriend from high school, enjoy the hottest sex of her entire life, have the most fun she's had ever, and fall deeply in...

"Just do it," Kim muttered again, but with a greater sense of determination this time. She exhaled deeply, choosing to defy her fears instead of giving into them. She wanted to go to Tommy right now and tell him that they needed to work out a way to see each other more often and see what happens. That's what she knows she wants. Him. Only him. And to be perfectly honest, it's always been him. She no longer worried that it might always be him. Maybe that was life's point to her all along.

He's the one and now you have to show the courage to fight for the life you want despite your fears.

Of course, realizing he was the one after four days sounded crazy, but Kim was pretty sure over the course of time her opinion wouldn't change. At least if the course of time was allowed to happen, then at least she'd know for certain if she were right or not. The consequences were all her own either way.

So be it.

Caroline didn't raise a dainty little flower that wilted under a day's worth of scorching hot sun, but a bulldozer capable of roaring through anything in her path. Kim knew that she was a strong woman. Life had dealt her it's inevitable pains, but she was still here no worse for the wear. Nothing had crippled her spirit to the point of accepting less than what she deserved. Nothing was out of her ability to change if she wanted it badly enough. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life thinking about what was holding her back from being happy. She wanted to finally overcome it.

"Just do it," Kim noted to herself for the very last time before marching right out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom she shared with Tommy.

Stopping upon reaching the doorway, Kim gazed at Tommy more fully, vastly appreciating the beloved sight of him. The former White Ranger sat up in bed, shirtless and oh so sexy. His pose was relaxed and lazy, enjoying a quiet morning while waiting for her to return. As pre-required by his male DNA, he was watching Sportscenter on ESPN, catching up on the latest happenings in the NFL and NBA. His immense interest in mixed martial arts had him waiting for the latest MMA report as well. He hadn't noticed her yet, and for that she was grateful. It gave her a brief time to appreciate the man she's fallen for again.

Tommy snored. Not so loud that she couldn't sleep, but just enough to know he wasn't as perfect as he seemed sometimes. He was short-tempered with slow drivers, no doubt a hold-over from his racing days. She actually found it cute for some strange reason. When the television remote was in his hand, he constantly flipped channels like it seemed all men had to do. He still maintained the gentleman-like manners that charmed her so when they were dating. She never opened a door when he was with her, and he always talked to her in a slightly softer, more personal tone of voice than anyone else. He shadowed her intimately, something she had always loved. And in a world full of the absolute worst examples of men, he stood as a shiny beacon that there were still some good guys out there.

Wearing his heart on his sleeve, Tommy loved her and had made no attempt to hide it in any way. Kim wasn't sure if he was in love, but he certainly wasn't opposed to it. He wanted more of her and was patiently waiting for her to catch up to the idea. She could always read him that well because he was so genuine he felt no need to hide how he felt about her. The man could thrill her body one moment, and then make her laugh her head off the next. He never complained about life, accepting every day as it came while maintaining the honest character he lived his life with. And every single mistake in life she had made and told him about, he listened with a non-judgmental tone, all the while reminding her wasn't anywhere near perfect either.

That was why he was perfect for her, Kim surmised. If only she could conquer her own fears...

Meanwhile, Tommy half-listened to ESPN's daily MMA report while keeping a careful watch out the corner of his eye on Kim standing quietly in the doorway. The tiny, pink "Hello Kitty" t-shirt and white pajama pants with pink flowers she wore were so cute he couldn't stand it. Sans shoes she seemed even shorter than usual, her hair pulled back in a messy pony tail that on her looked comfortably gorgeous. He could tell she was deep in thought, waiting for something. It wasn't for him to acknowledge her. Instead of calling her on it, as always, he gave her the space she needed to do things her way.

She was more than worth the wait.

While gently nibbling her bottom lip, Kim quietly entered the bedroom, her hands sort of fumbling before her in a slightly nervous way. She stopped before reaching the end of the bed, catching his loving gaze focused on her. The words were choked in the vicinity of her throat, somehow lodged there as she attempted to speak. If he wasn't the man for her, then who was? That question simmered in her heart. Why couldn't she tell him what she wanted to say? "This is our last day."

Her statement moved Tommy into action. He pushed aside the covers and crawled to the end of the bed, then sat there, his feet planted on the hardwood floor. His hand extended to her, motioning for her to come to him. She did so without saying a word, slipping her hand in his while standing in between his legs. The warmth of his skin seeped into her, seemingly drawing her out of this somber fog.

Tommy affectionately caressed her hand in his, so small and delicate in comparison to his own. And yet she was as strong a person as he had ever met. Here and now, she was vulnerable and scared. His proud,  
fearless crane... it tore at his heart to see her this way. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kim shut her eyes, sighing. "No."

"Yes, you do. But you're scared."

She nervously chewed her bottom lip. "Get outta my head."

"I'm trying to get into your heart."

She paused, her head dipping ever so. "You've always been there." He took her other hand, favoring her with the most adorable smile. It broke through to her big-time. "I'm missing you already."

"Is that really what you want to say?"

"You're free to tell me what you want to hear."

"This isn't the time for games, Kim." Tommy pulled her closer and then lifted her small hands to his face before kissing both. He felt her eyes upon him the entire time. "This vacation hasn't turned out how either of us thought it would. But I think that's a good thing. Sometimes the most unexpected surprises life throws our way turn out to be the best."

"My heart is..." Kim tried to say as her voice trembled. She centered herself after a pause, fighting the emotion sweeping over her. "My heart is involved in this now," she confessed at last.

"I have never broken it before."

"No, but I've broken yours."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." And she meant it, sadly enough.

"I've loved you roughly half my life. And I'd like to love you for the rest of it. But to see if that's even possible we have to see what this is. And it is most definitely not just an affair." Tommy watched her pale, and noted she was half a second away from bolting. Trouble was, she just didn't want too. And for once she didn't run. She stood her ground with tears glistening her eyes, appearing as lost as he had ever seen her before. "I can't fix you. But I do love you."

How could she not smile dearly? It was impossible, so she allowed him to see how happy he made her. Feeling a bit girlie, she calmly sat over his right leg, nestling close against him. Her eyes shut when he pressed his face to hers. His hands released hers so that his arms could curl around her, drawing them closer. "I love you too," she whispered warmly over his cheek, and then pressed her lips there. "I'm a girl with a lot of issues."

Tommy playfully nuzzled the side of her neck, brushing a kiss there. It drew the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "I'm a guy with a lot of patience."

Her hand cupped his cheek, and then she bent to claim his lips with a firm, loving kiss that saw them fall back onto the bed until she was giggling over his lips. All of a sudden she saw him reaching for the TV remote, so she leapt off of him after it. Unfortunately, his longer reach saw him reach the prize first. Even her tickling failed to make him relinquish his prize. "You cheated with your long arms and all."

"I win. Deal."

They crawled back up the bed, settling in side-by-side. Kim was still fuming, albeit smiling as well. "Jerk."

Shrugging, Tommy began past flipping channels, happy to have things a bit less serious between them for now. The important relationship talk they needed to have could wait until tonight over a romantic dinner.  
They were already close to agreeing that they had to see each other again, so for now he wanted to enjoy her for one last carefree day before they had to make the real decisions that would define them. "Here's the Sci-Fi channel. Now that's cool."

Kim watched the Sci-Fi channel movie for all of six seconds before the half-shark, half-man ate three people in a forest, then dove back into a nearby lake. "That thing looked like one of Lord Zedd's old creatures. Only cheaper."

"I didn't think that was possible."

"Zedd's magic was powerful, but his budget was quite low," Kim snickered. "Change the channel before we see that Shark-guy again. I might just die laughing at it."

Tommy found one of the newest Harry Potter movies, but Kim shook her head. She'd seen enough real magic for a lifetime. When she suggested the Lifetime channel he reminded her he was a man and the "Scorned Woman Network" wasn't his cup of tea. When he stopped on the Spike channel Kim reminded him that she was a woman and the "Lonely, Still Living At Home With Mom Channel" wasn't a good time for her.

Finally, they settled on a show about murder, mystery, and overcoming the odds. It was a drama in the highest sense of the word and instantly reminded them of a more innocent time.

"Scooby Doo and Shaggy did drugs. They were stoners. I'm sure of it," Kim concluded while lying half on top of Tommy, her fingers tapping lazily over his belly. "I mean, come on. Shaggy was advertising his drug use. He had to be high. Where was all that smoke coming from in the back of that van? And he was always munching snacks."

Tommy stared at her briefly, and then shook his head. "Your mind goes to strange places."

"And Velma. Sweet and brilliant as she is, who told her to wear a thick, bright red turtleneck sweater in the summer time? She had to be high too. Plus, I'm willing to bet a month's pay she's playing for Ellen's team, if you catch my drift."

Tommy laughed, nodding. "I had a crush on Daphne when I was a kid. She had a great pair of legs."

"She was an animated character, Tommy."

"She was an animated character with great legs, Kim."

Kim knew the Y Chromosome was missing something. Scruples. Tommy was living proof. He just happened to be hot looking living proof. And while she added no more as the cartoon played, her hand resting over his belly slowly ventured lover, coming to rest on his cock. It soon began to stir beneath her fingers. She gave it a single, gentle squeeze, and then no more...

"You're so evil."

Speaking softly, her eyes bright with wickedness, she asked, "Would you rather I continue to regale you with my critique of Scooby Doo?"

By now he was so hard her fist was wrapped around him through his boxers. Her firm caress was sensational. "No, but I have a mystery I think we could solve together."

Oh yeah?" she smiled when he leaned down until his lips hovered over hers. "And what would that be?"

"The Mystery of the Screaming Orgasm."

"Oh, I like that one."

**********

With her slim figure arched over him like a panther on the prowl, Kimberly's hands were filled with the throbbing length of him. Slick from her own saliva, she deftly stroked the hard flesh with both fists, all the while panting from the duel sensations of the strong hands firmly kneading her backside and the voracious tongue dragging softly over her swollen clit. That agile, glistening serpent of his slowly lapped the slick outer lips of her sex, causing her hips to quiver, grinding over the warm mouth devouring her.

Overcome by the feminine scent of her aroused state, Tommy held his love tightly in place, drowning himself in the heady taste of her. From the first taste of her skin, his appetite was insatiable. The long, shaky breaths escaping her lungs were eloquent music to his ears. He focused on gently suckling her clit until one of her small hands left his cock to grab at the bed sheets, struggling to hold herself upright. The other hand still gripped him firmly, stroking at the base of his hard cock. Soft, moist sounds sang the erotic tune of his powerful need to sexually consume her alive... until her warm mouth engulfed the head of his cock. He gasped loudly from the pleasure, his eyes rolling back as she began steadily bobbing her head over his lap, drawing deeply on his length, her cheeks hollowing to increase the sweet pressure. He swore in the back of his throat, "Evil girl."

"Your girl," Kim panted before swirling her tongue over the head of his cock until he squirmed beneath her, shaking wildly. "That's what you get for biting my ass a minute ago." He laughed for less than a heartbeat until her soft lips began sliding smoothly up and down his hard flesh, robbing him of any semblance of coherent thought. She felt his stomach muscles clench and tremble beneath her every time she took him deep inside her mouth, as far as she could comfortably take him. She paused, panting hotly over him, her face straining pleasurably from the way his tongue fluttered all around her clit. And then dove inside her, effectively fucking her with it. "Awww...god... Tommy, please... "

Locked in a wickedly erotic 69, they were one body of moaning, trembling, needy flesh.

Tommy loved the feel of her small, round backside in his hands. Squeezing them to his heart's content, his mouth began sucking on her fully, his tongue lashing rapidly over her clit. His lips were sealed over her, his neck arched high enough to not let up for a second. At the same time the incredible pleasure he was experiencing felt like an out of body experience. He was absolutely rigid inside the humid confines of her suctioning mouth. She nursed the tip so sensuously he couldn't keep his focus on what he was doing. To that end his mouth pressed wet kisses along her damp inner thighs. "You're... you're incredible."

"Right back atcha." With a dangling string of saliva connecting her lips to his cock, she swallowed him again... and again, reveling in the harsh gasps coming from between her legs. She frantically bobbed her head, sucking on him so devilishly that he might never compare another woman to her. His shivers of pleasure were her reward, but not the most grand she sought. She wanted him out of his mind with lust.  
but could barely finish the job with the mouth suckling her clit, forcing her to grind vigorously over his mouth.

When he dipped a long, middle finger inside her, she almost came that very second! It surged into her deeply, her sex tightly clenching around it while his tongue flickered over and over and around her clit until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ahh...god...ahhhh," Kim moaned loudly, her head bowed over his thigh, bursting wetly over his tongue. Her brown eyes clamped shut as surge after rumbling surge of pulse-pounding pleasure shot through her like wildfire. She slumped forward, quivering, the bedspread now clutched tightly in her fists. Her heart beat a primal drum inside her chest, her lungs drawing powerfully for air. Throughout her torrid climax, he softly feasted on her, trapping her against his mouth with his hands gripping her backside until at last she rolled off him, gasping... throughly sated, but beaten as well. Defeated and put away wet. Her legs were still shaking from such a hot orgasm. "Fine, you won."

Lazily rolling his tongue around the stickiness surrounding of his lips, Tommy exhaled deeply. His mouth curled in the most triumphant of smiles. "Told you so," he half-laughed, lifting his head enough to plant a open-mouth kiss over the right cheek of her backside. She giggled in response, pulling away and around from him. "You lost, Beautiful."

Maneuvering onto her back, Kim gritted her teeth, forever hating that she'd relinquished the upper hand. Her toes bit at the sheets in defiance. Giving a little nod, she sat up, her fair skin flushed beautifully from head to toe. A light sheen of perspiration faintly ghosted her face and neck, glistening in the warm light cascading through the bedroom's window shades. She favored him with a naughty pout. "I hate you."

"No," he replied in a playful tone while watching her seductively slide over his body, straddling his lap. "You love me, don't you?" Never one to give in a inch, Kim gave a little cute shrug, her arms crossing her bare chest. He rose to meet her, twining his strong arms around her slender waist, and leaned in oh so close. "Admit it?"

"No, I don't love you." Chocolate eyes fell shut when his mouth covered hers briefly, but firm enough to make her ache between her thighs to be filled. "You're just my good friend." Her conclusion saw him deeply claim her lips, delving his tongue alongside hers, urgently gliding their mouths from side-to side in a lust-filled kiss. She tasted herself on his lips, loving the way his hand cupped the back of her head. Their mouths parted with a gasp. "As brother's go, you're pretty nice."

He fucked her mouth with his for the next twenty beats of her heart until she could barely breathe and couldn't think straight. She gave as good as she got, sucking strongly on his tongue while holding him so tightly, as if she never wanted to let him go. That was the dearest truth that lived in her heart.

"Yes, I love you," Kim gasped heavily, blushing and so damn hot for him. They sought another kiss... and then another, unable to resist. Her sweaty palms pressed to his hard chest, pushing him back down on the bed. Reaching between her legs, her fingers wrapped around the hard stalk of flesh throbbing against her thigh.

"I love you, Beautiful." As if gazing upon her while in a pleasure-induced trance, the expression of pure longing that swept over Kimberly's face when she sank him slowly inside her tore the very air from his lungs. She took him until her backside settled over his upper thighs, as if she couldn't bare the tiniest separation. His chest heaved in response. Her sex molded around him, held tight within the moist heat of her body. Her bottom lip was caught between her white teeth, eyes shut, her head thrown back while his hands filled with the supple curves of her ass. And when she began to rock over him, the world faded to black as he was lost in the aching desire he felt for her. "I've always loved you."

His declaration swept the sweetest emotion over Kim. Her mouth descended over his with a soulfully intense kiss that they refused to break for the longest time. Her slender hips began rolling back and forth, aided by the hands on her backside rocking her into his smooth counter thrusts. Her face twisted into a series of passion-induced grimaces while her body drew around him as if they were made for each other. She knew that they were because nothing had ever felt as good as him inside her, throbbing and thick, filling her like no man had done before.

Skin to skin, Tommy gazed into her warm brown eyes as she moved above her. Her lips hovered a breaths distance from his, her hips churning low and away, flexing him inside her. His hands settled on her hips,  
guiding her rhythmic movements as they stared into each others souls... mating. "My Beautiful," he whispered possessively, smiling at her while she rode him.

"Yes," she whimpered, burying her face in the side of his neck, kissing him there. "My Handsome."

"Yes, always." The sensual feel of her warm mouth sucking on his neck while she rode him with the most decadent rhythm he'd ever felt was intoxicating. She was so small and tight, squeezing around him, her small breasts swaying hypnotically. He slipped one arm around her waist, sitting up just enough to draw a pebbled nipple in his mouth, gently biting before nursing the tip.

"You... you drive me so crazy," Kim groaned. When he sat up, her back arched enough to give him room. But not for a second did her lower body halt the grinding ride she was throughly enjoying. Her sex clenched strongly around the hard flesh delving inside her. Never had she felt so full of a man, or so ripe and greedy for making love. He was a true force of nature, and when he repositioned them, settling her down on her back her eyes pleaded with him. "Make me cum... do it... please make me cum..."

Biting over the pulse of her neck, Tommy fucked the tight depths of her with intense urgency. Holding back for dear life as long as he could, he was at the edge of even his restraint. But here, now, he could claim her... Make her his. She bucked hard, twisting beneath him, her eyes squeezed shut. Her nails clawed over his shoulders and back while full-length strokes rattled her teeth with exquisite pleasure. The bedsprings creaked their approval while the headboard rattled against the wall.

Kim grabbed his bare ass while he claimed her, their torsos' mating aggressively. They were a gasping, writhing entity of ecstasy until at last, they came together. Muffled groans of pleasure escaped the deeply erotic kiss they shared when they came as Tommy surged inside her time after time, her sex draining every drop from him until he was completely spent. They held onto each other tightly, trembling as one, their chests heaving for air.

There was a time for sexy banter, cute one-liners, and deeply emotional declarations. And then there was the quiet. A tender place where two people simply knew that what they shared didn't require anything more than a soft smile and a gentle kiss.

Tommy kissed Kim slowly and deeply, having nothing at all that he wanted to say. Neither did she. Falling in love wasn't part of any plan they devised upon planning this vacation.

Nonetheless, it happened.

And now they'd have to find a way to make it work. But for now, a long, lazy nap was in order.

**********

**Eight hours later**

**********

"Okay, here's the plan." As thick puffs of cool air blustered from her softly parted lips, Kimberly braced her back to the side of the cabin while keeping a lookout around the corner. Tommy kept watch on their blind side as they were throughly surrounded by their enemies. After well over a decade they were a team again, so she knew she had to trust in her partner's skills just as he trusted in hers. "You take out the Barbie twins. I'll get Freckles."

Twisting his cap over his ears to ward off the chill, Tommy then clutched a trash can lid in one black gloved hand while a snowball settled in the other. "That's not a plan. That's a designation of attack orders."

"Would you rather I draw stick figures in the snow and point to the one I want you to go after?"

"Always with the sarcasm." She poked his side just cause, making him wonder how she ever got so snarky. "I think Freckles likes you."

Kim arched a brow. "Oh, so now you're jealous of a teenager?"

"No way," Tommy quickly noted, brushing aside the claim.

"Good, cause you know I don't care for red-heads. Plus he's what, thirteen? I don't rob the cradle," she winked at her ex-honey. Maybe not so ex-anymore, but she was still trying to sort that out in her head. His smirk made her want to kiss it from his lips, but she shoved aside the urge for later. This was war and Kimberly Hart played to win. "The others are still out there. At least five of them scattered about."

"Yeah, but they aren't bold like the older ones. They'll lay low until we're out in the open and then go for a sneak attack. We'll need to take out Freckles and the Barbies first. Then the rest will come to us." Kim nodded while adjusting her scarf around her neck as the temperatures were frigid. Upon finishing she extended two fingers, pointing them towards the other side of the cabin across the street from them. She pointed to her eyes and then made a circular motion before pointing to the cabin they were braced against. Befuddled, Tommy's eyes narrowed as if he didn't have a clue what she was suggesting. "I didn't know you knew sign language."

Rolling her honey-brown eyes, Kim took on a exasperated pose. "How you were ever the leader for so long boggles my mind."

Grinning, Tommy leaned in and firm brushed a kiss across her lips, lingering until her hand swatted his chest. "Go ahead. Insult your partner. But when you're eating a snowball sandwich we'll see who's laughing then."

"You've already been hit three times?" Kim pointed out, holding up three fingers.

Tommy stood defiant. "Twice."

"Three times. I counted! Ha!"

Kim, beautiful as she was, infuriated him. Standing so tall when she was so short. Still, he loved her to no end. "Okay, who's gonna be the decoy?"

Finishing up a new snowball, she asserted, "You're taller and make a better target."

"Yeah, but Freckles likes you. He'd come out if you do. Then I'll nail him."

"And here I thought you just wanted to 'nail' me." Her high and mighty taunt saw him lean in to kiss her again, but she gave a seductive little head shake, pursing her lips. "Later, Handsome. For now I'll be the decoy."

"Then go," Tommy laughed as he pointed across the frozen street. "Decoy."

"Jerk," she snickered, lifting a frozen rock into her free hand from the ground. Out the corner of her eye she sensed movement around the front of the cabin. She tossed the rock at a metal garbage can on the front porch, loudly knocking it over. The sounds of feet shuffling told her someone was near by. She darted out in pursuit. "Here goes nothing."

'Freckles' aka Jimmy Clemons hadn't expected to engage in anything resembling a snowball fight with a girl as beautiful as the one who hit him in the face not ten minutes ago. For him it was love at first sight. Being the oldest of several siblings, a friendly snowball fight with the couple down the road had started innocently enough... but once he saw her... wow, brunette tresses peaking out from under a black skull cap. Wearing a devilish smile that erased the face of every girl he'd ever dreamed about, and the way she called him 'cutie-pie' after making sure he was alright made his heart aflutter. Plus, he tagged her boyfriend good in the back of the head. That was the icing on the cake.

Now if he could just... and then there she was, sneaking out from behind one of the cabins wearing those gorgeously tight blue jeans. It was almost a shame to hit her with a snowball. She was just so darn pretty to him. But he was thirteen and this was as close to a girl... no, scratch that, a woman as he'd ever gotten. Plus she'd called him 'cutie-pie'. That made his day. Week. Month. Year. Life so far. Afterwards his smile was bright enough to light up midnight itself.

Moving stealthily from his hiding position, Jimmy came from behind a huge frosted-over tree to get a good shot at her. And then he threw his snowball as hard as he could. As if she had eyes in the back of her head she deftly cart-wheeled out of the way and then returned fire, nearly nailing him in the face. The tree ate her assault, but the game was on. He was so happy he couldn't think straight. God, she was pretty. His hands didn't even register the cold as he quickly prepared another snowball.

Kim peeked from behind a large blue trash pin, catching flash of auburn hair . It was Freckles alright. "Come'on cutie pie," she shouted. "You're not gonna hide from a little girl, are ya?"

She was taunting him and he knew he didn't have anything resembling a witty reply. And he knew if he came out from behind this tree the boyfriend was probably waiting to nail him. Still, this was the most excitement he'd had since... ever. His heart was pounding "I'm... I'm gonna win." It was lame as replies went and he knew it. But he was thirteen, so...

Covering her hand over her mouth, Kimberly chuckled under her breath. Her opponent was crushing on her big-time, which was pretty darn sweet. "Cutie-pie, I thought we were making a connection. Don't you wanna play?"

She was gonna fill every fantasy he'd have about a girl for the next six months. Maybe six years. Jimmy couldn't believe how much he liked her. "I... I play to win." Lame again. Oh well. It was the best he had.

Suddenly the giggling sounds of his twin blond sisters Beth and Blair was heard as they rounded the cabin nearest to Jimmy, being chased by 'the boyfriend' who was just throwing snowballs over their heads for fun. They were having a ball. That was when the rest of the Clemons clan unloaded on 'the boyfriend' with a steady stream of snowballs that saw him duck, tumble, and roll behind a parked truck while playfully begging for mercy. Jimmy shouted, "Get'em!"

"Oh, now that wasn't nice," Kim teased from behind the tree, two snowballs hidden behind her back. "He's not so bad once you get past his lack of memory, big ego, and morning breath." She quickly evaded a sudden snowball, shielding her face from the icy splat on the trash bin's closed lid. "You got pretty close there, cutie-pie."

"I play baseball back home," he replied, grinning wildly.

Deciding a different tactic, Kim carefully sauntered out from behind the trash bin. She raised her hands in defeat, dropping both snowballs, smiling cutely at the young man who now seemed a bit stunned at the way she was staring at him so intently at him. Like right at him. She had him and she knew it. "I think you and me can make a deal."

Jimmy blinked as she approached him. "Wha... what kind of deal?"

"Well, cutie-pie," Kim salaciously allowed the words to drip from her lips while enjoying the innocent blush upon his fair skin. His freckles were cute indeed. "If you put that snowball down I just might give you a little kiss. But if you don't I'll remove your dick before your brain gets the message it's missing."

Jimmy gulped. Had she said what he just thought she said? When she was close enough so that he could see the soft shade of her lip gloss he did what any young teenage boy would do when faced with the offer of a lifetime. He swallowed really hard and then dropped his snowball. His feet shuffled a little as he tried to stand up straight when Kim walked right up to him...

...and gave him his very first kiss. Three seconds in total on the lips. When she pulled away his smile was so wide she saw nothing but white teeth white teeth. Kim tilted her head, having just now noticed his green eyes. If he remained a gentleman he was gonna be a lady-killer. And his innocent blush warmed her heart. "You're a good kisser."

"Really? She nodded. Jimmy knew this day would live with him forever. Or at least until his next kiss. Nah, forever. Shyly, he ducked his head, and then offered in a quiet voice, "So are you."

"Thanks cutie-pie." Never let it be said that the former Pink Ranger was not at least a little bit evil. While Freckles basked in the first kiss glow, she quickly scooped up enough snow for one ball and hit him in the chest. His gaze appeared shocked and then he laughed. "Gotcha."

She ran off as the chase began anew.

The snowball war erupted in earnest and Tommy and Kim battled the entire Clemons clan for the next hour, blasting snowballs all over the place in a vast display of fun and entertainment as afternoon gently faded into evening.

**********

**********

**(Day 4)**

**Tommy's cabin **

**3723 Verdon Lane Cabin #3 **

**Tuesday, December 7, 2008 6:20 PM **

**South Lake Tahoe, CA**

Seated comfortably on the plush love seat, her hand warmed by the cup of hot cocoa Tommy just made for her, Kimberly wondered why he hadn't yet joined her to snuggle. Temperatures outside continued to fall and she missed the warming, affectionate feel of him resting against her. With this being their last night together she found herself craving his close proximity. "Do I have cooties?"

While pacing the living-room floor with his hands in his pockets, Tommy stopped cold, fixing a curious look at her. "Cooties?"

"Yep," she noted after a sip of cocoa, enjoying the delicious taste that warmed her insides. "I'm sitting over here all alone and you're pacing the floor like I have cooties. The female disease grade school boys say girls have before they hit puberty and realize they want nothing more in the whole world than to be close to a girl."

She was quirky and strange, but he loved her brand of uniqueness. It was exactly what his life had been missing. She's what his life had been missing. Tommy casually rubbed the back of his head. "I am in no way, shape, or form afraid of your cooties."

"Good," she winked. "Now get over here."

"No."

Genuinely surprised, Kimberly contemplated the stark seriousness written over his handsome features and felt a subtle tremor come over her. It was a familiar ache if she tried to describe it. Like a well-known fear, slow in growth, that began gripping her tightly. And what was worse, deep down she knew she had nothing to fear from him. Just what he represented. She tried to will the notion away. "Okay, so what's up?"

Tommy gazed at his love, summoning what he hoped were the right words to ease her mind and not scare her off. He was well aware of her wealth of insecurities and issues, ever thankful that she was open enough with him to share them. But sharing was one thing. Moving forward past them was quite another. He'd never been too lucky with love, but he'd be damned if he didn't give it his all this time. "This weekend... these past couple of days have been some of the most wonderful of my entire life," he began on one long breath of air, hands by his sides, eyes locked with hers. "That's the truth, Kim. I've had a incredible time with you. I feel like we've really connected again."

"And again... and again," she salaciously teased, nibbling her lip in a come hither fashion. But her seductive advances weren't working. He wanted something... and she was fairly certain of what it was. Her good mood began to gently fade into twilight. She hated that as she was sure what he was going to say was exactly what her heart wanted and more importantly needed to hear. Untucking her legs from beneath her, she sat up straight, giving him her undivided attention. "I'm sorry. I know you're being serious. So this is me shutting up now."

"Thank you," he said upon approaching her, hands nervously residing inside his pockets. "Kim, you make me laugh. You make me smile. You excite me. You're the best lover I've ever had. You make me feel like I could share anything with you... any part of me. Even the parts I don't care for very much. It feels like we've found something that was always there, but now its just a little deeper. A little older and I think a wiser. I feel like there's some real magic between us."

Her brown eyes followed him when he fell to a knee before her and then gently took the cup from her hand before replacing it with his own. His touch was just as warm and every bit as soothing. But there was still a gnawing coldness in her belly that refused to grasp this moment for what it truly was. A second chance at... Her throat constricted as she couldn't say a word. No matter the sincere conviction gracing his beloved brown eyes.

"I think we both have a pretty good idea of how the other lives their life. We mesh pretty well together and I think we could build upon that. Look, I know I'm not perfect," he laughed softly, caressing her hand. "I'm never going to be perfect. But I do love you. And I don't see you with rose colored glasses either. I'm perfectly fine with you not being perfect either. And I know I'm probably using the word perfect far to often, but I'm just trying to find a way to convey to you that I love the woman you are. That I understand your past relationships and the way they've shaped your outlook on all relationships. I'm a pretty patient guy if you give me the chance."

He was accepting her as she was. He didn't require she become someone else. There was such sincere love in that.

"Listen, I'm not asking you for anything," Tommy began his stretch run towards home. "I'm not asking to be your boyfriend. I'm not trying to go-steady, no matter how silly or juvenile that sounds," he chuckled. "I don't have any expectations from you. I'm not even going to ask you not to date other guys because we've only been together a few days. It's just..." he paused, gathering himself. For the woman he loved, who owned his heart, she deserved his very best. "I think we have such potential for much more than just friendship, Kim. I think that the past few days have, at the very least proven that there's still something between us. Again, I'm not asking you for anything more than a chance to spend more time with you when its convenient for you."

Wasn't that exactly what she wanted this morning? And what she wouldn't allow herself to ask for. Kim swallowed hard in the back of her throat as tears glistened her eyes. Her foot absently tapped the floor to give her something to do with all the confusing energy flowing through her body. She focused on where Tommy's warm hands held her own, seeking to break out of this shell she's built around herself since forever. He deserved better than this and she knew she wanted to give it to him. But could she get past her past to embrace a future with him? One that held no guarantees, but God, so much promise.

Tommy refused to gauge her reaction. He needed to just get through this. "I think we should see each other again, provided you want too." He wanted her to have all the power and patience she needed because he was well aware of her fear of feeling cornered. "I'm financially and professionally able to make trips to Florida when you have free time. Furthermore, I want too. I want us to spend more time together and see where this leads. Again, I'm not asking or demanding anything from you. I'm not gonna show up on your doorstep unannounced. I'm not going to make demands on you. I just feel like if I don't try I will regret this for the rest of my life. And I can't live with regrets. I have too many as it is. So all I'm pitching to you is that we see each other again when your schedule allows and give ourselves a chance. Passion like ours doesn't come around every day. Being able to share and trust and understand each other as well as we do is something very, very special."

Kimberly gave a slow nod, squeezing Tommy's hand as she had no defiance to his claims. She felt the exact same way, as though the last couple of days were far to meaningful to simply write off as a simple affair. Great sex was one thing, but holding him and kissing him and talking to him for hours created a bond between them. There was more than enough there for them to see where this might lead to later on down the road. With him, she knew that she could trust him with her heart.

But had she ever truly trusted herself? Her father's betrayal of her mother, her own of Tommy, and the recent relationships she's had felt as though they'd broken something in her that wasn't broken in other women. And for that she hated herself more than she'd ever hated another person.

She sensed a monumental shift taking place that offered her no peace of mind. Here was this wonderful man offering her his heart on any terms she would agree too. Whatever would make her happy and secure was what he was willing to give of himself. And suddenly the warm summer of their weekend together began to... alter. Become more and...different. She felt a pressure building within her that wasn't there before. One that she knew wasn't his fault, but all her own. A single tear descended her cheek.

With the pad of his thumb, Tommy softly brushed the tear aside. He knew this was alot to take in and he was dumping it all on her on the eve of their goodbye. But he couldn't imagine a better time to try and make his case for them. He loved her. Deeply. Soulfully. And he intended to fight for them. He felt that what he was asking for was reasonable. They see each other more and see where it led. No games. No rules. No expectations. No bullshit. Just more time together. And after sharing so many parts of their lives, so many painful experiences, and making love so many incredible times until he just couldn't remember other lovers... After all, he wasn't asking her to give up any freedom she had.

So with her small hands in his own, Tommy brought them to his lips. He tenderly kissed her knuckles, raising his eyes to meet hers. What he found was the most deeply emotional expression he'd ever seen her wear before. One that he wished he could read. She wasn't shocked or surprised by his offer. How could she be? She had to have seen it coming a mile away. But with a soul like Kim he understood that the best action was to tred softly and give her room to breathe. He was confident she felt the same way he did, but that she didn't come to monumental decisions the same way he found his own. So respectfully, he backed off. "Look, I need to start packing and I know you do too. How about you go back to your cabin to pack and rest for a bit and then I'll bring dinner over in say... two hours?"

"That... that would be fine. Sounds perfect." Her words escaped carefully. Her heart pounding. Breaking. Soaring. Lost... she wasn't sure what else she could say. She didn't like the way she felt. Didn't like that she couldn't give him right away what she could tell he so clearly wanted. Especially when a huge part of her wanted it too. But she needed too... she wasn't... "I'll see you..."

Tommy brought Kim her coat, hat, and gloves. He stood watching her by the door and then smiled when she pressed her lips firmly to his before ghosting by without another word. The next thing he realized was the sound of the door shutting. "Well, I did my best," he announced to himself, feeling quite pleased. He felt he was more than fair, open to anything she wanted to change, and that he wasn't pushing her. Two hours was enough time to mull over his offer and realize that seeing him again was obviously what they both wanted. If they didn't work out at least they could go on with their lives saying they tried. Wasn't that a far greater way to live than with what might of been?

Exhaling deeply, he walked towards his bedroom to begin packing. And then to decide what to do about dinner.

******** **

**Two and a half hours later**

**********

The first thing Tommy noticed was that Kimberly's rental car was missing. Standing on his porch as thick snowflakes descended from the heavens, his mind ran through the possibilities of where she could have gone. She hadn't mentioned needing to make a run to the store, especially on the eve of them both leaving. He was bringing a tray of lasagna over for dinner, so food wasn't an issue. Reaching inside his jacket, he checked his cell phone. Upon checking he found no messages or missed calls. Shaking his head free of any doubts, he brushed it all aside. "Maybe she went to get another bottle of wine, was muttered through a swath of cold night air as he carefully descended the icy stairs and walked across the street to her cabin. He saw a single light on in her living-room, no doubt left on for him.

They'd exchanged their second set of cabin keys yesterday, so he let himself in and then hit the wall switch for the main lights. Let there be light, he mocked to himself wearing a grin that spoke of a last nights hot passion and the promise of so much more to come. Curiously enough, by the front door there were none of her suitcases nor her guitar. Strange. Maybe she'd already loaded her rental car. Kim always thought ahead, so he paid it no mind... despite the slight gnaw of tension he felt.

Walking into her kitchen, he sat the large tray down as a naughty grin settled over his face. Oh how he'd taken her over that kitchen table... Fuck, he could still hear her moaning for him and him alone. And while passion wasn't everything, he swore she had to be the one for him. She had him tied up in knots he couldn't begin to unravel. He'd never felt such raw desire or chemistry with a woman before as he did with his Beautiful.

Honestly, he knew he was in love with her. But with Kim you had to not push, so he was gonna take things as slow as she needed. They had to give this thing between them a chance to grow. Of that he was certain.

He'd have to be patient with her. He didn't mind. So she needed a little more space and understanding than most women. Again, she was worth it. And in the meantime of allowing her time to get used to them he would be working on himself as well. If things went as he hoped, they'd be in a seriously committed relationship hopefully within the next couple of months. Going from bachelorhood to that wasn't the easiest thing in the world for a guy, but he felt their potential and how much he loved her was worth it.

Walking back into the living-room while removing his coat and hat, his eyes suddenly fixated on something that stopped him dead in his tracks. Something that made no sense at all, and yet was darkly poetic in some way. Quickly, his mind surmised that the letter taped above the unlit fireplace was a sexy little note to tease about the past. That's all it could be. There was just no way... No, he wasn't even giving it a second thought.

Tommy walked over and took the letter, opening it to find a hand-written letter inside. From the moment he read the first words his stomach dropped. He felt ill...

_'You're going to hate me for doing this.'_

Reading no more, Tommy walked over to a chair and sat down, the letter dangling from his fingertips as he shook his head, praying he was wrong and jumping to conclusions. Then he began to read and all was made clear. Painfully clear.

_'I'm emotionally broken, Tommy. There's something wrong with me that overwhelms me with fear of ever truly giving my all to someone. It terrifies me as I don't trust myself enough to put you through all the pain and misery of my issues. I know me taking the blame for this wont save you any hurt or anger tonight. I can only imagine how much you hate me now. Not more than I hate myself, but still. I just can't do this. What you want, I can't give. And rather than waste your time and hurt you more than I already have, I'm just going to go back to my life and let you do the same. This weekend was the best time of my entire life and I hate leaving you this way, but I'm a coward. I can't face you in person. I have to slip away and maybe find a way to fix whatever is wrong with me. Maybe someday... Because right now I'm just not in a good place and I know it. I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say._

_Love always,  
Kim'_

He had to be imagining this. It was a nightmare and any second he was gonna wake up and not be holding a second Dear John letter from the same girl. He wasn't going to feel more hurt than he had ever felt before because this wasn't happening... but it was. Days together where they shared everything and all he had asked for was a chance. One shot. Not a relationship. Not a commitment right now. He only wanted to date her and see where this amazing chemistry led them. Was that to much to ask for? Was he being so unreasonable? Was she that weak a person and he hadn't known?

Nice guys didn't just finish last. They got royally fucked.

Anger, rage, and utter despair crippled his thoughts. Tears wet his eyes, but he harshly brushed any aside long before they fell. "Damn you!" he swore out loud, crumpling the letter in his hands and then throwing it in the fireplace. The way she treated him was unacceptable. He deserved better and so did she. Why couldn't she give herself a shot at being happy? He just didn't know and gave up caring. Figuring out Kimberly Hart was gonna be some other suckers cross to bear.

He was done.

Beyond done.

And viciously heartbroken.

Tommy aimlessly walked outside into the blustering cold with his coat and hat under his arm, not giving a damn about the frigid temperatures. The only thing colder than the night was his heart.

**********

**********

**United Flight 9913 **

**Tuesday, December 7, 2008 10:30 PM **

**En route to Orlando, Florida**

Kimberly was thankful for the dim, lonely shadows that bathed her window seat. The somber darkness welcomed her home, consuming her whole. Misery wouldn't be lonely tonight. She was perfect company.

Having cried until she had no more tears left to shed, shame ate her alive the last four hours after she broke the heart of the finest man she knew. The man she loved... Operating on autopilot through the airport check-in and security, she paid almost two hundred more dollars to grab this late night flight rather than stay behind and be forced to face Tommy with the shame of her fears. When his rational, mature speech should have been far more than enough to convince her to stay and fight for them, dread gripped its icy fist around her heart until she had to run in order to breathe again.

"Am I afraid of being happy?" she so softly asked herself, pleased that there wasn't a seat beside her. It made no sense to answer yes, and yet what other answer accompanied her actions? Tommy wanted more of her than she could give and she knew it. Rather than try and fail, she refused to put him through any more hurt than she'd already given him for one lifetime. He didn't deserve to be disappointed again. Never before had she felt more broken than right now, her eyes shut so tightly to ward off any more tears.

Sighing sadly, Kimberly felt no freedom or sense of relief for doing the right thing. That elemental emotion that, even though you did something you didn't want to do, deep down you knew it was the right thing to do. But not this night as she flew back to Florida and a empty home. Trying with Tommy meant effort she just didn't feel she had to give. And that made her sick to face such weakness within herself. That she was so lacking in emotional strength... so hurt and weighed down by past experiences she didn't trust her heart enough to fight for the love of it.

Certainly by now Tommy was cursing her name and very existence, a thought that broke her heart all over again. Mourning strickened her face as she cried against her arm, her hand balled into a fist of pure frustration with herself and her insecurities. What if Tommy was, after all and everything else, the one? The one person she was meant to be with. Life wasn't a fairy-tale or romantic novel, but it was factual that some people in this crazy world did indeed find that one person they loved above all others. She wondered what secret they had that she didn't concerning how to grow and nurture such love. Perhaps it required the one thing she couldn't give.

All of herself.

Tommy deserved that. And it was exactly what she wanted to give him and more. After all, he only asked for a chance to see where time spent together would take them. But she knew better. She was already in love with him again after four days. In four months she'd begin hating being apart from him. In a year she'd want to be his wife.

It was just too much.

Overwhelming.

Terrifying.

Heartsick as she had ever been, Kimberly gazed out the window at the clouds below, hating that Tommy now hated her. That he probably hoped he would never see her again. This would be the sin for which she would not be forgiven. What would their friends think of her when they learned what happened? How many would she lose over her actions? And what would this ultimately cost her? After all, if she couldn't trust her heart with Tommy, then who?

So many questions and she had no answers at all.

"What's done is done," she quietly spoke to herself, buried beneath the rubble of her fractured soul. Shaking her head, she knew one thing for certain. She needed help. This pattern of behavior had to stop as it was ruining her life. Before she could share her heart with anyone, she had to fix herself first. Had to find that inner strength that allowed change and faced it fearlessly.

Kimberly Hart knew she was a better woman than this. She had to be. She would be. Grief gave way to determination anew. Now began the hard journey to find her way back from being broken to becoming whole again.

This was the fight of her life...

**********

**The End**

**The Final Chapter: Fallout, Forgiveness, and Fate. Kimberly finds her way, but is it to late to make amends...**


	6. Together

**Title: "Affair"**  
**A Erotic Series Chapter (6/6)**  
**Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: Is love enough?**

**Rating: M for variety of adult content. Very sexual adult content.**  
**Category: Erotica/Romance **

**Timeline/Spoilers: Everything up to and including the Dino Thunder finale is canon - After that its my AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with PR and won't make a cent off of this.**

**Authors Notes 1: If you're in the mood for something grown, sexy, flirtatious, salacious, blush inducing, and romantic then this is for you.**

**Dedicated to: The Grown and Sexy - Lovers of TK**

**Authors Notes: I apologize for the very, very long time in between updates. Thank all of you for your immense patience and support of me and this story since it began.**

**Extra thanks to: Liz for her amazing artwork that accompanies this story.**

**"The heart has its reasons that reason knows nothing of."**  
**~ Blaise Pascal**

**Crane Creations **

**1774 Ramen Lane **

**Tuesday, February 14, 2009 1:30 PM **

**Miami, Florida**

"Good riddance."

Glaring outside her fourth-floor office window, Kim watched the third flower-delivery truck exit her business complex's parking lot. Penny, her ultra-bubbly and recently engaged secretary was the most recent recipient of a huge bouquet of roses in her office, and the former Pink Ranger swore if one more floral arrangement was delivered she would fucking scream!

Shutting her eyes tight while breathing slowly to combat her mild bitterness, she considered a mid-day talk with Mr. Jack Daniels as he was locked away safely, and close nearby. Alas, as bad as things were going in her life, drinking in the middle of the day wasn't going to make it any better. As bad habits go, that would be a pretty big one to start.

Shutting the blinds, Kimberly all but collapsed back at her desk, arms crossed, so frustrated and sad and pissed at herself and just fucking disappointed in life. Vastly disappointed in herself. Of all the days for her parents to have had sex they did it exactly twenty-nine years and nine months ago, hence her being born on, of all days, Valentines Day.

To make matters worse, she turned the big 3-0 today. Her twenties, so long and goodbye, it was nice knowing you. There was no adoring husband or kids or a successful relationship she could take with her when she crossed that decade-times-three threshold into early middle-ageness as Aisha so eloquently put it. As if the last name Hart wasn't a bit ironic all by itself, to be born on what was supposed to be the most romantic holiday of the year only made for bitter chuckles when you're all alone and the love of your life is on the other side of the country probably cursing your very existence.

It would only serve her right after what she'd done to him. Again, no less.

A mountain of work laid before her in three stacks of contractual design offers awaiting her final approval. For a small business barely two years in age, hers was growing quickly and that was something to be damn proud of. She busted her ass, used every damn cent she earned as a professional gymnast, and was on time with both of her business loans to get to where she is now. For the first time since she began the company they were set to clear six figures in business earnings, and that first number wasn't a one either. Her company was totally in the black. Despite every fear and reservation, she'd turned this dream into a success and yet there was no one to truly enjoy it with.

Sure, her team was wonderful and her AJJ band-mates baked her a cake with frosting that read "You're not old, your experienced." But on Valentines Day no one sent her flowers or candy or anything remotely intimate. Yes, happy birthday wishes had begun to flood in, but nothing personal to the woman within. Nothing that sincerely touched her heart. Of course she knew why that was.

South Lake Tahoe, California was the scene of her unforgivable crime just a little over two months ago. Cold, withering dread knotted in her belly every single time she thought of those amazingly passionate days spent falling in love with Tommy again, and her utter cowardice at not allowing herself to pursue it when deep down she truly wanted too.

Tears wet her eyes as she wondered if he thought of her today at all. Even a spare thought that wasn't filled with pure hate and regret at having ever met her. Ever since fleeing her cabin after writing him yet another soul-crushing letter, she endured a flight from hell of pure heart break, followed by doing absolutely nothing at all to make amends.

Less than nothing.

She allowed what they had to die the silent death, minus closure, answers, and anything resembling honesty. She walked away and that was that. He was left to suffer over the unknown reasons why he wasn't good enough to fight for. Treated as if what they shared wasn't worth the dirt on the bottom of her shoe.

She just couldn't handle it... him... everything. It was too much. Just too much. More than she could deal with, and so she ran.

Leaning back in her chair, Kimberly wondered had anyone ever been so miserable on their very own birthday as she was. Maybe it was that her family was spread out all over the place and no one really had time to get away this year. Or that her still broken heart hadn't near healed enough to consider dating again. Or that she really didn't want to go anywhere but home to brood with a tub of ice cream and a mixtape of sad love songs.

Pathetic and depressing, but it was what it was.

Kimberly knew she made her own bed, and was lying in it all alone. And while Tommy wasn't the be the end all to be all in her life, he was the love of it. Clearly. Undeniably. No one had ever made her feel what he made her feel, and still felt. But she couldn't give into him for fear that she might get hurt and disappointed again. He wanted so much of her, and was to willing to give all of himself. No matter how passionate, raw, sweet, and profound their love was her rationale was that it would hurt worse losing him down the road than giving him up now.

But she missed him so much. So deeply. Ached for him. Wished that the memory of her for him wasn't so tainted by betrayal and pain and regret. The way he laughed and the way he held her and listened and never judged haunted her. The way he opened up to her about his most private inner demons, assured that his vulnerable side was safe with her. In just that short time they were together, she felt love the likes of which she never knew existed.

Blah, blah, blah. She had this argument in her head so many times she knew it chapter and verse. And even if deep down she wanted to try and fix this, she knew nothing could. She'd thrown away his heart and walked away without ever looking back. He hadn't tried contacting her in any way, not that she was surprised. He was the only Ranger that hadn't called and or emailed a 'Happy Birthday' to her, not that she was surprised. He likely, justifiably, hated her. And she was to much of a coward to find out otherwise.

To much of a prideful fool as well.

So here she sat at work on her birthday feeling miserable and trying her best to hide it. Her office was abuzz with celebration over the financial success of the past year and most everyone on her thirteen-person team was looking forward to a romantic night out with their significant others. How in the hell did everyone seem to find someone, she wondered? Maybe it just looked that way when you felt lonely yourself.

Then came the unhealthy thoughts of what Tommy's plans might be doing tonight. If perhaps he'd already met a mentally healthy, unbroken woman who recognized him for the amazing guy he was. A woman who wasn't afraid to pursue her heart, trusting that not only was love enough, it was everything. And that he was simply worth it to her to fight for.

That possibility crippled something inside Kimberly. The thought of Tommy with another women was agonizingly painful.

"Just stop it!" she quietly swore to herself. She had to get over him! She knew it and swore it and Goddammit... her heart just wasn't letting go.

Blinking away tears, her eyes glanced at the time on her Mac. In ten minutes four of her staff members would arrive for a meeting to go over the new contracts on her desk. They relied on her leadership to steer the ship, so she had to suck it up and bury her pain. So her birthday was crap and her love life was non-existent.

At least she had work to throw herself in.

**Pistol Pete's Pool Hall **

**89 Kester Lane **

**Tuesday, February 14, 2009 7:30 PM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

"And that my friend, is game," Tommy announced as the last ball found its home, signaling his triumphant victory over Rocky. Giving his stick a little twirl, he snickered at how hard his old friend slammed down a twenty dollar bill on the pool table. Victory was sweet indeed, he smiled, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Arms crossed his chest, head tilted, Rocky fixed a glare at his former leader. Impressed, he was not. "You suck. And I don't mean suck just a little. I mean you royally suck! You donkey balls suck." Jason and Zack laughed nearby on stools, while Tommy shrugged before snatching the twenty dollar bill off the table.. "My wallet's lighter and I'm all alone on Valentine's Day. I'm starting to think your overall suckage has rubbed off on me."

"You're just mad Aisha isn't in town to rub off on you," Zack noted while nursing a Corona.

"Hey, don't forget, you're as sucky as Old Man Tommy here," Rocky joked around. "I don't see you with a date tonight, unless you're hooking up with the Palm sisters later on."

"I'd never date your old high school sweethearts," Zack brushed off with a knowing smirk. "I have a late night get-together with a gorgeous nurse who will be getting off work in," he glanced at his watch, "About two hours. So you should thank me for hanging out with you three lonely not-so-wise-men. For later on tonight I 'will' be playing doctor."

"For the record, I don't suck," Jason pointed out wearing a grin, finishing off his Bud Light. He then shook his head at his long-time friend. "I miss my wife, but she's outta town, so I figure its better hanging out with you guys than staying home alone."

Tommy's eyes drifted from Jason, to Zack, and then lastly Rocky. He was sure if Adam wasn't with his pregnant wife and Billy was actually on Earth they'd be here too. He certainly couldn't have asked for a better group of brothers. "Guys, its alright. I know that Trini, Kat, and Aisha are in Florida for Kim's birthday. I know its the big unsaid thing in the room." He watched them all duck their heads away, turning silent. "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight. This is far better than sitting at home and brooding."

"I let you win just now, so you know," Rocky announced with a audible smack over his former leader's shoulder. "Cause you suck soooo much."

"Fuck you," Tommy declared, grinning as the guys ordered another round of drinks, and then Zack and Jason racked a table. Tommy took a stool, Vodka and orange juice in hand as he thought over how truly pathetic it was to be spending Valentines Day at a pool hall with his guy buddies.

He tried not to think about Kim.

Every single waking moment of his life.

And it never worked.

The painful memory of her crawled over him like a second skin. How what she did made him feel so unworthy after falling in love with her once more. Her utter fear of being happy... of giving them a chance when she clearly wanted to left him sick to his stomach that maybe he just wasn't worth overcoming the fear. Just wasn't worth the extra effort.

That his love wasn't worth risking everything for.

Scowling away from his friends, Tommy bit back a curse under his breath as the game turned spirited around him. When he should be engaging in the insult war of Jason and Zack's pool game, his chest constricted over how hurt he still was. He hated like hell that he missed Kimberly. She didn't deserve to dominate his mind and heart the way she did. Didn't even want him in her life, her every action proof of that ugly claim.

He'd begun the great Kimberly Ann Hart purge. His home was free of every single picture of her that he had. Every gift, every card, and every single thing that reminded him of her was gone from his life. She was erased as if she never existed, cause even the sight of her in a picture choked his heart. And still she lived with him, refusing to leave his subconscious no matter what how hard he tried.

God, how he still loved her.

God, how he hated her.

God, how he missed her.

It was his best kept secret. Hidden behind a impenetrable wall he never let anyone get a inkling existed. Kim hadn't made any effort whatsoever to contact him. To apologize or explain over the phone or in any thorough way. She acted as if she'd washed him from her life. As if he'd never been there to begin with.

Still, he wanted closure. He deserved it, craved it, and needed it but wouldn't dare ever ask for it. Wouldn't pursue her ever again. Wouldn't reach out to her for any reason. She had treated him like dog-shit and her reasons for doing so only served to make him angrier. Hadn't he offered to go so slow with her? Did he ask for so much? Was he pushing that hard?

He'd asked himself those hard questions hundreds of times in the dead of night. She'd never promised him forever. Not once. He only wanted to try. She ran and never looked back.

Tommy hadn't felt even the tiniest inclination to start dating again. Wasn t nearly ready yet. His trust in women and himself were at a all-time low, though he hid it well. But when the woman you are in love with, who admits the same to you is also the person who has hurt you the worse in life it becomes horrifically ironic. No, he won't seek her out. Won't call, or write, or try to reach out to her in any way. Kim didn't deserve that.

He was still as heartbroken today as he was that cold day he found her latest letter. He just had no choice but to keep moving forward, even if it hurt every single fucking day to think of her and miss her. Even when he knew she didn't deserve him and he deserved so much better.

But in his quieter moments when he was all alone, his heart deeply missed her love. Was so sure of her character despite it all, and still against his will dreamed of having her in his arms again. He hated that dream. That fantasy. The ones that came to him when he didn't even want them. The ones he couldn't hate away no matter how hard he tried.

Jason paid Zack for losing their game, all the while watching his best friend's quiet state of thought. Instead of beating around the bush, the former Ranger's leader took the bull by the horns. His arms crossed his broad chest. "Bro, I've known Kim since she was six years old. I know her as well as anyone. I've seen the best and worst of her. And I don't agree with anything she did or how she handled things with you, but I still think you need to talk to her face to face. Even if its just for closure."

"You tell her that," Tommy muttered dryly.

Zack wasn't sure how to say this, but felt it needed to be said. "Bro, I know what she did was awful. I don't blame you for hating her, or being disappointed. And I know this might not hold any weight with you, but deep down I know she isn't a horrible person. She's flawed ten ways to Sunday. But I know deep down she regrets how things happened. Sometimes facing the person you hurt so bad is terrifying and you just can't make yourself do it. You tell yourself what's the point since you hate her anyway. But closure is important. It helps you move on. And I think you need it if you're ever going to move on."

"Kim's issues have issues," Rocky interjected, sliding a chair over and straddling it. "Some people can't get past their own fear to truly be happy. And it can cost you everything. I was scared for years to make a go of it with Aisha. Hell, I still am," he chuckled. "But you lose more in not trying. I guess what I'm saying is this. You can't force Kim to do the right thing. You can't force her to explain why she did what she did, or apologize, or anything else. But if you love her half as much as I think you do, I still believe you gotta do something to talk to her. Otherwise it's gonna keep killing you slowly every single day."

They were among his best friends, and he truly thought the world of all of them. Respected them and their opinions. But none of them had their hearts crushed the way he did. "Guys, I gave her my very best," be began honestly, his hurt clearly visible by the slight tremble of his voice. "I offered to go as slow as she wanted, and wasn't even looking for a commitment at first. I just wanted to spend more time with her, that's all. But that was still too much for her to deal with. So she wrote me a fucking letter, and then high-tailed it on the first flight back to Florida. She didn't have the guts to break my heart face-to-face, and part of me wonders if she always knew she wasn't going to give us a chance."

Jason shook his head. "Bro, I just don't think she ever led you on."

"Then why the hell did she do what she did?" Tommy asked angrily, his emotions not focused on Jason as much as the whole situation. His shoulders slumped as he tried to make sense of it all. "Everyone has issues. I've never met one single person that doesn't have them. But that's no excuse to treat someone like shit. And that's how she treated me."

Zack nodded wearing a somber expression. "All I can say is, deep down, I still believe in her. But I agree with you. There's no excuse for how she treated you. But I know you still love her even if you don't say it. I guess the Zack-Man is still hoping for a miracle."

Tommy racked another table. "Gentleman, enough woe-is-me talk. Kim doesn't want anything to do with me and that's her choice. I just have to let it go. And by it, I mean let her go."

Jason, Zack, and Rocky watched Tommy set the table while all wondering if their friend could ever truly do that.

**1717 Summers Drive **

**Condo 4-1 - owned by Kimberly Hart **

**Tuesday, February 14, 2009 8:30 PM **

**Miami, Florida**

Perched at the end of her king-sized bed, Kim closely watched a most curious event, yet didn't possess the will to do battle tonight. Her legs crossed, she simply shook her head at the lunacy of it all. "Sometimes I swear I really hate you, Lord Zedd."

The large, all black cat with the expensive high-heel shoe in its mouth looked up as if to say "What" with big beautiful green eyes. Affectionately named after the evil villain that once terrorized the world, Lord Zedd felt if his Master left a shoe out then it was his right to chew on it. And so he did every single chance he got.

"You've cost me three hundred and twenty-five dollars in fantastic shoes in the past year, you evil cat," she half-smiled for the first time today. Normally she'd be ranting and raving at the rebellious feline, but today she envied him. Practically curled around the shoe, Lord Zedd seemed to revel in chewing on the purple heel with the kind of mindless joy she just couldn't bring herself to end. "I guess at least someone should be happy tonight. And since I suck, I'm not gonna interfere with your fun. Have at it, Lord Zedd. Show that shoe who's the boss."

Stretching her arms over her head, Kim quietly vacated her master bedroom after having just arrived home less than fifteen minutes ago. Not surprisingly, she had no appetite at all. When she left her office only the night security men were left, and she swore two of them gave her a kinda pitiful look. Poor little Kim, all alone on Valentines Day, which was also her birthday. "Pathetic much? I think so," she verbally berated herself.

Having gotten in a solid six hours or so of heavy brooding at work today, Kim didn't have it in her to be angsty anymore. A couple of good friends at work offered to have drinks with her after work, but she knew they were all eager to see their significant others and just being nice. Though she greatly appreciated the sentiment, no way was she gonna rain on their parade.

Her living-room was far to quiet.

Reaching for the remote control on her beige sectional couch, her 50' inch flat-screen TV came to life. Certainly her mom and dad, both busy with their own lives would call her before bed with well wishes and apologies that they couldn't be there. Her brother too, if he decided to remembered and wasn't so caught up in his own zany life. And she was sure calls, emails, cards, and gifts would begin to trickle in from her college pals and the old Angel Grove gang.

Not Tommy, of course...

Flopping down onto the couch, Kim gave a emotional sigh of frustration. Her head bowed, eyes shut as she felt so wired. So utterly restless she could barely sit still. It was Valentines Day and her 30th birthday. To stay home was akin to admitting defeat. Of course, since she couldn t define the fight it just left her feeling viciously alone.

She wanted to cry, but had already done that on the drive home. Feeling sorry for yourself, if it was a Olympic event, she knew she'd win the gold medal for sure. Multiple gold medals, in fact

Maybe, she considered, she should just throw on her tiny little dress with the slit up the side. Hit up a local night spot and try to meet someone new. Or grab a one-nighter just for the hell of it. Guys did it all the time to feel better. Or just cause...

"No, no, no, no," she sarcastically replied to her depressed inner thoughts. That wasn't who she was, just hooking up with a stranger. Being alone didn't mean you had to be stupid.

Her head turned sharply at the sound of the doorbell. She wasn't expecting anyone. Then again, maybe someone sent her flowers or a gift or something.

On her feet to the front door, Kimberly peeped through the peep-hole and it was as if someone just dumped a big bucket of pure happiness over her head. "Oh My God!"

When she swung the door open a trio of "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" greeted her with wild glee, smiles, and filled hands. Trini, Aisha, and Katherine huddled together on her doorstep with balloons, champagne, pizza, and the absolute intention to make Kimberly's birthday wonderful.

"Are you sufficiently drunk, Ms. Middle-Aged Woman?" Aisha playfully blurted out at mildly glassy-eyed Kim with a chandelier of champagne dangling from her finger tips. Trini and Katherine snickered from the other end of the sectional couch. "I think you need a refill."

Seated atop the arm-rest, Kim shook her head, smiling before downing her half-empty glass. The burn was just what she needed tonight. "That's my fourth one, and I'm a light-weight as it is. So please don't think badly of me if I pass out or start to parade around topless. It's likely to happen in the next thirty minutes," she laughed, and then noticed a particularly peculiar look pass amongst the trio. She glanced suspiciously at them. "Okay, what gives?"

Having enjoyed the past two and a half hours of celebrating, reminiscing, gossiping, drinking, munching pizza and just having a damn good time; Trini felt the right moment had come for part two of their plan. "Kim, I love you. We all do, but..."

And there it was. Written plainly all over their faces. Kim felt a shiver of cold rush over her. It was obvious they all wanted to talk about the one thing she didn't. Her guard went up immediately. "Guys, I just can't tonight," she half-pleaded with weary eyes.

"If not tonight with us, then when with whom?" Katherine politely challenged her. She watched Kimberly's shoulders drop, and hated to push, but cared to much to let it go. "Dear, if you were happy and feisty and your old crazy self, we wouldn't bring up any of this. But you haven t' sounded like yourself since you got back from Colorado. And we all know why."

Scowling, Kimberly clapped her hands together in mock applause. "Guys, thanks for the surprise party and all, but I just can't handle a psychiatric evaluation tonight."

"Bitch, please." Aisha sat her drink down, and then directly addressed her best friend. "You aren't alright and I will not ever just sit here and look the other way," she insisted in spite of Kim's obvious anger. Her tone and demeanor softened. "This isn't about Tommy, this is about 'You'. Yes, it involves him, but we are all here for 'You'. We want 'You' to be happy and yourself again. We want to help 'You' and talk to 'You' and strangle it out of 'You' if we have to cause I am not going to just sit by while you're unhappy. That won't ever happen!"

"Aisha's right," Trini interjected, now facing a tired looking Kim. "Sis, you haven't been yourself ever since you left Tommy in Colorado. We all hear it in your voice, and now I see it on your face. Now if you don't want to be with Tommy, we're all fine with that. There are a million guys out there. Good ones. And even though we may have to hire a private investigator to find them these days, we will help in any way we can. He's not the end of your world, and we all know that."

Kimberly couldn't believe the nerve of them. "So you think I just need a man?"

"No!" Katherine quickly replied. "We're worried when you sound so down over the phone that the conversations last barely ten minutes. We're worried when we barely hear from you anymore. We're worried because we know you and this isn't like you. Even your band-mates email us saying you aren't yourself. We just want to help in any way we can. And remember this, you'd do the same for any of us."

Kimberly didn't know if she wanted to burst out in laughter or tears or both. Honestly, both was the answer. Sighing she allowed herself to slump back onto the couch as the girls crowded around her. Tears softly fell as the moment unearthed a well of emotion within her. "I'm a fool," she began honestly, if painfully. "Just a scared little girl pretending to be a grown woman," she sniffled. "In just those few short days I fell back in love with Tommy so powerfully... so deeply it terrified me. It shocked me. I... there's something broken within me. Something I can't even find that just won't let me be happy and..." she openly wept before them, and then brushed her tears aside. "He hates me. And he has every right too. I didn't have the courage to simply tell him I couldn't be with him. I just ran like a little child afraid of the dark. And now I m miserable, and its all my own fault."

Aisha wiped a stray tear from her cheek, and then took a deep breath. "Girl, none of us are perfect. No one that walks this Earth is," she explained. "Now you know me, I'm gonna give it to you straight. What you did to Tommy was completely fucked up."

"Believe me, I know."

"But if you still truly love him... if you think in your heart of hearts that he's the one, then girl, you gotta fight for him," Aisha suggested.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Kim shook her head, her voice a sad tremor. "He won't ever forgive me. I know him. I broke his heart again and his pride... I treated him so badly."

"Do you know why?" Katherine asked honestly. "Kim, if you don't want to keep making the same mistakes then you have to truly ask yourself why you did what you did."

Silence reigned as Kim drew within, searching for that fearful part of herself she felt was her worst enemy. "My Dad, and then what Dylan and Callie did to me really screwed me up relationship wise. But those are just excuses. I know better than that. I just... I felt so much so fast and it felt so damn good... I knew I wasn't good enough to hold onto it. I knew I'd lose it in the end. So I just let go before that happened."

Trini softly grasped her shoulders making eye contact. "You're good enough and you deserve happiness. Yes, you've been hurt and yes you ve hurt people. But right here, now, you can choose to be a better person. At least you're able to say out loud that this has a ton to do with fear. Okay, well, we're all scared. We're all the sum total of our life experiences, and some of them have been really shitty. But we all have to grow up. You deserve the best life has to offer you, Kim. Your Dad made his mistakes with your Mom, and Dylan was a dick-head," she snickered. "But you're not them."

"I crushed Tommy's heart!" she swore loudly... painfully. "It was unforgivable the way I did it."

"Then make it better," Katherine declared, taking Kim's hand in hers. "Go see Tommy. Apologize to him from the heart. Explain yourself and see what happens."

Kim gave a somber little laugh. "Yeah, he'd spit in my face."

Aisha asked, "Are you in love with him."

Her gaze fell as she struggled mightily to find her voice. There was a sense of urgency within her to do something... to not just let this stand the way it was. Throughout every single moment of her life, this one truth remained clear above all others. "I love Tommy more than anything in the world."

"Then fight for him," Trini urged her. "Fight for both of you. Fight with all you have, because he if he still loves you like I think he does, you have to go for it."

Kat added, "You're not a coward, Kim. Never have been. You've kicked all of our butts at times we needed it. I know you can do this. You can make this right. And even if he doesn t take you back, you'll have done the right thing. And you'll have your closure. Its just the right thing to do."

Kimberly's heart echoed a wealth of memories from Colorado. The passion and the fun and the sheer romance of falling in love again. It was so worth fighting for, even if she lost in the end. But what if she won? What if she could win back his love?

No, she wasn't like her Dad or Dylan. She cared enough to try and make things right. And to fight for her heart. But she was also brutally honest with herself. "He might not care at all anymore."

Aisha gave a sympathetic shrug. "Dear, this is about you doing the right thing by apologizing, giving him his say, explaining yourself, and getting closure. The ultimate bonus would be if you two got back together. But at the end of the day you have got to answer to your issues and stop letting them rule your life or Tommy won't be the last good guy you lose. This is you overcoming your fear. Kim, this is about you. Romantic fairy-tale aside, this is about you doing the right thing no matter if you don't get what you want in the end."

Slowly, Kimberly stood to her feet. She calmly wiped her tears away, her head and heart in agreement on the course she was set to follow. True friends didn't let you fall apart, they supported you until you could pull yourself back together. Until you could rediscover your inner fire and let it burn again. "I love you all so much even though you totally hijacked my birthday for this intervention, she teased as they all pretended innocent expressions. "And now I need a plane ticket to California."

The girls all cheered!

**White Falcon Martial Arts Academy **

**1900 Jackson Blvd **

**Monday, February 20, 2009 1:00 PM **

**Reefside, Ca**

"... So again, I love the third and fifth newspaper ads. I really like the door-to-door flier as well. I approve of both of them," Tommy spoke to the advertising agent on the phone in his private office. Another booming thunder crackle from outside craned his neck back to gaze through the beige window blinds. Dark clouds loomed in the heavens, an uncommon sight for sunny California. "But lets hold off on the radio ads for now. The school is operating near capacity without it, so no need to add to the expense... yes, I agree but now isn't the time... Thank you. Let me transfer you to my secretary. She'll handle the payment... You're welcome. Have a great day. Thank you for all that you do."

Hanging up the receiver, Tommy reclined in his high-back chair and shut his eyes, exhaling deeply. Business for the original White Falcon Martial Arts Academy was stronger than ever, which was a testament to his hard work and smart decision making. Nearing its third year anniversary, the day-to-day operations were mostly being handled by Tully and Jennifer now. He honestly had time for more personal endeavors... that is to say, if he actually had any.

No need to re-open those emotional wounds, he thought to himself while marveling at the heavy thunder storm on the horizon. So much for it never raining in Southern California. It was damn rare, but it did happen from time to time.

Life was unpredictable that way.

He thought of taking his leave, but the empty quiet of his home had begun to feel more like a tomb in recent weeks. Maybe Haley was right. Jason too. He needed a new, fresh start around new people in a new place. Not stuck alone in the freaking woods all by himself.

The loneliness was crushing at times. A solitary life, while far from terrible, had never brought him happiness.

"Happiness," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head. Maybe that was meant for other people. He wasn't happy and he knew it. Content, yes. Successful, yes. Miserable... sometimes. His wild and crazy days were behind him... a decade plus in the past when he was a superhero piloting a giant robot while fighting evil and falling in love deeper every single day. And then real life hit and shattered any naive illusions of true love conquering all. He traded in the White Ranger armor for a businessman s mettle. His morpher for a smart phone. His wild nights for parent-teacher meetings and accounting. The woman he loved for the painful memory of how she just didn't want him anymore.

How he just wasn't worth being treated with respect if she didn't want him.

Tommy hid it well, burying the loss with a smile. Always with a shrug and a whatever. He stopped after a week of returning from Colorado calling anyone to talk about how hurt he was. He sucked it up, choked it down, and simply learned to live with the pain in a way no one would ever see. But it was with him every single day. Haunted him. Stalked him day and night. Along with the anger. And the regret. The betrayal. And the most bitter what might of been.

"Mr. Oliver, you have a visitor," Jane chimed in through the office speakerphone.

Tommy quickly checked his laptop calender, noting he didn't have anything scheduled, business wise. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Kimberly Hart. She said she is a old friend."

All the air fled his lungs as his chest constricted hard. Tommy swallowed deeply, seated behind his broad mahogany desk. This could not possibly be happening. "Can you please repeat that name?"

"Kimberly Hart."

A million replies raced through his mind, but curiosity reigned supreme. His heart was pounding inside his chest, but he quickly stilled himself. "She's... she's welcome. See her in. Thank you, Jane. Please hold all my calls."

"Will do, Mr. Oliver."

Tommy's eyes bore into his office door as every second seemed a small lifetime in passing. Nearly two months had transpired since she ripped his heart apart yet again. He was as viciously angry as he desired to see her more than anything. Quite the irony.

When the door slowly opened and she stepped inside he hated how his body had a purely involuntary reaction to how that pink sundress hugged her subtle curves. Their gazes locked for a long moment as he thought she looked breathtakingly beautiful and so sadly determined.

Her moment of truth had finally arrived. Kimberly quietly shut the door, nervously fumbled with her car keys, tucked her umbrella in her purse, and then took in the absolute bitterness lacing his expression toward her. The immense mountain she needed to climb seemed insurmountable. A victory seemed impossible. Still, he was worth her very best effort. Her heart was on the line here. And she intended to fight until there was nothing left to fight for. "I'm sorry for stopping by unannounced," she began as calmly as she could, nervously holding her hands. His glare was impatient. "I was worried you might say no to meeting with me."

"After reading your letter I didn't think there was anything left for us to say."

Moving closer to his desk, Kim stopped behind one of the two light-brown chairs in front of it. Her hands rested on the back. "There's so much I want to say to you, Tommy. So much I want to explain and I needed to do it in person. You deserved for me to do it in person." She took a brief moment to compose herself. "I just need a few minutes of your time, and then after that I'll do whatever you ask. Can I have that?"

The cause of his greatest joy and misery stood before him. He shrugged, pretending indifference despite the turmoil he felt inside. "The floor is yours."

Though she noticed the suspicion and emotion lacing his tone, she took what she could get. "Thank you."

Not sure where to begin, or if she should stand or sit, Kimberly took a deep breath to calm herself down. This was the most important moment of her personal life and all odds were against her. There was barely a sliver of a chance this good man would forgive her. But she had to try.

Finally, she took one of the chairs in front of his desk and sat down. She felt him assessing her carefully. He looked sexy as hell when he was mad, but this wasn't the time to get caught up in that. She sat up straight and made direct eye contact with him. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I want to begin there," she noted as his gaze turned away from her. "Those days we spent together in Colorado were the most wonderful, passionate, and fun experiences of my entire life. I fell so deeply in love with you all over again."

Tommy watched the tears cloud her vision, threatening to fall as the soft rain pelted the window glass outside. The tension was obvious in her voice. Her declaration raised the hairs on the back of his neck as he listened on.

"You're my first love, Tommy. And though I've loved other men, I have never truly loved anyone as much as I loved you. And I still do love you." She sighed heavily, facing the consequences of her actions. "I'm still deeply in love with you, but I can only imagine how that sounds to you since I wrote that letter and left you behind like a coward. What I did was unforgivable, and I am sorry. I, as a grown woman, don't have a excuse for my actions. You deserved so much better than the way I treated you, and all that I can say is I've done a world of soul-searching and took a good hard look in the mirror. I sabotaged us and I've done that to my happiness before. My issues with trusting men, with my Dad, and being capable of being happy have left me so fearful of ever truly letting someone into my heart."

Kimberly captured his gaze and refused to let go. She intended to leave here today no matter how it turned out with no regrets. She summoned all of her courage and just went for it. "Tommy, you got in. You're in my heart. You're a part of me and I hate that I hurt you. A letter and running like a damn coward were huge mistakes that I take full responsibility for. Again, I'm sorry. But from the moment I left until this very moment I haven't stopped thinking of you. I haven t stopped for a second loving you. And yes, I wish I were a better woman. I wish I didn't have issues and had made better decisions. I wish I could take it all back. But I'm here now and I want you to know you mean the world to me. Your love is precious to me. Your presence is what my life is missing. And as crazy as this probably sounds to you, I'm asking you for a second chance. I'm asking you for the hardest thing in the world to give to another person. I'm asking for your forgiveness. And if you give me... give us a second chance I swear to you that you won't ever regret it. I love you, Tommy. And I always will."

Unthinking except for his hurt, Tommy began clapping from behind his desk. His mock applause rang out as his expression twisted cynically. Sarcasm bled into his voice. "You really know how to twist the knife, Kim."

As she drew a jagged breath, her voice broke. "I'm... I'm trying to apologize and fight for us, Tommy. I think we have something that comes along once in a lifetime. I know I messed up so bad..."

"NO, YOU FUCKING DON'T KNOW!"

Verbally slapped, Kim found herself quivering with sorrow. She could still count on one hand the number of times Tommy ever raised his voice to her. A stab of hot guilt caused her throat to close tight. Her gut twisted at the sheer pain etched on his face.

Tommy was literally shaking with rage. "You really think you have a fucking clue how bad it was? How much it hurt me? How humiliated I felt? How fucking worthless I felt that I wasn't worth even the effort to break my heart in person? That I wasn't worth any closure at all? Don't for a fucking second sit there and pretend you know how hurt I was. You don't!"

Swallowing hard to ward off the tears, Kimberly replied with gutsy defiance. "I'm sorry that I hurt you so badly. And no, I don't know how badly my actions hurt you. But I want to know. I want the chance to make up for them If I can. I want the man that I love, you, back in my life. So I know I'm facing a up-hill battle. I know things just can't go back to normal. And I know you don't want to hear this, but I have been so lonely and miserable and just so damn unhappy ever since I hurt you. I regret everything I did and I will do anything to make this up to you. I m asking for a chance, Tommy. For maybe another talk. Maybe dinner... I don't know. Anything you might agree too," she challenged. "Tommy, if this hurt us both so badly, maybe its worth fighting for. Trust me, its not easy coming here knowing how much you hate me, and apologizing. But I m trying to do the right thing. I am so sorry for all the hurt that I have caused you. I miss you and I love you more than anything in the world." Her voice softened to the edge of a whisper. "I'm asking for your forgiveness and a chance, Tommy."

She'd said everything he dreamed of her saying to him. Every declaration she made reflected those in the arguments he'd had with her in his head for weeks. Here she was in tears, begging his forgiveness. Apologizing and making it known that she still very much loved him. That she wanted him and only him. It was all that he'd wanted to hear... and yet the searing pain still crippled something inside him. He swore venomously, "Get the fuck out."

Kimberly blinked... her mouth parted, but there was nothing left to say. Air fled her lungs. Hope fled her heart. There was no need to fight off the tears that now trailed down her face. The haunting pain that she'd utterly lost the love of her life and there was no going back. This was the consequence of her actions. She'd come here and done her very best. She'd done the right thing at last. Heartbreaking as it was, it would have to be enough.

Rising slowly to her feet, Kimberly offered a soft, "Thank you for your time. Goodbye, Tommy."

Grimacing angrily, Tommy wanted to lift his entire desk off the floor and throw it through the nearest wall when the office door clicked shut behind her. He wanted to rage at the world and scream and yell and... his heart was pounding as he stared at the door... until he was through it and racing down the stairs and outside the school into the rain where he saw her petite form racing toward her car as the heavens opened up around them.

Raindrops trickled down her face she sobbed powerfully when she reached her car. Fumbling in her purse for her keys, she accidentally dropped them on the ground. She muttered a soft curse, just wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. Dear God, she'd truly lost him... Her head bowed as thunder rumbled across the parking lot, drenching her.

Suddenly Tommy snagged her wrist, turning her to face him.

"How could I ever trust you again?" he asked in a ragged tone, desperation written all over his face. He didn't know why he ran out here or what he was doing, but it felt like his whole life was on the line here. "Why would I think you wouldn't run away again?"

His challenge was as shocking as his presence. As the wind began to whip around them, as rain flattened her hair against her head. Darkening his shirt. His beautiful eyes were begging her for something... anything to hold onto. To believe in. He did still love her despite everything that had happened. But what could she give him? What in this very moment could she offer?

Her gaze dipped as she looked all around the the parking lot, attached to the small strip mall next door. And then she saw it. A sign. She knew how the Secretary of State worked in California. A idea. A absolutely insane idea. A shot in the dark, last second three pointer, Hail Mary touchdown pass of a shot.

Kimberly fixed a challenging stare at Tommy, a small smile twitching at the edge of her mouth. "Years ago we time traveled. We flew off into space and visited other worlds. We fought guitar monsters and pig monsters, and purse monsters and just about anything that was lying around. I was turned into a guy once, and Pink is just about the only color you haven't worn. We were super heroes before we had our drivers licenses. We worked for a cloud of smoke and a robot with a hubcap for a head," she half-laughed as tears mingled with rain drops. "We've seen and done so many crazy, unpredictable, impossible things in our lives, Tommy," she noted lovingly. "So right here, right now, I'm going to ask you to do one more crazy thing with me."

Standing in the rain with her, Tommy felt like his life was about to take a monumental turn.

"Marry me?"

Blinking, he snorted, looking off with as close to a grin as he could muster. "Excuse me?"

"You want to know how you could trust me, and how you would know I wouldn't ever run off again. Well this is it," she began honestly, and with purpose. "I'm in love with you, Tommy. Its always been you. It will always be you. And yes, this is out of the blue and kinda kooky and so unplanned, but here's the thing." Invading his personal space as rain soaked them, she took his hands in hers. "No one would cherish you more than me. No one would want you by their side more than me. No one desires you more than I do. No one could love you more than I do. And no one on this Earth wants to be your wife more than I do."

When it dawned on him just how serious she was, just how deadly serious she was he gulped. This was... this was just plain old nutcase crazy. A potentially horrible idea. Could turn out so bad. Had the makings of a irresponsible, naive, throw caution to the wind kind of disaster.

And yet when he gazed into her beautiful brown eyes he saw that she was the one. And that if you didn't take the chance, risk everything, you weren't truly living. She was the love of his life. There was just no doubt about that.

"Well?" she laughed in the rain, feeling pretty hopeful. "I'd like to be your wife before I catch pneumonia. So what do..."

Tommy cupped the damp back of her head, gliding his fingers into her wet hair, and drew her closer. His mouth hungrily covered hers, and the world narrowed around them to this one life-altering kiss.

**Enroute to the home of Tommy Oliver **

**Monday, February 20, 2009 6:40 PM **

**Reefside, Ca**

Out the corner of his eye, Tommy caught Kimberly staring adoringly at her new white-gold wedding band and matching three-carat diamond ring. Talk about putting the car before the horse as they bought it only a hour before they got married. His heart was still racing at the jewelry s immense meaning, and the gigantic implications on their lives now. How had all of this even happened? It was like the best blur ever. He couldn't have in a million years fathomed things would have turned out like this.

When he woke up this morning the only thing he was truly looking forward to was trying out that new Italian take-out restaurant near his school for dinner.

Now he was coming home with his wife.

His wife!

Nothing on this Earth could knock that enormously bright smile from his face. Or take away the sheer joy that settled over him. The excitement over their future. Storm clouds had cleared in more ways than the weather as he deftly navigated the road toward his home. He considered how truly amazing life was that the impossible could still happen. That you could still be surprised by something incredibly good in life, and that things could work out in the end every now and then.

The last couple of hours were a whirlwind of paperwork, personal documents, and sheer unadulterated insanity. The result, just thirty-five minutes ago they were pronounced man and wife.

Suddenly, Tommy burst with carefree laughter, shaking his head as he drove the winding roads.

"What's gotten into you, Mr. Oliver?" Kimberly cheerfully asked, before adding as she took in their far-from-the-city surroundings, "And why in the world do you live in the freaking woods? Are you a serial killer or something?"

Tommy snickered, "I do not live in the woods, Mrs. Oliver," he emphasized happily. She favored him with a cheeky grin. "I live in a home."

"That seems to be so deep in the woods I expect Winnie the Pooh to greet us any second now." Her husband chuckled. Her husband... goodness, it was gonna take a a long time getting used to calling him that. She just went from potential twenty-cat-owning-spinster to married professional. Unbefuckinglievable. She chewed on her bottom lip as he pulled onto a short dirt road that led to a modest two-story home up the hill. Taking in the secluded area, she playfully accused, "Who have you been murdering out here in the woods all by yourself? You better not be in a cult!"

"Don't make me divorce you before we've been married even one day?" Tommy smirked, but was quickly shut up by a unexpectedly strong kiss that ended with a audible smacking noise. Kim's expression was luminous, flashing a gorgeous smile at him. Had he ever seen her so happy? He hoped to see it for the rest of his life. "I do not belong to a cult, nor am I a serial killer. Unless you mean the Captain Crunch kind."

"I'm just saying, I'm checking your basement, tool shed, bathroom, and under the bed before I even take my shoes off. You better not have any skeletons in the closet, literally," Kim waited for him to park, and then leapt from the car. There was this surging energy in her that couldn't wait for the gentleman to open the door for her. She wanted to run and dance and just scream at the top of her lungs. She'd won the day, impossible as that seemed on the long flight to California. Somehow, someway, they were together again.

Suddenly she found herself whisked off her feet and into his arms. She looped hers around his neck, nestling her head over his shoulder as he carried her towards his porch, and then up to the front door. As he was about to attempt unlocking the door while still holding onto her, she politely tapped on his forehead with a single finger. "OK honey, when you left for work this morning, did you know you were bringing home a wife tonight?"

Tommy blinked, not sure where she was going with this. "Uhm, no."

"Well, seeing as how you're a bachelor living out here all alone in the woods, wouldn't you like a few minutes to tidy up around the house a little? Maybe clean some stuff, change some sheets, vacuum, spray some air freshener, make the bathroom presentable, put some dirty dishes away, etc?" she smiled even wider as it all dawned on his face. "I thought so."

"Gimme fifteen minutes, tops?" He softly set her down on her feet.

"You got it, Handsome. Go hide those dead bodies."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too... forever." Tommy soundly kissed her in a way that promised a night of hot, sweaty naked Olympics where they'd be going for multiple team gold medals in wild sex. She blushed just thinking about it. "Go!"

Tommy raced inside, leaving her on the porch to her private thoughts and to enjoy the post-storm warmth of California.

Ever the city girl since the day she was born, Kim found herself appreciating the beauty of the towering trees, quite of nature, and fresh air. There was no loud music to be heard. Or traffic. Or battling for parking spaces or anything existed out here. There was a serenity... a peace that, well, she knew she wouldn't really want to live here, but felt that she understood why he did.

For some who'd lived so fast for so many years, Tommy probably enjoyed the peace and quite.

Sitting down on the top step, Kim shut her eyes to a soothing warm breeze and thought of who to call first, and what she would say. Her mom was probably sound asleep, and she'd get around to her dad tomorrow. Both would probably have heart attacks. The girls would all be beyond shocked, not to mention her band mates and college pals. Heck, she was still shocked herself.

Behind her she heard Tommy racing through the house... it made her smile. He was making it nice for her. Score one for the Y-chromosome.

Her car was still at his school, but her luggage and laptop were in Tommy's jeep. It dawned on her she hadn't brought any lingerie or anything sexy. Oh well, she was sure they wouldn't give a crap once they were all over each other. And that couldn't happen soon enough.

And then a rustling noise drew her attention nearby bushes across the yard. Kim's eyes narrowed, and then she watched a small deer peek out. It nudged at the ground for some grass, slowly emerging as she followed its every move. They were truly beautiful animals, and looked so gentle. A calm settled over her as she watched it forge for dinner. "Hi Bambi, I'm Kim. I just married your landlord. Don't mind me. We're good."

The deer followed the sound of her voice until it looked directly at Kim, who gave a little wave.

"You are so freaking cute. And I just want you to know I loved the Bambi movie, except for the first ten minutes when her mom got shot. But I'm very pro-deer." Titling its head, the deer watched her most curiously. "Tommy really isn't a murderer, is he? I mean, you'd know, right? You seem like you probably live around here and all."

"Are you really having a conversation with the deer? Cause if you are I'm going to start questioning your sanity."

"People been doing that most of my life," Kim joked over her shoulder before standing. She met Tommy at the top step, walking into his warm embrace. This time when he lifted her into his arms, he carried her over the threshold into his... their home. "Welcome home, Beautiful."  
As he sat her down just inside, Kim peered around the very nicely designed, for a guy at least, home. His furniture matched matched, and he had the customary big-screen TV. Air freshener lingered around them. He did have two very nice oil paintings on the wall, and his floor rug had a very nice pattern on it. Quietly, she knew she'd gut the place, but it was more than livable. It was home. His... their home now. For now, she supposed. Or not? There was so much to decide. "I like it," she smiled at her new husband.

"Good." Tommy led her to a white leather loveseat and then drew her down onto his lap. Before she could utter a word he hungrily ravished her soft mouth, cupping her cheek as he drank from her lips. Lust was building fast, and he knew she felt the hardness throbbing beneath her ass. He wanted her to feel the heat of him, and know what was in store for her all night long. His warm hands roamed over her bare thigh, just beneath her sundress,caressing the smooth skin there. When her hips began grinding over his lap he wanted to take her right there... rip her panties off her and just fuck her brains out!

"Wait, wait," she panted hotly when his mouth attached to her neck. As good as it felt, she pulled away, seated over his thighs with her hands pressed firmly to his chest. "We need to talk, alright?" Tommy wasn't listening when his hands filled with her breasts, molding to their shape, and though she hummed from how good it felt, she held fast to her initial thought. "Dear, please."

Groaning almost painfully, Tommy glared sarcastically. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Please think with the big head, and not the little one," Kim playfully dared him. After a pause, she began, "In a move most rational people would find profoundly crazy, we just got married after a couple of months of zero contact and a very bad break-up. I think we can't just gloss over that cause we're so horny and happy."

"I do!"

"Oh Jesus." She realized he was joking when his arms settled loosely around her. Turning serious, she took his right hand between hers, holding it close. "Tommy, I don't want you to think that just because we just got married I've forgotten the past months of pain I put you through. I hurt you a great, great deal and its going to take time and talks to deal with it. I just want you to know that I am so in love with you, and I'm so happy to be your wife. I want our marriage to be the most awesome marriage ever," she joked. "But we have so much to work out and issues to deal with and as happy as we are, I know we have a ton of work to do. I just want you to know I understand that and I'm all in. I'm fully committed to us. I'm not going anywhere, ever. So you're stuck with me."

"Now can we have sex?" She cutely swatted him, giggling. "Thank you for acknowledging all of that. I appreciate it a great deal and you're right, we have a ton of work to do and stuff to figure out." Gazing into her beautiful brown eyes he settled a matter in his mind. "I want to move to Florida."

Smiling brightly, Kim was clearly surprised. "We can talk about it, dear. That's a huge decision."

"Listen, even when my Dino Thunder Rangers graduated high school and went off to college, I still stayed here. I never moved on," he sighed, leaning against his wife, who hugged him closely. "I've been trying to hold onto the last bit of the Ranger life I could even when everyone else has let go. And I think it's time for me to let go as well," he declared. "I need a new start. And my three schools are running well enough that outside of a couple of visits a month, I'm not needed on a daily basis the way your company needs you. At least from what I remember you told me about your company."

"That's true. me moving here would be much harder for me, work-wise," Kim agreed as she squeezed his hand. "But I hate to think I'm taking you away from your home and everything you built."

"You're my home now, and we're building everything together from here on out."

Wetness moistened her eyes as she brushed her lips over his. However did she get so lucky? She decided to stop asking questions and just live in the moment. "That was sweet like a Hallmark card."

"A bit cheesy, but oh well." Tommy kissed her once more, softly lapping her tongue with his own. When she tried to deepen the kiss, it was his turn to pull away, teasingly denying her. "Don't you want to talk some more?"

She wanted to strangle him... after riding him till he couldn't see straight. "OK, I'm gonna make this fast. Here are a couple of things you don't know about me. Number one, I am a huge ice cream snob. I buy the best, most expensive Ben and Jerry's and won't ever settle for less."

"I watch Grey's Anatomy and I have never told anyone. I never will. And neither will you."

"I can't stand your furniture. I really can't. Can I burn it? I just think it needs to die."

"I ve got one of the first toy Green Ranger daggers ever made, and I keep it wrapped in plastic. Its gonna be a collectors item and I'm going to sell it one day when I have a mid-life crisis and buy a hot new sports car."

"Every single night I'm going to need at least one hour to myself, all alone, just to finish off my day. Please don't be mad or take offense."

"I own five adult movies on a secret hidden file on my computer upstairs. I will delete them if you want."

"I'm totally hot for that little soul patch thing you got going on your chin."

"Don't ever use my toothbrush. I'm just weird about that."

"I totally went down on Katherine in college one drunken night."

"I... wait, what the fuck?"

"Sucker!" Kim kissed him wildly, laughing the whole time. "In your wildest dreams, dear. Not even. I'm strictly dickly."

"Time to prove that," he growled, stealing her off his lap as he carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He kicked the door open, moving across the room when she was ripping his shirt open to tear it off.

Finally, they were on the bed.

"You have to many damn clothes on," Tommy swore between clenched teeth while unhooking her lavender bra with trembling hands, flinging it over his shoulder. She yanked one arm out of his dress shirt, and then tossed it across the room. Her fingers softly trailed beneath his tank-top over his hard abs. Her warm mouth feathered kisses over his neck, hardening his cock as fire flared in his eyes. His breath hitched, "You're driving me crazy."

"The feeling," her low, hungry moan followed his hands cupping her ass hard as he tore her panties off, "Is oh so," she panted hotly when her fist dove inside his underwear to curl around the hard, throbbing flesh she discovered. The rush of heat between her thighs left her swooning, "Mutual."

With his hips gently rocking into her pumping fist, he pressed her down onto the bed, drawing her tight little nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled lazy circles round and round the tip before sucking hard as she stroked his cock the same. He craved burying his face between her legs to devour her until she came in his mouth. But his sheer, animal need to be inside her won out. "I love you, Beautiful," he exhaled in a deep, slow breath.

Releasing his cock from her grasp, panting and blushing, she gazed at the whole of him as he quickly undressed. All hard muscle and manhood, and hers... all hers, and God he was gorgeous by moonlight!

"I love you too," she swallowed hard as he covered her, pressing her into the bed, her legs instinctively drawing him into her in one slick thrust that rolled her eyes back as a wordless cry fled her parted lips. Thick and deep, her husband spread her deliciously as he entered her fully. Her nipples drew tight, desire fisted low in her belly as they began a slow rhythm of their hips rocking together. He was so hard she shivered all over, "God, I love you so much."

Her fingers swam through his short black hair as he slid back inside her snug warmth, the sweet friction so mind-blowing he wanted it to never end. Burying his face in the side of her neck, his mouth fastened over her pulse, suckling the soft skin there as he gave her long, deep strokes. Her body quivered beneath his, the sensual little feminine sounds she made murdered his senses. His hands roamed and clutched over her slender hips, holding her down as he fucked her slow and oh so deep.

"So... so good," her breath rushed as a surge of arousal slicked his cock. The warmth of his heavy breathing fanned over her throat, sparking sensation as he thrust deep inside her. His muscles heaved beneath her tender caress, his heart pounding so loudly she felt it against her own chest. Cupping the back of his head, she forced his mouth to hers. They engaged in a hot, devouring kiss. Groaning and straining as they gave themselves to each other passionately, her clenching inner muscles around the hard surging shaft as the scent of them hung potent in the air.

As if in awe, Tommy watched her teeth sink into her bottom lip. Her breath came fast, nails digging into his ass, drawing him harder into her. Her tortured expression of lust as he made love to her, her sex clasped tightly around him in rhythmic pulses left him on the edge of madness. He felt that expression forever imprint itself on his mind. How could he have ever lived without her? Without this? He wanted, needed, had to cum inside her so hard that she would know she was his for all time. His body heaved with lustful intent, hips rolling into her as she met him thrust for impacting thrust. "Love you so much, baby...myKim... love you."

"Tommy... honey, you feel so good... love you..." Sensation skittered up and down her spine as the tenderness in his voice brought wet tears to her eyes. She gazed into his, driving her hands back into his hair as he claimed her, body and soul, as his. She did the same, possessively squeezing around him, flesh slapping against naked flesh as her back arched in pleasure.

"I ve missed you so much."

His words gusted softly into her ear, his strokes coming faster, sharper. Her breath hitched, tension building in her womb as the entire world dissolved to where their bodies were joined, mating furiously now. The bed springs sang in celebration. "Never again... never leave you again... love you so much."

"Never again!"

His passionate growl left her trembling around him as they fucked relentlessly... sweaty and humid, sticky skin... the beds headboard rocking back against the wall in a steady thumping noise. Knees dug into the mattress, fists clutched at the damp sheets, husky moans of pleasure set the mood.

Kim curled her body tightly around his as a coil of pleasure tightened inside her. The heat of his breath gusted over her throat. He drove the very breath from her lungs as a deep shudder rippled over his shoulders. Her hips ground against him to take him deeper, to force him to take her spiraling off that edge of oblivion. She couldn't fight the helpless urge to cum so hard with him inside her. "So close... Tommy... so close... I'm... I'm going to..."

His urgent, primitive fucking demanded her climax as his roared to the surface!

Kimberly would later recall screaming his name in tandem with God and a few swear words as her orgasm banished all coherent thought from the here and now. Her body wrenched hard, and she was flying. Straining and squeezing and shaking and it was so damn good she couldn't do anything but love this man with all her heart.

Lost, broken, and so far gone Tommy roared inside her in robust, scalding jets as his body trembled powerfully over hers. All that he could do was chant her name, crying it out, everything that he had, given to her.

Shivering, soaked in sweat and the scent of passion, they crumbled side-by-side, each gasping for breath... happier than they'd ever been before. Grinning, Kim happily declared, "Score one for the good old fashioned missionary position. That was fucking awesome." Tommy rolled over onto his side, his face close to hers as they just gazed at each other. How in the world did they get here when all seemed lost? "I'm so happy right now."

"Me too, Beautiful," Tommy replied while softly caressing her cheek. Just this morning he woke up all alone, and now he'd never be alone again. Life was crazy that way. And though no happily ever after was promised to anyone, he certainly intended to go for theirs. "Who are we going to tell first?"

"Don't you mean 'what does my amazing wife want me to cook for dinner?'" she smiled cheekily

Tommy shook his head, "How about you call and order something?"

Her brows narrowed. "Who in the world delivers out here in the woods?"

The Dino Thunder rangers always teased him about that too. His address didn't even show up on a GPS. "OK, fine, I'll whip up something until we can go grocery shopping." And then he added, "But for me cooking dinner tonight, 'you' have to tell the whole gang we're married and explain. Deal?"

Kim shook her husband's hand, sealing the deal. She then tugged him closer, and was fully embraced as his arms locked around her waist. Closing her eyes, she hummed pleasantly, lying her head over his shoulder. "Are we dreaming?"

Holding his wife close, Tommy sighed into her air. "If we are, I hope we never wake up."

"Why do you live alone in the woods?"

"Easier to hide the bodies out here." He felt her smile against his shoulder, and then pressed a loving kiss over her temple. "I'm so glad you fought for us."

"I'm so glad you gave me a second chance. I know it wasn't easy. And I'll never take this... you... us for granted. I love you."

"I love you too... and the nine kids we're going to have."

Kim blinked hard. "Nine what?"

"Nine children."

"... you've been living out in the woods for far to long. I'm not baking nine cakes... you better be happy if I wash nine dishes."

"And why do you hate my furniture?"

"Cause it looks like a furniture set a lonely guy who lives in the woods would pick out." She shrieked when he tickled her until she gave back as good as she got, laughing so carefree. "This was one hell of an affair."

"Yeah, but the affair is over. We're married now." His wife yawned, smiling. "Wanna take a nap?"

"Yeah... catch ya on the flip side."

"Exactly where is the flip side?"

"Its on the corner of can you please let your wife sleep Mr. Talky Pants," she teased.

Holding her tighter, Tommy shut his eyes and relaxed. The world was a wonderful place again.

**The End No Sequel**

**Thanks again to everyone who's commented on this story. Thank you for your support and interest and extreme patience because I know it took forever and a day to finish this. But every comment and email was greatly appreciated. Again, thank you all. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Shawn**


End file.
